Silently Screaming
by Olympus Angel
Summary: Annabeth Chase is abused and bullied. The only people who know are Annabeth's best friends Bianca and Thalia. But when they move away and her 'friends' ditch her and start to bully her, how will she cope? She gets shot, abused, bullied, exposed and thrown around. Rated T for abuse. Includes, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia, Bianca.
1. Morning Beatings

Chapter 1: Morning beatings

_**(A/N: Hi guys. I know I have already started a story, but, this one seemed like a really good idea. Don't worry, I will continue 'Relive to save lives' but I decided to start this one so I didn't get bored of it later. Enjoy reading!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

I felt a burning sensation in my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw my dad. He slapped me again and shouted "GET UP!" I quickly sat up on my bed and looked at the time. 6:15. I had 45 minutes until school started. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old and I live with my two stepbrothers, my dad and stepmom. Great life, right? Wrong. Both my dad and stepmom abuse me and treat me like a slave. My brothers are the only nice ones to me. But sometimes if my parents are too drunk, they hit my brothers too. I always try to make sure that they don't hit Bobby and Mathew and only me.

My dad kicked me out of my daydream and I groaned. My dad heard this and looked at me, a smile etching onto his face. "What's that darling? Did you just _groan?" _He said it like it was a crime. "I'll teach you to make a noise." And with that, he began to kick and punch me. He kicked my stomach, punched my face and kicked my shin. I lay on the floor, not daring to say anything. "MAKE ME BREAKFAST, BRAT." And with that, he left the room, slamming it shut. I crawled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see how bad my injuries were. Yikes. Blood was coming out from the side of my mouth and there was a nasty bruise on my cheek. My wrists had some large bruises and my leg was bleeding. I quickly cleaned off the blood and put on some makeup to cover the bruise and my black eye.

I limped downstairs and began to make some eggs for breakfast. I quickly made the twins lunch and began to clean up the house. There were beer bottles everywhere and wrappers littered across the floor. I bent down to pick up a bottle when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell on the floor and the glass cut my wrist. Blood started leaking out. I turned around to find Helen standing there, grinning. She had kicked my back with her boot. "Good morning miss Helen." I said. "Breakfast is on the table ma'am."

"I know that dear." She said. "I heard you shouting. What did I say about the shouting? You never learn, do you? You need to be taught a lesson my girl." And with that, my second beating of the day began. And all I had done was announce that breakfast was ready. No one knows about me being abused. No one except me, the twins and my two best friends Bianca and Thalia know. Thalia and Bianca moved away two years ago and I haven't seen them since. I keep in touch with them but they've never come to visit in San Francisco. But by now I was used to it. I mean, it's been going on for six years now, so I must be used to it, right? Wrong again. Helen and my _dad,_ (if you can call him that), always find new ways to torture me. I remember the day it all began like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_I was in the library on my birthday as a treat. I had just turned ten so I was celebrating by myself in secret. I loved the library. It was one of the places I could escape to. My friends had all gone home from the party, and I told my parents I was going out for an hour. I checked the time. Ten minutes until I had to be back home. I quickly checked out the book and started walking. It took 15 minutes to get back home from the library, but I didn't mind. I loved the outdoors. It reminded me of my mom who died three years ago. My dad had finally found a girl he liked. I don't like her too much though. She looks funny. But if dad loves her, then I suppose it's okay. They've been married for two months now and Helen already has kids! Dad and Helen had been dating for a year and then got married. They're my dad's kids though. They're names are Bobby and Mathew and they are so cute! They're like little angels without wings._

_I checked the time. Quarter past seven. Oops, I was late. _It's only five minutes_. I thought to myself. _They won't mind_. I turned right into the driveway and opened the door to the house with the spare keys. The air smelt of cinnamon. Yum. I hung up my coat and called out to my parents. "I'm home!" I yelled._  
_"Annabeth Minerva Marie Chase!" Helen yelled. "Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!"_  
_I frowned. I had told them I was going to the library before I left. Maybe they forgot. "I told you I was going to the library for an hour." I said._  
_"Did you tell ME?" She asked._  
_"Dad said yes." I argued._  
_"Don't lie Annabeth!" She screamed. "You didn't ask me or your father so don't lie about it."_  
_"But I'm not lying. Dad must have forgotten to tell you. I said it really loud anyway. You were probably just busy with the twins." I suggested._  
_"Don't talk back to me!" She shouted._  
_"If you had just payed more attention to me, you would have known." I argued._

_SLAP!_  
_I fell to the floor holding my cheek. Tears gathering in my eyes but not yet falling._  
_"That's what happens when you disrespect elders." She snarled._  
_I looked at her in shock. I can't believe she would slap someone because of such a stupid thing._  
_"What's going on down here?" My father came down the steps and looked at me cradling my cheek and at Helen who was looking on, satisfied. "Annabeth your back! Where were you? I was so worried. Why are you holding your cheek?" He asked._  
_"Helen slapped me." I sniffled. My father looked shocked and Helen shrunk down a bit. He turned to Helen. "Why?"_  
_"She was lying." Helen replied. "Annabeth said that you let her go out to the library but you didn't. Then she said that I wasn't paying attention to her."_  
_"I asked you dad. Don't you remember? You let me."_  
_"See?" My stepmother screamed. "She's still lying!"_  
_"I am not lying!" I yelled._

_SLAP!_  
_My cheek was now raw. I looked up to see my father standing there. "You will not disrespect my wife." He snarled. Then he turned to Helen. "I'm so sorry darling." He kissed her. "Annabeth needs to be taught a lesson, doesn't she?" My stepmother nodded and the both approached me, still lying on the floor._

_I felt a kick to my leg._  
_A punch to my eye._  
_A slap to my face._  
_A hit to my arm._

_And I just lay. Accepting whatever punishment they gave me. When they were down. My dad picked me up my neck and threw me in my room. Helen came in and gave me a final slap my throwing some makeup at me. "Don't want anyone to find out, now do we?" She said. "Oh and, if you tell anyone what is happening. I'll kill you." I simply nodded. She smiled and walked out the room, slamming the door shut. _

_As soon as she was gone, I broke down in tears again. I cleaned my cuts and bruises and applied the makeup. That was the first time I got beaten up, but not the last. They used to do it every two weeks, but as the years passed on, they got more frequent. And now, they occur four times every day._

_End of flashback_

I slipped out the house and made my way to school. Goode high. Worst school ever. Every kid probably says that but it's only because they hate learning. I love it. I hate school because everyone thinks I'm their free punching bag. I get bullied a lot, and I don't even know why. But the person who bullies me the most is Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson and his group are the most popular people in the whole school. The group consists of: Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper Tree, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Calypso Jewel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. Percy Jackson is the leader of them all. Jason is the boyfriend of Piper. Frank is the boyfriend of Hazel. Grover is the boyfriend of Juniper and Leo is the boyfriend of Calypso. The others are single and they prefer to remain that way. Not all of them bully me though, only some of them. But they still aren't nice to me.

I went over to my locker and ignored the whisperings of everyone watching me. Suddenly, they all became quiet. This only meant one thing. The popular kids were here. I inhaled sharply and pretended to be doing something with my locker. _Please don't stop here, please don't stop here,_ I prayed. They stopped. I mentally cursed and went back to 'placing books into my locker'. "Well if it isn't miss _Anniebelle _Chase." A voice said. I ignored him. "Ignoring me huh?" He said. "Turn around." I didn't do anything. "Turn. Around." The voice said more sharply. I disobeyed. All of a sudden, something grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn around. Standing in front of me, was Percy Jackson.

I flinched. The hard contact with my shoulders hurt from the time Helen had punched it. He noticed this and smirked. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little pressure?" He jeered and squeezed my shoulder – and not in the friendly way. I winced and he laughed. "Where are your friends?" Leo asked pretending to think. "Oh, that's right! You don't have any." The whole group laughed and I stiffened.

"I have friends." I mumbled.  
"What was that?" Jason asked.  
"I said, I have friends."  
"Oh really, who?" Piper taunted.  
"Thalia Grace and Bianca di Angelo." I stated confidently. I noticed that Jason and Nico winced, when their sisters were mentioned.  
"They don't deserve a friend like you." Rachel said coldly.  
"Who said they were friends?" Nico said. "Bianca never talks about you."  
"And neither does Thalia." Jason added.  
"I talk with them every day." I replied. "And they talk about _you_."  
"What do they say?" Jason asked suddenly.  
"Like I would tell you."

I was suddenly pushed up against a wall, a hand around my neck. "What. Did. They. Say?" Jason whispered menacingly. "Oh, you know, about how you were big idiots to them and-" I was cut off by a sting in my cheek. I looked up in shock at Jason who was smirking. Even Hazel and Frank looked a bit shocked. "That's what you get for lying." Nico spoke up.  
I ground my teeth. "I wasn't lying."  
The hand around my neck tightened. "Say that again."  
"I- wasn't l-lying." I choked out.  
I felt a punch to my stomach. _Third beating of the day_. I thought.

Jason let me go and I slumped to the floor. Then they all started hitting and kicking me. Sometimes it was a kick to the face, others it would be a punch to my side. And I just lay there, unable to do anything. They soon got bored of me and then stalked off. Everyone was gone except Hazel, Frank and Reyna. "You coming guys?" Rachel's voice echoed off the empty hall. "Just a second." Reyna called. "We're gonna do one more beating!"  
"Alright!" Rachel snickered.

My eyes widened in fear. Another beating? I couldn't stand that long. I tried to lift my head but my neck flared up in pain. I whimpered and the three Popular kids looked at me. I put my head down. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Do it." I whispered hoarsely. "Do it."  
"No." Frank said. "I'm not going to."  
I looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't going to beat me? "That's a lie." I said. "You always do. What's different now?"  
He winced and I saw the look in his eyes. Pure regret. I looked at Hazel and Reyna. Their expressions were just like Franks. I slowly dragged myself until I was sitting. Hazel reached out a hand and I flinched. She quickly pulled away. "We're not gonna hurt you." She cooed.  
"Like I'm going to believe that."  
A tear made it down Hazel's face. "Look what we've done to her." She breathed.

"You're not the only one who did this." I muttered. Reyna raised her head sharply and looked at me questioningly. I ignored it and tried to stand up. "Here." Reyna reached out her hand. "I don't need your help." I said and started coughing. A blob of red came out and I looked at it closely. It was blood. I shrugged and continued to move one limb at a time. All their eyes widened and I looked at them. "What?"  
"You just coughed up blood." Frank whispered. "And you're fine with it?"  
I shrugged again. "I've been through worse. A lot worse. Every day is worse." I mumbled under my breath. "What did you say?" Reyna said sharply.  
"Nothing." I said all too quickly.

She looked like she didn't believe me but I had bigger problems to worry about. "We need to take you to the nurse." Hazel said.  
"No!" I cried. If I go to the nurse, then they'll see the scars and bruises and question me. I can't tell anyone the truth. "I'll take care of myself."  
They looked like they were going to argue but then I quickly said. "The others will start to have suspicions. You should go quick. It was nice talking to you again. My old friends." I whispered the last part and Hazel looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Goodbye." They said, and walked away.

I let the tears fall freely. There wasn't any point in holding them back. I gathered myself and limped to the bathroom and cleaned my cuts and wiped away the blood. I covered the bruises with makeup and plastered a smile on my face. _This is what it feels like to be bullied and abused. You don't get your happily ever after in the end, you suffer. And nothing can change that._ I limped out the door and made my way to Math class.

I knocked on the door and entered. I could feel the entire class's eyes on me. Everyone was watching with bated breath except the popular kids who were coincidentally in the same class. "Why are you late?!" Mrs Dodds shrill voice cried out. I winced, (I was doing a lot of flinching and wincing today) and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mrs Dodds. I was attacked by a dog." I lied.  
"A dog?" she frowned. "You don't look injured."  
I lifted up my trousers a bit to show a long scratch that was made when my dad and Helen 'accidentally' _threw_ a pair of scissors at me. "I see." She nodded. "Detention after school for lying."  
"But I'm not lying!" I argued. I couldn't be late today. I would get an extra beating. "I can't go detention today Mrs Dodds, my parents are having some guests over and I have to prepare." If I was late then my parents would hit me for not making dinner for their friends that were coming. "I don't care." She snapped. "You will be in detention today and that is final. Now stop disrupting my class and sit down miss Chase." I obeyed. There was no point in arguing with people like Mrs Dodds, she's like a demon and hates children. _Then why be a year 10 maths teacher?_ Obviously, no one would say it out loud otherwise she would have your leg to make a walking stick. I shuddered at the thought and sat down at the back of the class in the corner. No one would see me here.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The bell rang signalling lunch. I packed my bag and made my way over to the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed a tray and some junk that was supposed to be spaghetti and meatballs and walked over to the lone table at the back. My table. No one ever sat there so it was perfect for me. Suddenly I fell forward onto my face. _Goddamit. Why can't they just leave me alone?_ I looked up and saw the gleeful face of Calypso. Leo sauntered over and kissed her. "Good job babe." He said. Calypso just giggled. "I'm not done yet." She said and bent down to pick up my tray. She then proceeded by dumping it on my head, food and all. The glass plate then promptly broke on my head and the tiny bits of glass cut my head. Spaghetti was all over my clothes and the glass of juice I had was making its way down my back. My head spun and I tried to not fall unconscious. Everyone around me was laughing and there wasn't a single person that felt a tiny bit bad for me, I'm sure. Except maybe Hazel, Frank and Reyna._ No, I must be wrong. No one would care about me._ I felt tears prick my eyes as I picked myself up and ran to the bathroom.

No one was in it thankfully. I washed my hair a bit to get the blood out and used a lot of tissue papers to clean my shirt. I still looked a mess, but I was cleaner than before. My stomach rumbled. All I had eaten today was one bite of an apple and I was starving. Maybe I would be allowed to have the leftovers of the food I made tonight. Hopefully. I sighed and went back over to my locker to finish the last few classes of the day.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Finally, school is over. I can just get home and say to Mrs Dodds that I forgot about detention. Alas, I have no such luck. I started to make my way out the door when I was stopped by the devil herself. "Where do you think your going Chase?"  
"Detention?" I answered timidly.  
"And is that the way to detention?" She barked.  
I sighed and turned around and marched to the classroom. _Oh shoot_, I thought when I entered. J_ust my luck. Everyone from the popular's except Hazel, Reyna and Frank are here. _Percy smirked at me as I came in and I groaned. Why can't they leave me alone? My life already sucks and I don't need some jerks to rub it in my face. I sat down on a desk just as a teacher came in. "Good afternoon everyone." We greeted her in unison. It was Ms Ellis. She was super annoying and always tried to embarrass us. "Alright, everyone. Each of you stand up one at a time and state why you were late. First up, Annabeth Chase."

I groaned, but stood up. "I got detention because I was late to class."  
Percy spoke up. "And?"  
I was confused. "And what?"  
"And because you lied to Mrs Dodds." He smirked.  
"I didn't lie. I _was _attacked."  
"By dogs?" He said. Oh. I see where he was going with this.  
"Yes." I grinned. "By dogs. Really loud and mental dogs."  
Everyone glared at me, but I smiled and sat back down.

"Leo Valdez." The teacher called.  
"I got into detention for protecting my girlfriend."  
"You punched someone."  
"Same thing."

"Calypso Jewel."  
"For kindly giving directions to a new girl."  
"You let her into the boys changing rooms and locked her in there."  
"Whatever."

"Jason Grace."  
"For throwing rubbish in the bin."  
"You threw a girl in the dump."  
"She _was _rubbish."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
"For redecorating the bathroom."  
"You used permanent marker and unwashable paint, and vandalized everything."  
"They needed more colour."

"Piper Mclean."  
"For asking for some money to buy a drink."  
"You stole someone's wallet."  
"I needed a drink."

"Grover Underwood."  
"I pressed a button."  
"It was the fire alarm."  
"Still a button."

"Juniper Tree."  
"I borrowed someone's textbook."  
"You ripped it and then fed it to the fish at the reception."  
"They looked hungry."

"Nico di Angelo."  
"I was pretending to be a zombie."  
"You bit someone."  
"That's what zombie's do."

"Perseus Jackson."  
"I talked to the headteacher."  
"You insulted everything about him"  
"Yeah, by talking to him."

I couldn't believe it. They all did such terrible things to land in detention and all I did was come in late. I sighed. How could this day get any worse?  
_You could possibly have no food today._  
Thanks for the motivation.  
_Any time._  
I groaned. I'm probably going crazy. Who talks to themselves? Am I really that lonely?  
_Yes._  
I groaned again and banged my head on the table. Ouch. I forgot I had a bruise there.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Oh, thank goodness detention's over! That was torture. I'm never being late to Mrs Dodds class again. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of school. It takes ten minutes to get home but hopefully if I run it will only take five. I started sprinting down the road, not caring about the shouts I heard. I took a quick look at my watch and gulped. I was 45 minutes late. I turned into my driveway and opened the door. I quickly ran into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Oh my god, how was I supposed to make all this?  
"ANNABETH CHASE!"

_**(A/N: Okay, hope you all liked that, I will be posting the next chapter of 'Relive to save lives' in a few days so don't worry. The next chapter will be meeting some special people who come for dinner. Wait and see!**_

_**Goodbye my Angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

_**(A/N: Hi guys! Back with another chapter! This one is going to be about a family who comes to dinner. But will Annabeth be at the table or serving the food? Enjoy reading!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

I jumped. _Shit,_ I thought. _Helen._ "Annabeth Minerva Marie Chase!" She screamed. "Why are you late?"  
"I was at detention." I said softly.  
"_Detention?!"_ Helen gasped. "And why, pray tell, were you in detention?"  
"I was attacked by some dogs."  
"LIES." She barked. **(Hehe, **_**barked**_**. You get it? Y'know, like dogs and barked? No...? Okay, then. I'll go now.)**  
**"**I'm not lying miss."

She dismissed it. "You'll get your beating later anyway. I came to tell you some rules. Rule number 1: You are not my daughter, you are a maid." I nodded. "Rule number 2: You will not eat at the table. Your food will be sent upstairs later. Rule number 3: You will serve the food, clean the table and be polite. Rule number 4: Do not speak unless spoken to." I nodded again, understanding. Helen was just about to leave when she said. "Oh, also, do you have any friends at school?" I shook my head sadly. "Good, someone from your school is coming."  
"No one from my school knows who I am Helen. No one bothers. So its fine, they won't know me." I said quickly.  
"Another thing," She said. "Do you still talk with those Thally and Binki people, do you?" I quickly shook my head. Helen didn't know l still talked with them.  
"All my friends left me years ago."  
"Wise friends you have."

I said nothing. I didn't want to get into more trouble than I already was in. "Also, you will answer the door and lead the guests in to the living room, you will stay by the door at all times in case someone needs something. If someone asks for something, give it. No questions asked. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good, now get on with making dinner, brat. And hurry up, they will be here in two hours. Clean the house, I need to catch up on my show."

I shook my head in disgust. Helen was a pig. I was the farmer. The farmer cleans the mess of the animal and does what the pig wants. Same concept for me and Helen. I shook my head again and looked at the list.

_Food the brat has to make:_  
_-Spaghetti and meatballs_  
_-Steak_  
_-Smoothies_  
_-Cake_  
_-Lasagne_  
_-Stew_

Woah. That was a lot of stuff. I quickly began by boiling a pot of water for the spaghetti, I made the mixture for the lasagne and the batter for the cake. I put the cake batter in the oven and once I did the lasagne, put that in there too. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and continued. It was going to be a long night.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

FINALLY! I was done! I finished cleaning the house and setting the table. The food was in the oven, to keep it warm. I slouched down in a chair and looked at the time. The guests were supposed to arrive any minute. "Annabeth! Your outfit is on your bed. Get changed, you lazy potato." I groaned and trudged upstairs. On my bed was a blue maid outfit. It obviously had full sleeves and tights so my scars wouldn't show. Its apron had lace around it and a lone tear made its way down my eye. This is what is become of me. A slave in my own home. I hesitantly put it on and looked in the mirror. I looked like a weird Alice in wonderland. I made my way downstairs, and the doorbell rang.

I took a deep breath and answered the door with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Hello and welcome to the Chase household-" I stopped. Because standing in front of me was Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico and Percy. "Annabeth!" Thalia and Bianca cried. They came to hug me, but I quickly pushed them off, I couldn't let Helen know. They looked confused and hurt. I looked behind them. Their parents were still coming out the car. "Listen to me all of you," I hissed. "You don't know me, I don't know you. You've never seen me in school before and I lost contact with you all years ago, understand?"

They all nodded, even the boys look confused. "But-"  
"No buts, please, Helen will come down in a second. Please just act like you don't know me."  
They all agreed hesistantly. "One question Annabeth."  
"Yes?" I asked impatiently.  
"Is it still happening?" Bianca asked.  
I stiffened and looked down to the floor. "Yes, it is. Why else am I dressed like this?"  
I looked up at them and saw tears in their eyes. "Quick, your parents are coming!"

_Thalia POV_

I couldn't believe it; we were in San Francisco! Me and Bianca would be able to see Annabeth again. I hadn't seen her in two years, but my lucky cousins and brother see her every day. She must have loads of friends, and the abusing must have stopped now, because Annabeth was the smartest person ever and she was pretty too, she must have a boyfriend as well.

I jumped into the car and Bianca came in next to me. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we'll get to see Annie again!"  
"Hey Perce," I said to my cousin. "How's Annabeth? Is she good? Does she look okay? Is she in a relationship yet? How many friends has she got?"  
"Slow down there Thals." He laughed. "Are you seriously _still_ her friend?"  
"Of course we are!" Bianca cried. "And you guys are still her friends too, right?"  
"Yeah, duh." Jason said coming up. Percy smiled a thanks to him.

"That's odd," Bianca whispered to me. I nodded. "When we left, they were all best friends, now it sounds like they don't want to be her friend."  
"We'll just ask her ourselves then."  
As soon as everyone got into the limo, (our parents are super rich) we bombarded the boys with questions. They replied rather slowly though. I shook it off, soon enough we pulled into her driveway.

Me and Bianca pulled the boys ahead and rang the doorbell. It was opened by Annabeth saying, "Hello and welcome to the Chase household-" She stopped when she saw us. "Annabeth!" Bianca squealed and I went to hug her. She pushed me off. I have to admit, I was hurt when she did that. So was Bianca, judging by her face. "Listen to me all of you," She hissed. "You don't know me; I don't know you. You've never seen me in school before and I lost contact with you all years ago, understand?" I nodded quickly. If Annabeth wanted me to do something as simple as that I'd do it. Though the boys looked quite confused. "But-" They began to say.  
"No buts, please, Helen will be down soon. Please just act like you don't know me." We all agreed hesitantly. "One question Annabeth," I said.  
"Yes?"  
"Is it still happening?" Bianca asked softly.  
Annabeth noticeably stiffened and looked down. "Yes, it is." She whispered. "Why else would I be dressed like this?" My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe it, she was still being abused. I was about to hug her again when she said, "Quick, your parents are coming!"

"Hello and welcome to the Chase household. Please do come in." Annabeth said with a smile on her face. "Thank you, young lady," My dad said. Annabeth simply smiled again and led us into the living room. "Please take a seat," She said while standing by the doorway. "So, are you Helen and Frederick's daughter?" Uncle Poseidon asked.  
"ye- No! I mean no. I'm not their d-daughter. I'm just their maid. They don't _have_ a daughter." She said while stuttering. I could tell it pained her to say that. "Oh," My father said, "I could've sworn that Thalia said-"  
"Ah! Welcome everyone. Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be set up shortly." Helen said, while coming through the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Bianca said standing up.  
"Me too!" I cried. I walked over to Annabeth. "Can you please show me where the bathroom is?" She smiled and led us out the room.

She took us upstairs and into her room. When we walked in, she closed the door and hugged us quickly. "I missed you guys so much." She said. Some tears went down her face. "It's been torture without you."  
"We missed you too." Bianca said. "But what about your other friends? Are they still here?"  
Annabeth scowled. "You mean the friends that ditched me and became my own personal bullies? Oh, they're still here alright."  
"What?!" I cried. "You get bullied at school _and_ at home too?" She nodded.  
"Actually, don't you know already?" We shook our heads. Annabeth scowled again. "Cowards. I can't believe they didn't tell you." She looked up at us. "Did you ask Percy, Nico and Jason about me?" We nodded.  
"What did they say?"  
"They said you were still friends."  
"They're lying. Do you want to know who leads my bullies?"  
"Yes."  
"Percy, Nico and Jason."

"I'm gonna kill them!" I shouted.  
"How DARE they?" Bianca yelled.  
"Actually, today, I got two beatings in the morning before school and one at school by your siblings and cousins. I coughed up blood. Could've been worse though."  
I gaped at her. _I am going to kill them._  
_I went to hug her and Bianca joined me. "How long has this been going on?" Bianca whispered. "You already know that I've been abused since I was ten. The bullying started two weeks after you both left." Her stomach rumbled._

I looked at her suspiciously. "What have you eaten today?" I asked.  
Annabeth mumbled something.  
"What was that_?"_ Bianca questioned.  
"One bite of an apple." She whispered.  
"What about lunch? Didn't you eat at school?"  
She shook her head. "Calypso dumped the tray on my head."  
"I am going to kill her."  
"We have to go down now. The others might suspect something. I made dinner. Hope you like it."  
"If you made it, it'll be great." We said. She smiled and went down the stairs.

"Serve the food." Barked Helen. _What a pig. Ordering around her daughter like that._ I sat down at the table next to Bianca. "Who made the food?" Uncle Hades asked.  
"Me." Said Annabeth coming out the kitchen holding a tray of lasagne. She set it on the table and went back into the kitchen. Then she brought out spaghetti and meatballs, steak and milkshakes. Woah. That was a lot of food. "How long did it take you to make it all darling?" Aunt Sally asked.

"One and a half hours." Annabeth replied. _One and a half hours?! That is crazy fast._  
_"_That is impressive." Hera said. "Maybe you could cater at our house some time?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. "It would be my pleasure miss." She stood in the doorway and all of us tucked in. I suddenly had an idea. I whispered it to Bianca and she nodded. "Aren't you going to come and eat miss?" I asked, looking at Annabeth whose eyes widened.  
"No." She said. "I'll eat later."  
"Thalia's right." Aunt Sally said. "Come and join us dear, after all, you were the one who made this delicious feast."  
"No, no, it's quite alright."  
"We insist." Uncle Zeus said. Murmurs of agreement were heard. Annabeth looked at Helen, her eyes begging for permission. Helen gave a grim nod and Annabeth smiled. "Thank you." she said. Me and Bianca shuffled over, so Annabeth could sit in between us. "Come sit here." Bianca said. She came and sat down and began to fill her plate.  
"Thank you so, so much." She whispered to us. We motioned for her to eat and all of us devoured the food. The adults made small talk and once we finished, Annabeth began to clean up and brought out some cake.

All of us practically inhaled it, even Annabeth, who seemed genuinely happy. She finished cleaning up and stood by the doorway again. We motioned for her to come, but she shook her head. _She'll probably get into more trouble._ I carried on talking to Aunt Sally and Bianca, but out the corner of my eye I saw Percy, Jason and Nico talking to Helen and Frederick. I frowned. What were they doing? I looked at Annabeth frantically writing on a piece of paper. _Wonder what that's about._ Suddenly Helen grabbed Annabeth and whispered in her ear. "Bianca!" I whispered urgently, "Look at Helen." Helen grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and as she was going out, Annabeth threw her book towards us. It hit Bianca's arm. "Ow." She muttered.

I grabbed the book and opened it quickly. "What are you doing girls? Why did Annabeth throw the book at Bianca?" Sally asked. We didn't reply and looked in the book. Inside, was a piece of paper with Annabeth's writing.

_To Thalia and Bianca_  
_I am writing all of Percy, Jason and Nico's conversation here so you know._  
_P: Hey Helen, what school does Annabeth go to?_  
_H: Goode High_  
_J: Oh, is she that girl who got in detention for lying to miss Dodds?_  
_N: Yup, that's the one._  
_H: She lied to a teacher?_  
_P: Oh yeah, and when we came here, she told us to pretend not to know her._  
_H: I see,_  
_J: She also knows Thalia and Bianca_  
_N: And she said not to tell you,_  
_P: But we hate liars so we told you._

_I know what's gonna happen next and I assume you do too. Tell Sally about me being abused and bullied because this time I'm going to need help. Make up an excuse and come to my room, I'll probably be in there. Bring Sally as well._  
_Annabeth._

I can't believe they would do that. Me and Bianca quickly explained everything to Sally. Her face went through so many different expression, anger, shock, hatred and pity. "She's such a brave girl." Sally said crying. "And it's their own daughter who has to act like a maid."  
"Look!" Bianca said. "Helen's back. I'll go first." Bianca walked out the door and to the 'bathroom'. Me and Sally followed. "Where are you going?" Helen asked.  
"Bathroom." I replied.  
"Again?"  
I made a big show of looking right and left, then whispering in her ear, "It's that time of the month." She nodded and let us go. I heard a scream. Bianca's scream. "Oh no." I said. "Its must be a cockroach." I explained to Helen. "Bianca's terribly afraid of them, I'll go kill it." We ran upstairs and saw Bianca in front of the door shaking and crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" Sally asked. "Annabeth." She said pointing to the door. I shook the handle but it didn't budge. "It's locked." I growled. "Stand back." I took a few steps back then leapt at the door, kicking it open. "Oh my God." I whispered.

Annabeth was lying on the floor, looking exactly like sleeping beauty when she fainted. But the only difference was that Annabeth was proper bloodied up. We couldn't see her face but her hair was stained with blood. Bianca closed the door and Sally ran over to Annabeth and gently turned her over, I heard her gasp and knelt beside her. She looked horrible, her face had a bruise the size of a table tennis ball and blood was coming out the side of her mouth. Everywhere you looked there was blood. I put Annabeth's head in my lap and Bianca grabbed her hand. Sally set out to cleaning all her wounds and putting bandages on. When she was done ,she gently kissed Annabeth's forehead and all of us just watched her, hoping to wake up.

"No one should go through this." Sally said. "It's devil's work."  
"She looks so frail." Bianca cried.  
"She'll be okay." I assured them. "Annabeth's stong, and we're gonna help her."  
"Who else knows?" Sally asked.  
"Only us three, her parents who do it, and her brothers."

"This looks like a funeral." Someone croaked. My eyes shot open and I looked at Annabeth. "Hey Thals, Bianca, Sally."  
"Don't talk sweetie." Sally said.  
"I'm fine." She grinned. "How many injuries did I have?"  
"Seven bruises, four cuts and a lot of blood."  
"Really?" She laughed. "That's great!"  
All of us looked at her like she was an alien. "Annie, how is that great?" Bianca asked.  
"It wasn't that many injuries this time. It was a really small amount."

"Are you saying." Sally said. "Are you saying that you get double these injuries?"  
"Sometimes triple."  
My aunt then went over and hugged her. Annabeth seemed shocked at first, but then returned the hug. "Thank you for helping me."  
"It was the least I could do."  
"You all should go now. Helen will get suspicious."  
We all hugged her again and left. Hopefully this wouldn't go on for much longer. Hopefully Annabeth would get more friends. Hopefully Annabeth would have a good life. All we can do is hope.

_**(A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda lost ideas for the end of the chapter. There will be more different POV such as Percy. That's all I can tell you for now.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	3. Remember

Chapter 3: Remember

_**(A/N: Hi! The next chapter has arrived! I am SOOOO incredibly sorry for the last chap that wasn't a chap. Shout outs at the end! Please enjoy and forgive me *cue puppy eyes* Enjoy!)**_

_Thalia POV_

I WILL KILL THEM. Those bastards! I can't believe they told Helen. Me and Bianca marched up to them when we came home, and grabbed their ears and pulled them to our room. The moaned and whined but we didn't let go until we arrived. When we let go of their ears, I slapped Nico, Bianca slapped Jason, then we both slapped Percy. "Why do I get two?" He whined. Then I went up to Jason and slapped him and Bianca did the same to Nico.

"What was that for?" Nico shouted.  
"WHY DID YOU TELL HELEN?!" We screamed.  
"She deserved to know." Jason smirked.  
"Why did you slap us?" Percy asked us.  
"Why do you care so much about her?" Jason asked.  
I went up to him and was about to smack him again and said, "Because she's-"  
"No Thalia!"

I immediately shut my mouth. _Frick._ _I almost told them._  
"You can't tell them." Bianca said. "She'll tell them herself when she wants." She glared at them. "And that isn't any time soon."  
I looked at them and said. "Don't EVER insult my best friend, you hear?" They just rolled their eyes.  
"What were you going to say Thalia?"  
"None of your business." I snapped.  
"C'mon Thals." Pleaded Nico.  
"Don't Thals me!"  
"Bianca?"  
"No."  
"Please."  
"NO!" we both screamed and left the room.

"That felt good." Bianca said. I agreed.  
"Do you think she'll come to school tomorrow?" We were moving to Annabeth's school: Goode high, tomorrow.  
"I'm not sure." She replied.  
"I hope she goes."  
"Me too."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I heard yelling and a shout. I turned over in my bed and closed my eyes  
"GOOD MORNING!" Bianca screamed as she entered the door.  
I jumped. "HOLY PEANUTS!"  
"Holy peanuts?" Bianca asked and burst out laughing. I grumbled.  
"What was all that shouting?" I asked  
"Me waking up the boys." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Trust Bianca to scream everyone awake. She may look quiet and shy but she's a devil in disguise. I looked at the time. 6:00 am. We had an hour before school started. "Let's go then." I quickly got changed into jeans, and a black sweatshirt. I went out the room and saw Bianca dressed in white jeans, a white sleeveless turtleneck top and a denim half jacket.

I went downstairs and sat at the table and a delicious smell wafted into the room. Pancakes! Aunt Sally's pancakes to be precise. She came out holding a big plate of blue pancakes and a quickly grabbed one and devoured it. Everyone was doing the same. "Slow down Percy!" She laughed. "That's your ninth one!"  
"Who's counting?" He grumbled.  
We laughed. It was the first day of winter today and it was already snowing. Instead of walking we piled into the car and dad started driving.

"Look!" Said uncle Poseidon.  
I saw a girl looking through her window and jumping out. She was two stories up and clung onto the tree. She climbed down and landed on her back.  
"Did she really just... Jump out her two-story window?" Hera asked.  
Then I saw her lonely figure limping through the snow. "Isn't that Annabeth?" Aunt Sally asked.  
"Why is she crying?" Nico asked. It was true. She had tears running down her face and for every single one that dropped down, two more replaced it.  
"How are we supposed to know you doofus?" Jason said.  
Someone came past her and pushed her to the floor. She fell into the snow and instead of helping her, the person started saying something to her. Annabeth didn't get up off the floor and instead put her legs up so she was hugging them, and bent her face down. The person left and Annabeth remained in the same position. Her back was heaving up and down and she was shaking.  
No one said anything until Bianca opened the door and both of us ran out.

_Annabeth POV_

I gasped for air, as I was pounded again and again. Today had started out horrible. Helen had told father what I had said to Percy and the others and now I was getting beaten up mercilessly. "That's what you get you impudent child!"  
"Please." I gasped. "I-I'm sorry."  
"Of course, you're sorry!" Helen cried. "But that's not gonna make it less painful."  
"STOP!" I turned around to see Matthew and Bobby in the doorway. "Don't hurt her."

"Matt, Bobby, go to school now. Okay? Don't worry about me." I croaked.  
"But-"  
"No buts! Please guys."  
"Actually." Began my dad. "They can join you."  
"No!" I quickly scrambled up from the ground and stood in front of the twins. "Quickly go to school and don't look back take a twenty from my purse and use that to buy lunch. Hurry. Helen and dad are drunk so they'll fall asleep soon. Don't worry."  
They obeyed and ran out.

I got slapped again and punched on my eye.  
"You know what." Helen began. "I've always wanted to try this." She took a belt from dad and came forward. I crawled back until I hit the wall and winced. "Take of your shirt." She ordered. I whimpered but obeyed. I felt a searing pain in my back and the belt made contact with my skin.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.  
Seven.  
Eight.  
Nine.  
Ten.

Suddenly they stopped I slowly turned around to see both parents lying unconscious on the floor. I sighed in relief and heaved myself up. I cleaned all the cuts but now I would have to limp and I wouldn't be able to run because of my back. Every step I took, my back and leg flared up. I quickly got dressed into a short black skirt, a thin, burgundy sweater, black tights and some boots. This outfit was not for winter at all, but it was the only thing I had. Helen had left this outfit in my wardrobe and confiscated the rest. I quickly grabbed my bag and peeked out the window. There was no one there except a huge car and a boy walking on the pavement. I threw my bag down and jumped onto the tree. I started climbing down but fell on my back. _Holy- Fudge! Think of sweets, Fudge, chocolate, gummy bears..._ The pain was unbearable and I heaved myself up off the floor and started walking.

I was absolutely freezing and the sweater was so thin, that the cold air went inside. I clutched my bag tightly and carried on walking. The boy from before came past me and pushed me to the floor. My eyes brimmed with tears, I collected myself and looked up, to freeze again. It was Matt Sloan. Another bully. "Hey Annie." He said. "Thinking about dying soon? I'm waiting patiently so the world can be rid or you." He sauntered away and I hugged my knees to myself and sobbed. _I can't take it anymore. I wish I still had friends._ I remembered the day they all ditched me.

_Flashback:_

_It was two months after my tenth birthday and Thalia and Bianca were leaving the country. "I'll miss you." I said to them tearfully._  
_"We'll miss you too." they said and hugged me._  
_"You'll come back, won't you?"_  
_"Of course, we will," Thalia said. "Won't we, Bee?"_  
_Bianca nodded her head and hugged me again._  
_"Call us every day and tell us whatever Helen does, understand?" She said. I nodded and waved them off as they boarded their plane._

"_Will you miss them?" I asked Percy, Nico and Jason._  
_"'Course we will 'Beth." Percy said._  
_"But since our sisters are gone, you'll be our sister, okay?" Nico said. I happily agreed. I had always wanted a big brother, and now I had three!_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Percy!" I cried. "Nico! Jason! Someone bullied me."_  
_"What did they say?" Nico asked?_  
_"That I should go die."_  
_They smirked._  
_"Was it Matt Sloan?"_  
_I nodded._

_They went up to him, with me following close behind. All my other girl friends were already there._  
_"Yo Matt!" Jason shouted out. "Nice job!"_  
_I was confused. Matt bullied me, and they weren't doing anything. Nico high fived him and I said. "Why are you being nice to him?" I asked. "He was being mean to me."_  
_"You see, Annie," Percy said. "We don't want to be your friends anymore."_  
_"W-what?"_

"_You're always a baby." Nico added._  
_"And a nerd." Jason said._  
_I looked to Piper, Reyna, hazel, Calypso and Rachel, but all they did was smirk._  
_Someone pushed me from behind and I fell to the floor. "Leo?" I spluttered. He grinned and kicked me again. Then they all came at me, like animals. Someone punched me, another kicked me. I was defenceless._

_End of flashback_

I felt someone hug me and I flinched. I looked up to see Thalia and Bianca in front of me, both of them hugging me tightly. I flinched again and they quickly let go. "What happened?" Bianca whispered, at the same time, Thalia said, "What did those monsters of parents do?"  
"Nothing." I whispered. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"I don't believe you." They both said at the same time.

A figure appeared in front of us, and I looked up. It was Thalia's stepmom, Hera. I quickly wiped my tears and stood up. Ouch. Forgot about my leg. "Hello Mrs Hera." I said politely. "How do you do?"  
"Annabeth," She said gently. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing's wrong miss." I said. "I-I'm perfectly f-fine."  
Sally came up next to her. "Sweetie, you're freezing. Why are you wearing this in the winter?"  
"It's the only thing I've got." I whispered.

"Do you want to go to school with us?" Bianca asked.  
I was about decline when, "Of course she's gonna come with you! It's freezing out here if you hadn't noticed." Said Bianca's dad, Hades.  
"I agree." Zeus said.  
"Obviously." Poseidon answered.  
"No, it's quite alright." I replied. "I'm used to it."  
"I insist." Said Hera.  
I was about to give in, and just get in the car, when I saw my dad and Helen turning the corner. "I have to go!" I said and quickly started running. I ignored the shouts coming from them and ran as fast as I could. If my parents saw me with them, I would die. Literally.

I turned the corner into the school and was relieved to find it cosy warm. I put my books in the locker and walked to my first class, English. On the way there, I saw the populars'. I bent my head and continued walking hoping they wouldn't notice me. But of course, the fates hate me, (no surprise there- everyone does) and made the bullies notice me. "Hey nerd!" Calypso jeered. I ignored her and didn't stop. "OI!" Shouted Jason. "We wanna have a word with you about the dinner party." I froze. I really hoped they hadn't told anyone, I would be a laughing stock forever, and I would get beaten up more.

"What do u want?" I asked quietly, not turning around.  
"So you're a maid, huh?" Said Percy, "A maid. Hah! The lowest thing you could possibly be."  
I said nothing and kept walking. Piper ran in front of me and stopped me. "Where you running off to?" She snarled. "We're not done yet."  
It happened again. I should've been ready, but I wasn't. I didn't cry, I just flinched and moved. "Let's go guys," Frank said. "We're gonna be late."  
And with that, they all left me lying in the middle of a hallway that hardly anyone uses.  
I closed my eyes and lay there, unmoving. _I'll just stay here for a while. Ms Tabby won't mind._

"What the hell?!" I heard a voice. My eyes fluttered open and my blurred vision made out two people. _Thalia and Bianca._ Why do they always have to be there when I'm all bloody? They'll worry too much and try to interfere, then it'll be much worse. Bianca rushed to my side and took out some tissues and water and cleaned off the blood. "Annabeth," She said. "Who did it? I will tear them apart! Who did it?!"  
"Calm down Bee." I said. "Just some bullies."  
"Who was it Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Tell me."  
I looked at the floor (which was very hard to do, since I was lying on it) and said. "You brothers and cousin, and their friends."

I looked at them both and I had never seen them so angry. I slowly heaved myself up of the floor. I stood up and swayed for a moment before standing upright and shaking my head. "See?" I said, trying for a smile. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"Annabeth." Thalia whispered, tears sliding down her face. My smile faltered. Thalia _never_ cried. _Ever._ "We're so sorry."  
"It's not your fault." I assured her. "If anything, its theirs."  
"Still." Bianca said. "You were hurt and lying on the floor."  
"I'm okay." I insisted. "Now let's go to class before we're more late."

I hugged them, and limped to class. I knocked on the door and entered. "Sorry I'm late Ms Tabby. I was with the new students." She nodded and I sat down at the back.  
"Okay class," She said. "Today you will all have a free lesson so I can mark your tests."  
Everyone cheered up and I smiled, I could talk to Thalia and Bianca. We talked about the most random things until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find myself face to face, with Percy Jackson. "What do you want?" Snarled Thalia.  
He turned to face my friends. "Came to get you away from this loser."  
"Go away Percy," Bianca said. " You've done enough damage for one day."

"Fine then," Nico said. "We'll just talk to you instead."  
All of the popular's sat down around us and talked about a topic that I absolutely despised. Family.  
"So, Annabeth." I heard Rachel say. "Where's your mother? Did she leave you because of how much of a brat you were?"  
I felt my face grow hot. _No one_ talks about my mother. "My mother is dead."  
Everyone looked shocked for a moment, until they went back to snickering at me. "Bet she died because you were so annoying."  
"My mother was murdered!" I cried out. The whole class became silent. Memories came flooding back. I backed up against a wall and put out a hand to steady myself.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Annabeth!" My mother said. "Let's go out for ice cream as a treat."_  
_"Yay!" I cried. "Ice cream!"_  
_My mother laughed and helped me put on my coat. It was a beautiful thing, her laugh. She cleared the air with her giggles. And when she laughed, I laughed. "Let's go." She said._

_We went into the ice cream parlour and looked at all the flavours. "Which one do you want sweetie?" My mum asked. "You can have a double scoop this time as a reward for getting full marks on your test!"_  
_"Chocolate and strawberry please mummy."_  
_"Chocolate and strawberry, it is then." She smiled._

_She was just about to place her order when, "EVERYONE GET UP AT THE CASH REGISTER!" A man dressed in black shouted. "Mommy?" I asked._  
_"Stay here Annabeth."_  
_"WHERE IS ATHENA CHASE?"_  
_"Mommy why is he saying your name?"_  
_"Annabeth." She said. "I love you baby, I always loved you and I always will. Okay sweetie? Tell your dad that I love him. I love you darling. I love you."_  
_"I love you too mommy. So so much."_  
_She smiled and kissed me all over my face and said "I love you." And then walked to the counter. I heard a big bang and lots of people shouting. "Mommy?" I slowly walked behind the ice cream freezer and peeked out._

_What my eyes saw was something I should have never seen. It was my mother and many other people, lying in a pool of blood. My mom had three bullets in her but she was still alive. "I love you Annabeth." She whispered._  
_"I love you mommy." I said crying. "I love you."_  
_I looked at the man who had shot her and saw it was not one man, but two. One was a fat old bloke with crinkly eyes and greasy hair. The other was a blonde and deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. The blonde looked at me and smiled. "Bye bye." He said._

_There was another gunshot and I closed my eyes. It never hit me. I looked to see what had stopped it when my eyes widened in disbelief. My mother had used her last dying breath to save my life. "I love you sweetie." She mumbled and closed her eyes._

_Police sirens rang through the air and the two shooters were captured. A policewoman came up to me. "Are you okay doll?" She said._  
_"Mommy." I whispered_  
_The woman's eyes grew soft. "What was her name?"_  
_"Athena Chase."_

_End of flashback_

"Annabeth?" Someone was shaking me. "Annabeth?!"  
"W-what?" I mumbled.  
The person sighed in relief. "We lost you for a second there."  
I looked at the person talking and saw it was Thalia. Everyone was staring at me. Thalia sat back down, but I remained standing. I suddenly became very dizzy.

"I don't feel too good." I said, staggering around the room.  
"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.  
I put my hand on my head and tried to steady myself. "I'm dizzy."  
"Zoe, go get the nurse." The teacher instructed.  
"I'm f-fine." I said before darkness engulfed me and I crumpled to the floor.

_**(A/N: Hiii! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In this one, you found out how Annabeth's mom died and how her 'friends' left her. The next chapter will be about Annabeth hearing about a talent show. I still need more songs, so please do send in more. It has to be a song that Annabeth will sing.**_

_**Shout outs: (Thank you for all your nice words)**_

_**Susan's Rose**_

_**DaughterofAthena223**_

_**Breezzyaleesha63**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus OUT!)**_


	4. The Band

Chapter Four: The band

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I am writing this on the second of January 2020. I think that's what I'll start doing, writing the date, so all of you know how long I take to write this specific chapter. Hope you all enjoy!)**_

_Thalia POV_

"Annabeth?" I shook the girl by her shoulders. "Annabeth?!"  
"W-what?" She mumbled.  
I sighed in relief. "We lost you for a second there."  
Everyone was staring at her and I sat down. Annabeth didn't join me though.  
"I don't feel too good." She said staggering around.  
"Annabeth." Bianca said. "What's wrong?"  
She put her hand out on the wall. "I'm dizzy."  
"Zoe, go get the nurse." the teacher instructed.  
"I'm f-fine." My friend said before her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor.

"Annabeth!" Bianca screamed. Both of us ran to our friend unconscious on the floor.  
I put my fingers on her neck and tried finding a pulse. "There's no pulse!" I cried looking at the teacher. She ran down beside us and tried looking for a pulse too. She cursed. "Where's the nurse?!"

I tried searching for a pulse on her wrist and managed to find one. It was really tiny, but it was there. "I found one!" I said. The teacher looked relieved but still far from calm. Bianca put her ear over Annabeth's mouth. "She's breathing really lightly." Bianca reported.

"I'm here." The nurse said coming into the room. She took one look at Annabeth and opened her back. She fiddled with a few items until, "Oh my goodness." She said. "Who's her friend?" Me and Bianca raised our hands.  
"Haven't you been watching what she eats? This girl's being starved. And she's dehydrated too."  
I paled. _Starved?_ By now the whole class was watching as the nurse tried in vain to get some oxygen to our friend. "She's extremely low on oxygen." She said as she stopped pressing Annabeth's chest. "Someone's got to do mouth to mouth."

"Wouldn't it be weird for a girl to do it?" Someone pointed out.  
The nurse nodded.  
"Well someone's got to do something!" Bianca shrieked. "If you don't hurry up then she'll die."  
I took a look at my cousins and brother. They were all quite shocked. I went up to Percy and grabbed him by the ear. "Do it." I ordered.  
He stared at me in disbelief. "W-what?"

"It's partly your fault anyway." Bianca said. "So, do it."  
"You both owe me." He said.  
"Just do it."  
And he did. Very quickly if I may add. He pulled away, but Annabeth didn't move. "Isn't she supposed to like, get up now?" Nico asked.

We all looked at the nurse, she looked confused. I pushed my way past everyone and tried looking for a pulse. "No, no, no, no." I couldn't find one.  
"Thalia?" Jason asked.  
I put my ear over my friends mouth too try hear some breathing. None. "No. NO!" I looked at everyone. "I can't find a pulse." I whispered.  
"She _has_ to have a pulse." Bianca said. She tried too. A minute passed. "No." She cried. "That- that can't be right. There _has _to be a pulse." She looked at everyone. "Right?"  
"Do it again Percy. Please." He took one look at Annabeth and didn't argue. I guess when a person's life is at stake, you pull your brain cells together. He did it again but nothing happened.

The nurse checked her pulse again. "She's gone." She whispered. Me and Bianca started crying. It wasn't a great moment, but I didn't care. All of us closed our eyes until we heard a gasp followed by some horrible retching coughing. We opened our eyes to find Annabeth leaning on her arm, coughing the life out of her. We all stared in disbelief. "You all look like someone just died." She said.

"Annabeth!" I screamed jumping on her and hugging her. Bianca did the same. "You're alive!"  
She looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
We explained everything to her. She looked at Percy in disbelief who was standing sheepishly. "Thank you." She said to him, looking him in the eye and giving him a genuine smile.  
"Don't expect me to do it again." He said.  
Annabeth laughed. "I'm not dying anytime soon." And then she added, "Hopefully."

"I called them!" A girl said coming into the room. "They want to speak to her."  
"Who?" Annabeth asked.  
"Your parents."  
Annabeth visibly paled. "Please tell me you didn't tell them." She whispered.  
Everyone looked confused. "Why not?" A boy asked.  
Annabeth didn't reply, she took the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes Helen. No, they didn't. I'm not lying. Sorry. No. Yes. I'm sure. Hello father. No one. Yes. No one found them. Alright. I'll ask. Good day." She hadn't the phone back to the girl and said thanks.  
"Can I go home?" Annabeth asked the teacher.  
"Yes." The teacher nodded and Annabeth quickly stuffed her things in her bag. "But don't you want anyone to drive you home?" The teacher said. Too late. Annabeth ran out the class with all of us staring after her.

_Annabeth POV_

Oh gosh. I can't believe I just died. And I can't believe that Percy just did mouth to mouth on me. This day can't get any weirder. I entered my house, "I'm home!" I cried out.  
"Oi brat." My father said. "Get me a drink." I took out a can of Pepsi and handed it to him. "You remember that family that came for dinner?" I nodded. "You're going over for a few hours."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I said so!" He screamed. "You will do whatever they tell you to do, understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now scram you bastard." He slapped me and Helen called for me.

"Yes ma'am?" I said coming into the room.  
"What time do you have to leave?" She asked.  
"Twenty minutes."  
My stepmother grinned. "I think we have enough time for a beating. There's something I wanted to try." And with that, she took out a knife. My eyes widened in fear. She wouldn't do something like that. Would she? _She would._ Helen advance on me and made a vertical line on my eye. I cried out in pain. She threw the knife away and began punching and kicking me. Ten minutes later, she stopped. "OI BRAT."

I walked downstairs and went up to my father. He smacked my face. "I'm having friends over tonight." She said in between hits. "Stay over at those people's house."  
"Yes father." I was about to walk upstairs to clean up but my dad stopped me.  
"GET OUT NOW." He kicked me and then picked me up and threw me out the front door. Tears fell down my eyes as I picked myself up.

I limped to Thalia and Bianca's house and did my code knock. It only took a minute since we were neighbours. Bianca opened the door and immediately pulled me in seeing the state I was in. "Annabeth's here! We're gonna be in our room! Aunt Sally can you come please!" Bianca quickly dragged me upstairs and opened the door to her room. Thalia was sitting on the table with Sally next to her. My legs were shaky and I collapsed in the doorway. My eye was still bleeding. I probably looked like a blonde scar.

Thalia ran to me and they both picked me up and took me to the bed while Sally went to get the first aid kit. "Hey Bee, hey Thals."  
"Annabeth." Sally said coming in. "Close your eyes." I obeyed and all three of them tended to my wounds- which were a lot. I heard occasion gasps and "Oh Annabeth..." But I ignored them all and just rested myself. "Done." I heard Sally say. I sat up and looked at myself. I definitely looked a lot better than when I came. I hugged them each in turn. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, honey." Sally said. "What happened to your eye?" I looked at them all. "Helen had a knife." Was all I said.  
"WHAT?!" Bianca screamed.  
"A KNIFE?!" Thalia screeched.  
"Yeah, she only used it on my eye though. Then she hit me for a solid ten minutes and then..." I trailed off.  
"And then?" They encouraged.  
"Then my dad threw me out the house. Literally."  
"Oh sweetie." Sally whispered a few tears leaking out.

"But the good thing is that I'm going to stay here for tonight." They smiled. "Only if it's okay with you." I said quickly.  
"You don't have to ask." Sally said. "I'll leave you girls be and I'll tell the boys not to disturb you." We thanked her and she left.

"I don't want to talk about what happened guys." I told them.  
They nodded. "So." Thalia began. "I hear there's a talent show at school soon."  
"Let's join!" Bianca said. "We could be a band!"  
I thought about it for a minute. A band with my best friends? Best thing ever. "I'm in."  
"Me too." Smiled Thalia.  
"Come on!" Bianca said and opened the wardrobe.  
"Um... Bee?" I asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you opening the wardrobe?"

She smiled and pushed aside the clothes. Then she pushed a button in the right corner. "Bianca di Angelo." She said. A panel came up and Bianca put her hand out. The machine scanned her hand and a camera popped up. Bianca looked in it and I heard another scanning sound. Then the back of the wardrobe opened like a door. I was in shock. "Wha?"  
"It's our secret room." Thalia explained. "No one can enter except us" Thalia did the same thing that Bianca did. "Thalia Grace." She said. I was about to step in when five nerf guns pointed at me. "And guest." Thalia added. The guns went away and I entered.

"Woah." I gasped. I was speechless. The place looked like a whole house, except that it had on giant floor with many rooms leading off, kinda like a bungalow. "Welcome." Bianca said. "This is amazing!" I cried. "How did you...?"  
"We pulled a few strings. I knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy." Thalia said. "Pretty sweet right?" I nodded.  
"No one knows except aunt Sally. She's the only one we can trust. No one has access to it except me and Thals." Bianca told me. They gave me a tour of the place. There was a studio, a kitchen, a ward, a movie theatre, gaming room, a gym, a library, dining room, a living room and even some bedrooms. It was awesome! "Come." Bianca said. "There's still one more room." I followed them into a room filled with gadgets.

"This is the control room."  
I gasped. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. There were computers and laptops everywhere, tons of buttons and even a few microphones. "Annabeth." They said.  
"Yeah?" I breathed still in shock.  
"We got a surprise for you." Now that got my attention. I never got presents anymore.  
"Really?" I shrieked.  
"Yup." Bianca said looking at Thalia and smirking.  
"You know how we have our own access to this?" I nodded and Thalia continued. "We're going to give you one!"  
I squealed and ran over to give them the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. "And that's not all." Bianca laughed.  
"There's more?" I practically screamed.

"So when we made this," Thalia explained. "We got the guys who made it to build secret doors everywhere in the house like this one." She walked over to a room that was completely bare except for a few doors. She walked up to one and said. "Thalia Grace checking kitchen exit." A screen came out and they could see that Jason was in the kitchen sneaking biscuits. He left and when the coast was clear, she said "Thalia Grace exiting from Kitchen exit." She opened the door and walked out.  
"Where'd she go?" I asked Bianca.  
Bianca grinned and said, "Bianca di Angel checking kitchen exit." The screen came back and we saw Thalia grinning standing in the kitchen. She grabbed the biscuit jar and said. "If you can hear me Annie, repeat these sentences when I come back in. 'Thalia is awesome'." Then she opened the fridge, touched a button, did her entry access thing and came in through the same door. "Who wants cookies?" She said and stuffed one in her mouth.

"Thalia is awesome." I whispered.  
"What?" She said, still eating.  
"It worked." I explained. "You said, Thalia is awesome. And you're right. You both are awesome!" I jumped on them and hugged them.  
"But that's not the surprise." Thalia said.  
"It's not?" I asked confused  
"Nope. The surprise is that after we make you an access, we're gonna send the guys who made this for us and make them build secret passageways in your house so you can come here whenever you want."

"Oh. My. Gods." I said. "Oh my gods! Thank you so so so so much!" I jumped on them and we all fell on the floor. "I love you guys!"  
"We know." Was all they said.  
"When are they coming?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow."  
"I can't wait!"  
"Come on, let's go make your access."

We went into the control room and I made my access. Best. Day. Ever. "What are those for?" I asked and pointed to some screens. "They show every room in the house. We can hear them as well if we want to. Watch." Bianca told me. She pressed a screen with Percy, Jason and Nico in and put it on speaker.  
"She's a weirdo." Nico said.  
"And a nerd." Percy added.  
"And a baby."  
"Then why did you do it Perce? Mouth to mouth I mean." My heart jumped and i realised they were talking about me.  
"Well I guess it was because then Thalia and Bianca would kill me and never speak to me again."  
"Oh." The boys said.  
"I heard they were going to enter the talent show."  
"As a band, yeah."  
"Too bad Anniebaby is in it."  
"Maybe we could film them doing whatever they're doing and embarrass them with it."  
"Great idea!"  
"Let's do it!"

"I think that's enough." Bianca said and turned off the sound. They both turned to me. "Sorry Annabeth." They said in unison.  
"Not your fault." I said waving it off. "But we're going to prove them wrong! We'll be the best band ever. The Angels of Olympus."  
"Hmmm... The Angels of Olympus. I like that." Thalia said.  
"Me too!"  
"Let's do it." I said and we walked to the studio.

"I'm on drums." Bianca said immediately and took her place.  
"Guitar." Thalia said. That left me.  
"I can't play." I said sheepishly.  
"We know." They said. "You're going to be our lead singer."  
"Wait what?!" I exclaimed. "I can't sing!"  
"Yes you can." They said. "We heard you one time and it was amazing."  
"Do you write songs?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Great, we can use those."  
"Okay, agreed." I pulled out some paper and wrote down a song that I wrote. "Bianca can read this part and this part. And you, Thalia, can read that part and that bit over there." They nodded and I put a microphone in front of them and one in front of me. _**(I'm not gonna make them sing a song yet otherwise that will be a spoiler for the next chapter.) **_I started singing the song and didn't stop until I was done. "Wow Annabeth!" Thalia said. "You're a great singer!"  
"I know right! This is your secret talent!"  
I blushed. I wasn't used to being praised so much.  
For the next few hours, I wrote songs and they helped me a bit. We practised them a lot and decided to choose seven and sung them all in order.

"That was great!" We all said at the same time. We paused, and looked at each other, then burst into fits of giggles. "Come on." I said. "I wanna check out the control room." We walked out and Thalia went to get some snacks, she came back with crisps, fizzy drinks, popcorn and cookies. "This is the best time I've had in a few years." I said.  
My friends smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it Annabeth." Bianca said. "I got you both something." She pulled out three necklaces and held them up. "We'll always wear them as a sign of our forever lasting friendship."  
Me and Thals hugged our friend and looked at the necklaces in awe. One was outlined in black that said 'Best'. Another was outlined in grey that said 'Friends' and the last was outlined in silver that said 'Forever'. She handed me the grey one and Thalia the black one and kept silver for herself. "Thanks Bee!" I exclaimed putting it on straight away. The others did the same. "Your welcome." She said.  
All of us sat down to watch a movie and eat the snacks Thalia had brought. "Let's watch Harry Potter." I suggested. Both of them agreed.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I yawned and stretched my legs. Where was I? This wasn't my room. _I'm at Thals and Bee's house. _Oh. I remembered yesterday's events and smiled. After the movie, all of us were really tired, so we left the hideout and trudged to the bedroom where we promptly fell asleep. I opened my eyes, yawned and sat up. What was that thing on my leg? It was black... And hairy... And... SPIDER! I let out a bloodcurdling shriek and jumped five feet in the air.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said, now awake. "What is it?"  
I screamed again and Bianca charged into the room with a hairbrush. "Who's the attacker?!" I pointed to the black ball that was now sprawled across the floor and Bianca walked up to it. She squished it with a tissue and flushed it down the toilet.  
I sighed in relief and went back to the bed. "Spider?" Thalia asked. I nodded. I had horrible nightmares about a giant spider and a few years after the twins were born, tons of spiders came into my room at night. I screamed for help but Helen just told me that I was disturbing the twins. This happened for three days until I ran away. I was away for a week until the police found me.

"We don't have spiders in our house though." Bianca said, returning from the toilet. "How could it have gotten in?" We heard muffled laughing from the hallway and Thalia went out to peak. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." She screamed. She bolted out the door and me and Bianca stared at the spot she had just been in. We heard slapping noises and "Don't mess with my friends." She came in with a huge smile. "I sorted those dummy's out." We all burst out laughing. "Thanks, Thals." I said.  
"No worries Annie." I scowled.  
"Don't call me Annie."  
"Sure Annie." She laughed

We quickly got dressed and went down for breakfast. Pancakes! Blue pancakes! Sally's were the best. I remembered how she made blue food for Percy all the time. I quickly took my place and began eating. I stopped after three. "You know Annabeth..." Jason said. "When you almost died, the nurse said you were being starved. Is that true?"  
"W-what?" I stuttered. All the adults dropped their cutlery.  
"You almost died yesterday!?" Hera screamed.  
"What? No! I just fainted. No big deal." I quickly said.  
"She did die yesterday." Nico said. For a whole three minutes. "Until she started coughing like a donkey."  
I said nothing.  
"Annabeth, sweetie. You can tell us if something is wrong." Hera said.  
"I'm fine." I said swiftly.  
"You didn't answer my question." Jason pointed out.  
I mentally cursed. "No I am not being starved. Don't be ridiculous."  
My phone rang. "Excuse me." I said and answered it, still at the table.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.  
"Annabeth?" Came the sound of frantic whispering.  
"Bobby? Mathew? Is that you?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Annabeth Mom and dad are hitting us. Bobby's mouth is bleeding." I paled and froze.  
"What's wrong Annie?" Bianca asked. I ignored her.  
"Why are they doing that?" I shout whispered.  
"Because you're not home."  
"Go hide in my wardrobe. I'll be back as soon as possible." I said.  
"Okay. Bye Annabeth."  
I was just about to end the call when I heard a scream and a "MATTHEW!" Then the line went dead.  
"Annabeth? Were those your brothers?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I really need to go. Thanks for your hospitality." I heard another scream from my house. "Annabeth." Sally said. "Was that your brother?"  
I cursed. "I have to go! Bye!" And with that I bolted out the door. I quickly ran to my house and barged in. I ran to my brothers room and burst open the door. They weren't there. My room. I opened the door and found my parents beating the life out of my brothers. "STOP IT." I screamed.

_Thalia POV_

As soon as Annabeth ran out Hera said. "I swear I hear a boy scream." I grabbed Bianca and tapped aunt Sally. "We'll be right back!" I said as the three of us ran out into our room. Our room window had a perfect view of Annabeth and the twin's room. "The window." Bianca gasped and all of us looked out. I saw Annabeth barge into the boys room and quickly ran into hers. She opened the door and screamed. "STOP IT." I looked at Helen and Frederick who were beating Bobby and Matthew so much that they were bleeding very badly. I heard Sally gasp.

"Oh gosh." Sally muttered.  
"DON'T HURT THEM!" Annabeth screamed. "Please don't hurt them. They didn't do anything wrong. Please don't. Hurt me. Don't hurt them." She begged.  
"We might as well take you up on that offer." Helen said and they both advanced on her. Bianca turned around and closed her eyes. Annabeth's eyes met ours and she pleaded silently. Frederick saw where she was looking and we quickly ducked. He didn't see us but he still closed the curtain. _Crap._ I heard several smacks and hits and lashes. I heard a scream and many groans. Finally, all the noise stopped. Helen drew the curtain they both went out the house. _Probably the club. _I thought bitterly.

I looked in at the window and gasped. Annabeth was unconscious on the ground along with her brothers. I quickly ran into the wardrobe and entered with my access. The thing Annie didn't know was that the men already installed the secret doors in her house. We were planning to surprise her, but there was no time. I entered our hideout with Sally and Bianca close behind. I entered the door that was in Annabeth's wardrobe and gently picked up Matthew. I brought him in our HQ and put him in the first aid room. Sally was already there and she started tending to him. Bianca brought Bobby an both of us carefully lifted Annabeth's limp body. This was happening quite often now, us treating Annabeth's wounds. We did Annabeth's first. As soon as we were done, she woke up.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't keep relying on you all to help me."  
"Nonsense." Sally said. "It's the least we can do."  
"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. Then she looked at the twins and a single tear fell down her cheek. "They shouldn't have to go through that."  
"And neither should you." I said gently.  
"How did you get in my house?" Annabeth asked.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." Bianca explained. "But we were kind of in a hurry when we saw you three."  
"Surprise?" Annabeth questioned.  
"You see, the men who were supposed to build the secret door already came when you were at our house. So, we just entered from your wardrobe."  
"Thank you all so, so much." She smiled.

"Annabeth?" Matthew said sitting up.  
"Shhh. I'm here Matt. And so is Bobby."  
"Annabeth!" Bobby said waking up as well. They went up and hugged her and I grinned.  
"Where are we?" Matt said.  
"And aren't they the people who came to our house for dinner?" Bobby asked.  
Annabeth looked at me and Bee and we nodded. "Yes they are." Annabeth began. "They're my best friends. And this is our secret hideout." The twins eyes widened.  
"Prove it." They said.  
Annabeth shrugged and went into the room with doors. _**(I don't know what to call it. Any ideas?)**_ "Annabeth Chase checking twins bedroom." A screen came up showing the boys room. The boys stared at in awe with their mouths open. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Bianca laughed.

"I'll be right back." Said Annabeth and she and Sally went somewhere to talk. The twins looked at us. "So you're Annabeth's best friends?" We nodded.  
"You promise not to leave her?"  
"Listen buddy," I said going on to my knees. "Your sister deserves some friends. She's going through so much. Everyone else who left them are jerks. We promise we'll stay best friends. See, we even have matching necklaces." I showed them my necklace.  
"Annie has the same one!" Bobby said.  
Then they both came up and hugged me and Bianca. "Thank you." They whispered.  
"How about you both watch a movie?" Bianca suggested.  
"Okay!" They said and ran off to ask Sally where it was.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Annabeth POV_

We had practised so much for the past week, and I gotta say. We sounded great! I woke up at 5:30 because I promised Thalia and Bianca that we could get ready together. Helen and dad had gone for a week so it was freedom! I told the twins I'd be back soon and stepped in my wardrobe.

"Annie!" Thalia squealed as soon as I stepped out. "Come on, let's get ready."  
I faked a gasp. "Thalia Grace was excited to get _ready?! _The world is ending!"  
"Shut up." She muttered but I saw her smile.  
"Come on girls!" Bianca said. "Aunt Sally promised to help us." We all got into a dressing room and Sally grabbed Bianca and made her change into a white top with a black leather jacket with ripped blue jeans and a beige scarf and boots. Her hair was made into a fishtail braid and she had a bit of silver eyeshadow and eye liner on with little blush and lip gloss. She looked stunning! "You look amazing Bee!"  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Now it's Thalia's turn!"

Thalia was pulled into the changing room and came out with a black, sleeveless turtleneck crop top with blue jeans, a denim jacket and she had black lightning earrings, black eyeliner, some eyeshadow and lipstick. _**(Sorry, I was stuck with Thalia's outfit. You can imagine the hair.) "**_That looks great!" We complimented her and she grinned.  
"Your turn Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie!" I managed to say before I was pulled in by Sally. She made me where a white wool top with brown trousers and brown boots with a brown scarf. My hair was made into a messy fishtail bun and I had a little bit of blush on, some eyeshadow and lip gloss. That's it. "Wow Annabeth." Thalia praised.  
"You look gorgeous!" Bianca shrieked. I blushed.  
"Thanks guys."

I quickly dropped Matthew and Bobby at school and went to mine with Thalia and Bobby. I was terrified. Beads of sweat were building on my forehead and my hands were shaking. My friends noticed this and reassured me. "Calm down Annabeth, it'll be fine." Bianca said.  
"Yeah, we've practised so much! We have our instruments, the microphones and we're gonna be awesome!"  
I took a deep breath. "Thanks guys. You're right. The Angels of Olympus will prevail!"

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's the fifth of January now. I have gone out everyday day since the start of the year and I've been extremely busy. Pleaseee forgive me. It is right now, seven am. Also, I am homeschooled. This is why my parents want me to finish my curriculum quicker so I can start GCSE. Anyway, in this chapter you found out about a secret hideout! The next chapter will be the talent show. This chapter was pretty long- another reason this took forever. **_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**EshaltheSiren16**_  
_**WritingGoddess12**_  
_**DaughterofAthena233**_  
_**breezzyaleesha63**_

_**Goodbye my little angels**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	5. The Talent Show

Chapter 5: The Talent Show

_**(A/N: Hi guys! I am back with another chapter! It is the 6 of January and 11:59 am. Almost noon. So, I hope you guys will enjoy all the songs that I put in this chapter. I will list all the songs at the AN at the end. This chapter will be long but I hope you enjoy!)**_

**Bold= Thalia, **_Underline italics= Bianca,__ Italics= Annabeth_

_Annabeth POV_

I walked out the car and headed into school. To say I was nervous was an understatement. But Thals and Bee reassured me that we'd be great. Everyone who was in the talent show had to skip first lesson so we headed to the p.e hall. Our show was gonna be the last one to perform so we had plenty of time to chill. I signed our name and then went to my friends. "So, since our show is at the end," Thalia said. "We can just do whatever until the end." I nodded. The students were already beginning to file into the hall. "Come on." I said. "Let's get the front seats." After everyone sat down, the head teacher, Mr D, made a speech.

"Okay kids, welcome to the Goode high talent show." There was applause. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, we have our three judges here, Chiron, Apollo and Hermes." They waved. "Now, let us begin!"  
"First up is... Chloe Greene."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Oh gods. It was our turn next. Everyone was gone to get refreshments so me, Bianca and Thalia quickly set up. "Okay. We can do this! Just think about this as a nice revenge Annie. You want them to know how you feel."  
"Okay." I replied. "Angels of Olympus will win!"  
We laughed and took our positions just as Chiron called out our names. "And finally, we have a band called 'The Angels of Olympus'!"  
We stepped out onto the stage and began.

_Piper POV_

"Hi everyone!" Thalia said. "Our first song is 'All my friends are fake', written by Annabeth here." Me and my friends gasped. _All my friends are fake? _I thought. _What type of name is that?_  
_"D_o you think they'll be good?" I asked Rachel.  
"Nah. They'll suck." She replied and I nodded. The girls on stage started singing.

"_I've been keeping things inside,_  
_taking up space 'til I got someone"_  
_"__I can open my mind up to_  
_I guess it worked pretty good 'till now"_  
**"But sh*****ts kinda getting serious,**  
**I think I'm running out of room."**

Woah. As much as I hate to admit it. They sounded good. And that's what annoyed me.

"_Everyone's got someone built custom_  
_To give their darkness to._  
_I wish I had someone, to trust '__em_  
**But loyalty don't come for free"**

Bianca was wicked good at drums and since Thalia's on guitar, I'm guessing that Annabeth is the lead singer.

"'_Cause all my friends are fake, fake, fake, fake,_  
_They just want me for the day, day until they don't._  
_I stay up wondering_  
**What if I broke my legs?**  
_What if I changed my name?_  
_Would you still love me the same?_  
_Or are you just as fake?_  
_Like all my friends are fake."_

When Annabeth sang the first line her eyes welled up with tears and at the last line, a single tear fell.

"_Sorry if I got you wrong,_  
_Didn't mean to judge you by the cover,_  
**I've been burnt so many times,**  
**It's hard to turn it off.**

**Everyone's got people they see through,**  
_But I see through everyone._  
_So if you want me to believe you, and need you,_  
**Might take some time, to recognise**

'_Cause all my friends are fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_They just want me for the day, day until they don't_  
_I stay up wondering,_  
_**What if I broke my legs?**_  
_What if I changed my name?_  
_Would you still love me the same?_  
_Or are you just as fake?_  
_Like all my friends are fake."_

As the song ended, I looked at Hazel. Her bottom lip was shaking like she was going to cry. Annabeth looked more confident now and said, "Our second song for tonight is called 'What about us'."

"_La da da da da da da da da da_  
_Da da da_  
**We are search lights, we can see in the dark**  
_We are rockets, pointed up at the stars,_  
_We are billions of beautiful of beautiful hearts._  
_And you sold us, down the river too far._

**What about us?**  
_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_  
_What about us?_  
**What about all the broken happy ever after?**  
_What about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_What about love?_  
_What about trust?_  
**What about us?**

**We are problems that need to be solved**  
_We are children that need to be loved_  
_We were__willin', we came when you called_  
_But man, you fooled us, enough is enough!_

**What about us?**  
_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_  
_What about us?_  
**What about all the broken happy ever after?**  
_What about us?_  
_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_  
_What about love?_  
_What about trust?_  
**What about us?"**

"Damn," Jason whispered to me. "They're actually kind of good."  
"I know right." I said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness someone else thought that too.  
"For our third song, we called it 'Gasoline', all of us wrote it together." Bianca said and they continued.

"**Are you insane like me?**  
_Been in pain like me?"_

When Annabeth said this, she pushed her arm sleeve up and showed everyone a deep scar. The crowd gasped.

"_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
**Just to pour that motherf**ker down the drain like me?**  
_Would you use water bill to dry the stain like me?_  
_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?"_

Tears fell down Annabeth's face.

"_Do the people whisper about on the train like me?_  
_Saying you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?"_

They all took a deep breath.

"_And all the people say..._  
**You can't wake up, this is not a dream/ **_You can't wake up this is not a dream_  
**You're p****art of a machine, you are not a human being/ **_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
**With your face all made up, living on a screen**_/ With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
**Low on sel****f esteem so you run on gasoline/ **_Low on self esteem so you run on gasoline_

**Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh/ **_Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh_  
_I think there's a flaw in my code_  
**Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh**_/ Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh_  
_These voices won't leave me alone_  
_Well my heart is gold and my hands are... cold."_

Tears swiftly followed down Annabeth's face as if she wrote this on her life. _What if she did? _I took a deep breath. No. Annabeth's life is perfect.

"**Are you deranged like me?**  
_Are you strange like me?_  
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
**Do you call yourself a f**king hurricane like me?**  
_Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

_And all the people say..._  
**You can't wake up, this is not a dream/ **_You can't wake up this is not a dream_  
**You're**** part of a machine, you are not a human being/ **_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
**With your face all made up, living on a screen/**_With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
**Low on s****elf esteem so you run on gasoline/ **_Low on self esteem so you run on gasoline_

**Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh/ **_Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh_  
_I think there's a flaw in my code_  
**Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh/**_ Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh_  
_These voices won't leave me alone_  
_Well my heart is gold and my hands are... cold."_

They finished the song and Annabeth quickly wiped away her tears. "The next song written by me is called 'Lovely'." Annabeth said. They didn't wait and began.

"_Thought I found a way._  
_Thought I found a way, yeah. _**(Found/ **_Found)_  
_But you never go away,___**(Never go away/ **_Never go away)_  
_So I guess I gotta stay now._

_Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here/ _**Oh I hope someday I'll make it out of here/ **_Oh I hope someday I'll make it out of here._  
_Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years/___**Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years/ **_Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years._  
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near/___**Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near/ **_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near._  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear/ **Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear/ **_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear."_

Annabeth let more tears fall but strangely enough, it didn't affect her singing. Everyone was watching spellbound. And so was I.

"_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone,_  
_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone,_  
_Hello. Welcome home._

**Walking out of town.**  
**Lookin' for a better place, **_(Lookin' for a better place)_  
_Something's on my mind,_  
_Always in my head space. _

_Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here/ _**Oh I hope someday I'll make it out of here/ **_Oh I hope someday I'll make it out of here._  
_Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years/___**Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years/ **_Even if it takes all night, or a hundred years._  
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near/___**Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near/ **_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near._  
_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear/_**Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear/ **_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear."_

"_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone,_  
_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone,_  
_Hello. Welcome home."_

Okay. Wow. That was amazing. I obviously won't say that aloud, but I can think it. Who knew the person I bullied was an amazing singer? Judging by the faces of literally everyone, they all thought so too. Hazel had tears down her face, and I admit I was second guessing myself. "The next song is called 'Human'." Thalia said and they started singing.

"_I can hold my breath_  
**I can bite my tongue**  
_I can stay awake for days,_  
_If that's what you want._  
_Be your number one/___**Be your number one/ **_Be your number one_  
_I can fake a smile_  
**I can force a laugh**  
_I can dance and play the part,_  
_If that's what you ask._

_I can do it._  
_I can do it._  
**I can do it."**

They took a deep breath and Annabeth opened her mouth.

"_But I'm only Human!_  
_And I bleed when I fall down._  
_I'm only human!_  
_And I crash and I break down._  
_Your words in my head."_

A tear fell.

"_Knives in my heart."_

Another tear.

"_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human~._

**I can turn it on**  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of the worlds,_  
_If that's what you want,_  
_Be your everything/ _**Be your everything/ **_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
**I can do it**  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human~!_  
_And I bleed when I fall down._  
_I'm only human~!_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Words in my head,_  
_Knives in my heart,_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human~!_

_I'm only human~!_  
_I'm only human~!_  
**Just a little human~!"**

Thalia ended gasping for air. That was a pretty long note and I'm impressed. "Wow." I heard Reyna mutter. Everyone applauded but they weren't done yet. "The next song is called 'I'm a mess'. And its by Annie here too!"

"_Everything's been so messed up here lately,_  
_Pretty sure they don't wanna be seen with me._  
_Oh, they don't love me, they don't love me,_  
_they don't love me, they don't love me_  
**But that's okay/ **_But that's okay_  
_'__Cause I love me, yeah, I love me_  
_Yeah, I love me,_  
_Yeah, I love myself anyway_  
_Hey~"_

She smiled sadly and everyone could see it in her eyes that she was troubled.

"**Everything's gonna be alright**  
_Everything's gonna be okay._  
**It's gonna be a good, good life/**_It's gonna be a good, good life_  
_That's what my therapist say."_

Everyone gasped.

"**Everything's gonna be alright**  
_Everything's gonna be just fine_  
**It's gonna be a good, good life/**_It's gonna be a good, good life."_

Annabeth shook her head.

"_I'm a mess, I'm a loser,"_

Tears fell, the onlookers gasped.

"_I'm a hater, I'm a user."_

The tears fell on each word.

"_I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_  
_I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed._  
_I don't trust no one around us_  
_I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new."_

She took a deep breath and continued like her life depended on it. _What if it did?_

"_Nobody shows up unless I'm paying_  
_Have a drink on me, cheers to the failing."_

A tear fell when she said that. _Failing?_ Annabeth was smart. She was a nerd. How was she failing? "Oh god." I heard Calypso say.

_Oh, they don't love me, they don't love me,_  
_they don't love me, they don't love me_  
**But that's okay/**_But that's okay_  
_'__Cause I love me, yeah, I love me_  
_Yeah, I love me,_  
_Yeah, I love myself anyway_  
_Hey~_

**Everything's gonna be alright**  
_Everything's gonna be okay._  
**It's gonna be a good, good life/**_It's gonna be a good, good life_  
_That's what my therapist say._  
**Everything's gonna be alright**  
_Everything's gonna be just fine_  
**It's gonna be a good, good life/**_It's gonna be a good, good life."_

_I'm a mess, I'm a loser,_  
_I'm a hater, I'm a loser. _  
_I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_  
_I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed._  
_I don't trust no one around us_  
_I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new."_

Annabeth wiped her tears as the song ended. Everyone was looking sad except Annabeth herself who gave a small smile. "Our last and final song, which is also written by me is called 'Dynasty'. Hope you like it." She smiled

"_Some days, it's hard to see._  
_If I was a fool_  
**Or you, a thief.**  
_Made it through the maze,_  
_To find the friends in a million."_

She smiled at that part.

"_And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living/ _**And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living/ **_And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living."_

They took a deep breath.

"_And all I gave you is gone~!_  
_Tumbled like it was stone~!"_

Tears fell down her face.

"_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake._  
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made._  
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up."_

Tears fell at the end of each line. She sang every word with meaning.

"_The scar, I can't reverse."_

She wiped her hand across her left eye and I gasped when I saw what it was. It was a scar. Going vertically down her eye. I heard sharp intakes of air all around me. I looked at Percy and he looked shocked.

"_When the more it heals, the worse it hurts._  
_Gave you every piece of me,_  
**No wonder it's missing.**  
**Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant/**_ Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant._

"_And all I gave you is gone~!"_

All the instruments quickly came into play.

"_Tumbled like it was stone~!_  
_Thought we built that heaven couldn't shake._  
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made._  
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up."_

Her voice was accusing and the way she sang the next part broke every person's heart who was present in the room.

"_It all fell down_  
_It all fell... Down._  
_It all fell_  
_It all fell down_  
_It all fell... Down."_

Hazel, Calypso, Rachel all had tears down their faces. Even Reyna had shed a few and Reyna _never_ cried. I felt my cheeks and found my skin was wet too.

"_It all fell/ _**It all fell/ **_It all fell_  
_It all fell down/___**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_  
_It all fell down/___**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_

**Ay ay ayyy/ **_Ay ay ayyy_

**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_  
**It all fell down/**_It all fell down_  
**It all fell... Down~!/**_It all fell... Down~!"_

There was a quick pause then Annabeth opened her mouth.

"_And all I gave you is GONE~!"_

Tears fell from her eyes swiftly.

"_Tumbled like it was STONE~!_  
_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake._  
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made._  
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up._

_It all fell/ _**It all fell/ **_It all fell_  
_It all fell down/___**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_  
_It all fell down/___**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_

**Ay ay ayyy/ **_Ay ay ayyy_

**It all fell down/ **_It all fell down_  
**It all fell down/**_It all fell down_  
**It all fell... DOWN~!/**_It all fell... DOWN~!"_

The last lines, they all said together.

"**It all fell/ **_It all fell_  
**It all fell down/**_It all fell down_  
**It all fell... DOWN~!/**_It all fell... DOWN~!_  
_**And all I gave you is GONE~!**_  
**Ay ay ayyy ~!/**_Ay ay ayyy~!_

_Thought we built a/ _**Thought we built a/ **_Thought we built a_  
_Dynasty forever couldn't break... Up."_

Everyone applauded like crazy and the girls on stage were blushing like crazy. "Thanks." They all said and smiled.

_Annabeth POV_

As soon as I sang the last note, everyone erupted in cheers. I was so happy. This was the first time I had been this happy in school. We thanked everyone and got off stage. "Congratulations everyone!" The headteacher began to say. I tapped Bianca on the shoulder. "Can I have some makeup to cover my eye?" She handed it to me and I exited the hall and went into the bathroom. I put on the makeup and stepped out. "Hey! You there!" A man wearing black stepped into view. "Put your hands up." I paled. This man had a gun. Without a second thought I ran to the hall and barged in. The hall was quiet and I quickly slammed the door shut loudly and leaned against. "Uhh. Hey?" I said as everyone stared at me. "Annabeth? What is it?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm just being chased by a dude with a gun. No biggie." I said sarcastically.  
I opened the door a bit and saw the man. "Oh god. He's coming."  
"Who?"  
"Um." I said walking on stage. "A dude with a gun is chasing me."  
"WHAT?!" Thalia yelled. "You okay?"  
"He didn't shoot me." I reassured her and gulped. "Yet."  
Then all hell broke loose. Students started screaming and running everywhere.  
"SILENCE." Mr D yelled. "Everyone calm down!"  
They obeyed him and stood in lines.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. The man who was chasing me was standing there.  
"WHERE IS ANNABETH CHASE?" he yelled.  
Everyone stared at me.  
I gulped.

_**(Heyyy. Hope you guys enjoyed! It is still the 6 of January and is 4:25 pm. I think its pretty good that I wrote a whole chapter in less than four hours. Even though I already posted SS today, ima post this too. Here are the songs:**_

'_**All my friends are fake' by Tate McRae**_  
_**'What about us' by Pink**_  
_**'Gasoline' By Halsey**_  
_**'Lovely' By Billie Eilish**_  
_**'Human' By Christina Perri**_  
_**'I'm a mess' By Bebe Rexha**_  
_**'Dynasty' By MIIA**_

_**Also, I changed some of the words so they fit in with Annabeth singing them. Tell me what you think of this chap! Also, there **_**will **_**be Percabeth. Just not yet.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	6. Who To Shoot?

Chapter 6: Who to shoot?

_**(Hi guys! I have been itching to write this chapter for AGES. So hope you like it. It is 3:33 pm and I have an announcement. In the previous chap, for some reasons, Bianca's lines did not get underlined so it looks like Bianca is not singing at all. I don't know what happened but I do know that Bianca had an equally important role singing, but it looks like that Annabeth has been singing Bianca's lines. False. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!)**_

_Previously:_

Suddenly, the door burst open. The man who was chasing me was standing there.  
"WHERE IS ANNABETH CHASE?" he yelled.  
Everyone stared at me.  
I gulped.

_Bianca POV_

I stared at Annabeth who had visibly paled. I looked around to see everyone staring at my friend and frowned. Why did this man want her? "Why do you want her?" Thalia asked fiercely, stomping in front of everybody. "Me and Annabeth have... Business to attend to." He replied. "Come in boys." Loads of other men came in and surrounded us. "Everyone go down to the basement or I will shoot this girl." He said grabbing Thalia and putting the gun to her temple. She gulped but said nothing. Everyone obeyed and we walked downstairs.

The basement was huge. I don't even know why we had one in the first place, big waste of space. All of us went on one side and the men vanished and only the main one stood in front of us all. He held a bag. He opened it and out fell Annabeth. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "Shut up!" The man yelled. We all shut up. He drew a chalk line in front of us. "No one goes over this line or you die." Then he picked up Annabeth and threw her against the wall.

_Annabeth POV_

The man picked me by the neck and threw me against the wall. I said nothing since it happened every day. But everyone else wasn't used to it. "ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed. I raised my head and gave a small smile. Everyone stared at me. "You- He just- You just got thrown against a wall!" Nico cried. I shrugged and stood up. The man came up to me and punched my face and kicked my stomach then grabbed my neck and picked me up. "Unhand the girl this instant!" Mrs Dodds yelled. Mrs Dodds? Standing up for me? That was new. The man ignored her and threw me against the wall again. I slumped to the floor and coughed. "Oh my gods." I heard Piper say.

I looked at the man. "You seem familiar." I said to him.  
"Don't recognize me, do you? Miss _Chase."_  
_I gasped. It was him. My mum's murderer._ "IT WAS YOU!" I screamed. "YOU WERE THE WHO KILLED MY MOM!" Everyone gasped. "Y-you killed her." I said tears falling of my face. I scrambled away from him. "Why?" I asked.

"Your mother was quite feisty, like you." He said. "She jumped right in front of you to save your life."  
"Who was the other guy?" I asked. "WHO WAS IT?!"  
"Gabe Ugliano." The man said. I heard Percy gasp. I looked at him and he looked so shocked.  
"Y-you and that man killed my mom!" I screamed. "Who are you then? Mr Sh*t?"  
He frowned and kicked my face. I heard screeches and sat up. "I am Luke Castellan."  
"Luke Castellan and Gabe Ugliano." I repeated. "Now I know what to tell the police." He punched my gut and hit my face. "You won't be able to tell the police because you'll be dead."

"Don't touch her!" Bianca screamed.  
"Ahh Bianca di Angelo." Luke drawled.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know everyone who Annabeth knows. You're the sister of the guy that despises this dumb blonde."  
"Don't. Call. Annabeth. Dumb." Bianca said fiercely. Luke lunged out and grabbed Bianca and pulled her in the middle. "Don't touch her." I said firmly. "You touch anyone else here, you die."

He laughed and ignored me. "And we have Percy Jackson." I tensed up.  
"What does any of this have to do with him?"  
"He hates you too, right? You've been in pain because of your former friends, let them have a taste of their own medicine." He grabbed a little boy.  
"Tyson Blofis." Luke said.  
"Leave him alone!" Percy cried at the same time I said, "Let go of him!"

"This is Percy Jackson's little brother!" Luke laughed. He put the boy next to Bianca in a corner and came towards me. "Time for punishment Annie." He said. I closed my eyes as his fist came in contact with my jaw. He kicked my stomach and I was sent sprawling across the floor. I was thrown against the wall and I slumped down to the floor. "ANNABETH!" I heard Hazel scream.  
I opened my eyes and gave a small smile. "I'll be perfectly fine Haze." I said. She started crying. "Do you know why Annabeth doesn't scream or cry when I do this to her?" Luke announced. My eyes widened and I half sat up. "How do you know?" I whispered.  
"I know everything about you Annabeth Minerva Marie Chase." He said. "It is because-"

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me strangely. "Don't tell them."  
"Hmm... Secret is it?" He addressed the crowd. "Ever wondered why Annabeth hates going to the nurse or hospital? For the very same reason."  
"Shut up." I growled.

He came at me again, punching, kicking, slapping, hitting. I could taste blood in my mouth. "Now Annabeth." He said. "Let's play a game?"  
I stood up. "What game?" I spat.  
He grinned. "Who to shoot?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"Who to shoot. That's what it's called."  
My eyes widened and I looked at Bianca and Tyson. "You wouldn't dare."  
"Oh I very much would."

He grabbed Bianca and Tyson and made isosceles triangle with me as the farthest point. "Now." Luke smirked. "This is how we play."  
Everyone looked at me and I met Percy's eyes. He gave me a silent pleading and I looked away. "Annabeth here." He explained pointing to me. "Will choose someone to shoot. It can be herself, it can be Tyson, it can be Bianca. But she must choose otherwise I will kill everyone in this room."  
I gasped and tears fell from my eyes. "You can't make do that."  
"I can and I have." He said.

I took a deep breath and walked to Bianca and hugged her. Everyone gasped. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I hope you can forgive me." she gave me a watery smile and I walked over to Tyson. I hugged him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes. It will all be over soon. 'Kay buddy?" He nodded and I heard a yelp.  
"Leave him out of this!" Percy shouted.  
"Quiet!" I snapped. I looked at him and softened. He actually cares about someone. "Just trust me."

I walked back to my place. "Tyson, close your eyes." I said. He nodded and I looked at everyone. "So, who do you choose?" Luke smirked.  
I took a deep breath. "Me."  
"WHAT?!" Thalia shrieked.  
I looked at her and gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry Thalia. But you know that this is the best choice. Besides." I looked at everyone. "No one will miss me."  
"But I will." She cried.  
"And so, will I." Bianca said tears streaming down her faces.  
"But only you two will." I replied.

"No." I heard a voice. "We will too."  
I looked at the person who spoke and saw Hazel.  
"Oh please!" Thalia snapped, suddenly angry. "All you guys do is bully her. Nothing else. You haven't helped her. You don't what she's going through. If you would have cared, none of you would have left her!"  
They all look shocked, but I have to admit, I did agree with Thalia. She was right. I ignored everyone and looked at Luke. "Shoot." He lifted up to the gun and I closed my eyes. I heard a gunshot, but nothing hit me. I opened my eyes and saw that someone had thrown a bowling ball at Luke and he had shot a wall. Thalia shrugged. "I had bowling after school." I smiled and I heard another gunshot. I screamed when something hit my leg.

"My leg." I croaked. I heard another shot and screamed again when it hit my arm. Tears started leaking out my eyes as I put pressure on my wounds. Luke came up to me and kicked me and punched me again. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying out. Then he grabbed my neck and started choking me. "S-stop." I choked out. Luke grinned and I looked at my friends and another tear made its way down my face. I heard a grunt and saw that Reyna had thrown her backpack at Luke. He let me go and I crumpled to the floor.

I gasped for air and coughed heavily. I touched my neck and flinched. I guess I'll have a bruise there tomorrow. _If I make it out alive. _Thanks for the motivation. I crawled away from Luke until my back hit a wall. Another man came out of nowhere. I recognized his greasy hair and fat body. "Your Gabe Ugliano." I said.  
"That's right kid." He punched my face and I whimpered. He punched my gut and I flew next to Bianca and Tyson. "OH, MY GODS ANNABETH!" She screamed. I groaned and carefully stood up.

Luke and Gabe came towards me and grabbed my arms, they pulled me into the middle of everyone. "Where is Percy Jackson?" Gabe asked. Percy went through the crowd and I shook my head at him. Why was he coming? When he saw Gabe, he paled. "Hello brat." Gabe snarled. "You miss me?"  
"That one year, was hell for me." Percy spat.  
"Well this girl's ten years, are worse." Luke replied and pulled out his gun again.

Everyone became silent. Gabe kicked me and they both let me go and I fell on the floor between them. I looked up at Percy. "Go." I croaked. "Otherwise they'll hurt you too." I can't believe I just said that. Why would I say that? He looked shocked and took a few steps back. I stood on my feet and looked at the two men. "You can hurt me. You can break me. You can kill me. But you won't hurt the people that I hate and love. _Ever." _In response, I got a punch to the stomach and a hit to my face. I ignored my tears and stood strong. Gabe picked me up and threw me in a corner then Luke grabbed Bianca and Tyson.

He put them opposite me and then went to the crowd. He pulled Thalia out and put her next to Bee and Ty. "Annabeth Chase." Luke voice echoed in the silent hall. "These three are the sibling of the people who make your life miserable. And I can kill them. You just need to give me a signal." Jason, Nico and Percy's heads whipped around to look at me. My bloody face staring at the three of theirs. I gave a small smile to each one of them. "You won't kill any of them." I stated firmly. "Why should others suffer because they have done the same to me? You don't fight fire with fire."

Both men were fuming Gabe ran to me and punched and kicked me. "STOP HURTING HER!" Someone screamed. He ignored it and kicked harder. I looked at Luke who was pointing a gun at Thalia, Bianca and Tyson. "Say bye bye." He grinned, his hands on the trigger.  
"STOP!" I screamed. I jumped up and bolley kicked Gabe's face. _When did I learn to do that? _Gabe shouted and I ran towards the three people I cared so much about. Luke pulled the trigger. "NO!" I shouted and jumped in front of them. I heard three gunshots ring through the air. And each of them hit me. I slumped to the floor. "ANNABETH!" They screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Bianca shouted until she was hoarse.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Thalia cried.

I groaned and sat up trying to ignore the pain of five bullets in me. Gabe was somehow unconscious. I tackled Luke to the floor and took his gun and held it in front of me. "I'll do it if you try anything." I whispered.  
"You wouldn't." He taunted. "You're to chicken."  
I aimed at a wall and shot. "That was a test." I said. _You really gonna do it? '_Course not.  
I let my tears fall. "You're a monster and you deserve to go to jail for life."

Suddenly the doors burst open. Police came in from everywhere. "FINALLY!" Thalia yelled. "WHERE YOU A F**KING HOUR AGO? MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SHOT FIVE TIMES AND SAVE EVERYONE'S F**KING LIFE!"  
"Where's your friend?" A police officer asked.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK? DIDN'T IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT SHE MIGHT BE THE ONE COVERED IN HER OWN BLOOD!?" The police frowned and I moved away from Luke as they tackled him and put him in cuffs.

I sighed and Luke said. "I want to say something to her." He pointed to me.  
The police let him. He turned to me. "Do you think a 16 year old can survive with six shots in her?" Then he grabbed the policeman's gun and shot. It hit me and I gasped. Thalia and Bianca screamed and I looked at them. "I love you guys." I was out before I hit the floor.

_Thalia POV_

I screamed and ran to my friend. "DO SOMETHING!" I cried. "WHERES THE AMBULANCE?! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" I cried over Annabeth and looked at Bianca who was doing the same. I suddenly became angry. "YOU!" I said pointing to the police. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM TALK?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW SHE'S NEARLY DEAD. AND WHERE'S THE F**KING AMBULANCE." Then I let out a string of very colourful words.

"Now listen here missy." A policeman said. "You have to respect your elders. Ain't no one taught you that?" I looked at him. He looked like he was 19. "What are you 19?" I spat.  
"18 actually." He mumbled. I slapped him. "YOU ARE NOT AN ELDER. HOW DARE YOU BE TALKING ABOUT RESPECT WHEN MY FRIEND IS DYING?!" I slapped him again and went to Bianca. All my aunts and uncles and parents had come by now. I grabbed Bianca and went to them. "What happened?" Dad asked. "We just came to pick you up from school and we saw police cars. Why are you both red?" I looked at Bianca and both of us fell to the floor and started sobbing like crazy. The adults just stared at us in shock.

Aunt Sally came and hugged us both. We sobbed into her shoulder and Percy, Nico, Jason and their friends came up and looked at us uncomfortably. After 5 minutes, we calmed down a bit. "Mum?" Percy said. "Gabe was there."  
"Oh my! Did he hurt you Percy?"  
"Hurt _him?_!" Bianca cried. "Gabe didn't hurt him, but he hurt Annabeth!"  
"What exactly happened?" Hera asked. We all told them with immense detail. They looked horrified and all the ladies were crying. I heard Bianca gasp. "Thals." She whispered. "The ambulance." My eyes widened and we both jumped up and started running towards the ambulance. "Wait." We gasped. "We have to come with her."  
"Sorry but we can't let you." The lady said.  
"Please." We begged, tears running down our faces. "She's our best friend and she doesn't have any others. Please." The lady by the ambulance finally gave in and we thanked her and climbed in.

Both of us grabbed Annabeth's hand as we looked at her. She was incredibly pale and was very bloody. Both of us starting talking to her; Telling her that she was going to be fine and that she was the bravest person we knew. (Which she was). We finally arrived at the hospital and Annabeth got carried away by the doctors. We waited in the waiting room and paced for new of our friend. "D-do you think she'll be okay?" Bianca asked me.  
"Honestly Bee," I replied. "I don't know. She has six bullets in her and tons of scars and bruises." She let loose a sob and we both hugged each other.

"Are you friends of Annabeth Chase?" We heard a voice and jumped up.  
"Yes." I said quickly. "We are. How is she? Is she alive? Is she dead? Please don't say she's dead. Is she awake? Did you get rid of the bullets? Where is she? Can we see her?"  
"Woah there." The doctor laughed. "Slow down."  
"Well hurry up and tell us if she's okay then."  
"Well the thing is that she has six bullets in her and-"  
"We know _that_." Bianca snapped. "What we want to know how she is."  
"Well." The doctor said. "She is recovering quickly. She hasn't woken up yet but we have to do an operation to get the bullets out."  
I nodded and the doctor continued. "We'll also need the details of her parents."

I panicked. What do we say? "Her parents are out the country at the moment." I said. "But my auntie is basically like Annabeth's mum. She should be here soon." At that moment, said person came running into the hospital with everyone following close behind. "Where is she?" Sally asked frantically.  
"She's fine ma'am." _**(Okay, I know this is unrealistic. Annabeth just got shot seven times and she's alive and 'perfectly fine' but this is what I am saying. I need Annabeth for my next chapters. So there. Also, if you didn't already, read the AN at the start.)**_  
_**The doctor explained everything to the adults while us teenagers stood awkwardly next to each other. It must've looked quite funny. Two girls glaring at so many others. "Why are you even here?" I asked coldly.**_  
_**"We're not heartless." Rachel frowned.**_  
_**"Could've fooled me." Bianca muttered under her breath.**_

"What was Luke saying?" Leo blurted out. I glared at him. "I-I mean that when he was about to say something about Annabeth and she screamed No at him."  
"That's none of your business." I said curtly. "If she would have wanted you to know, then she would've told you."  
"And what about when Gabe was speaking to Percy?" Jason piped up. "Percy said that his one year had been hell. But Luke said Annabeth's ten years were worse. What ten years?"  
"Like we said." Bianca glared. "None of your business."  
"We just-" Calypso began to say.  
"I think you all should go." I said turning away.  
They sighed and walked out.

"Bianca di Angelo and Thalia Grace?" We saw the same doctor come after a few hours. "I'm Doctor Solace by the way. Will Solace. We finished the operation. You're allowed to see her now."

_**(Hoi. This chap was sooooo sad! It is 12:35 am, 9 Jan. Past midnight. ._. Okay. Hope you enjoyed the chap and didn't cry tooo much. Will post soon. I actually cried a lot while writing this.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	7. Treehouse

Chapter 7: Treehouse

_**(Hi! I am back. Please don't kill me. Again. It is 6:36 am, 11 Jan. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. (Even though it was super sad). So I hope you like this chap. I don't have that many ideas for this one though. Enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

Ugh. Why is my body on fire? I groaned and opened my eyes. "Am I dead?" I said to no one at all. "No, sweetie." A nurse entered the room. "You're alive."  
"What happened?" I asked  
"We were hoping you could tell us." She answered.  
"Oh." I said as everything came back to me. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"That's alright honey." The nurse smiled. "There are some people here to see you."  
People here to see me? I smiled and leaned back in the pillows just as the door burst open.

"Where is she?!" I heard someone yell.  
The nurse pointed to me and the person came into view. She hugged me so tight I thought my bones were going to break. "I'm okay Thalia." I whispered. She let me go and gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever do that again." I smiled and got attacked by another person. "You're okay!" I grinned and hugged her back.  
"Of course, I am Bee."  
She gave me another sisterly kiss on the cheek and then the adults came in. "Oh God!" Sally cried. She came and hugged me and I smiled. This was a motherly hug. She kissed my forehead and Hera came and did the same.

"How are you doing Annabeth?" Zeus asked gently.  
"I'm better." I said gently sitting up. I moved my leg and flinched. They looked at me, concerned. I forced a smile and they calmed down a bit. A doctor came in and introduced himself. "I am Doctor Will Solace." he said. "So Annabeth, you are free to leave in a few hours and are allowed to go to school. You need to take it easy. If you have trouble breathing you have to tell the nearest person. They will help you calm down. Okay?" I nodded. "Also, the police are here to talk with you if that's okay." I nodded again and a few policemen came into the room. I noticed one of them kept a good distance from Thalia. She was glaring at him. _I wonder what that's about. _

"Hi Annabeth." One man said. "I am officer Tim. Can you tell us what happened?" I nodded and started explaining, Thalia and Bianca chirping in occasionally. "Their names?" A police woman asked.  
"Luke Castellan and Gabe Ugliano." I replied. "Also, I know who killed my mother, Athena Chase."  
The police looked up at me quickly. "You do?"  
I nodded once more. "It was the same two men."  
The police nodded gravely then smiled at me. "Thanks Annabeth. We'll leave you alone now."  
They left and I looked at my two friends. "Well, I'll be back in school tomorrow. Good thing right?"  
They said nothing.  
"Oh, come on you two!" I exclaimed. "Relax a bit."

"We're just worried." Bianca explained.  
"You were shot six times and you're going to school tomorrow." Thalia added.  
"I'll be careful." I promised.  
They looked like they wanted to argue so instead I asked, "You didn't tell my parents, did you?"  
They shook their heads and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I was hit over and over again. "That'll teach you to burn my toast." Helen said.  
Dad slapped me again. "You do that again, I kill you."  
I nodded and they went out the room. I groaned and looked at the time. 15 minutes to get to school. It was the day after I had left the hospital and Helen and dad shortly arrived after I went back home. The twins were already at school so I heaved myself up and trudged to the bathroom. I wiped the blood of and applied the makeup.

I faked a smile and looked at myself in the mirror.  
The loneliest people are the kindest.  
The saddest people smile the brightest.  
The most damaged people are the wisest.  
All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way _they do._  
_And I am them all._

I shook my head and cleared the thoughts. I ignored my pain and jumped out of the window and onto the tree and started heading for school. I entered the school doors and ignored the stares I was getting. I pulled my hoodie to cover my hair and bowed my head so no one could see my face. I made it to my locker and propped my books inside. Everyone was whispering and pointing at me, but I ignored it. I felt someone push me and I stumbled. I turned around to see Matt Sloan and his girlfriend, Drew.

Drew was like Matt. Horrible and always assuming they're the rulers of the school. "Well if it isn't miss Saviour of the school." Drew smirked.  
I scowled. "What do you want Drew?"  
"You think that because you took a few shots, you rule the school?" Matt spat.  
"What?" I asked. "I'm not doing anything of the sort."  
"As if." He replied.  
"Watch your back Chase." Drew smirked. "Today, you're gonna get it." Then they walked away.

I was confused. I did nothing of the sort. _Just Drew being Drew. _What If they did do something? _All you can do is hope._  
_I walked to class and sat down in my seat._  
_"Good morning class." Miss Tabby said. We greeted her._  
_She began her class and I listened closely. Suddenly, I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned around and saw the _populars grinning at me, motioning for me to open the paper they had thrown. I opened it and read the words:

_You couldn't have just died?_  
_Populars_

I held back tears and scrunched the paper up. I coughed and the teacher looked at me. "Annabeth, sweetie," She said. "You think you can finish this sentence?"  
I nodded and grabbed the chalk off of the table. I held it up in front of the board and suddenly froze. I dropped the chalk and started coughing violently. "Annabeth?" Miss Tabby asked. "What is it sweetie?"  
I continued coughing and gasping for air. "C-Can't... B-Breathe." I gasped out.

Thalia and Bianca jumped up and tried to calm me down. Someone went out to get the nurse. I fell on my knees and gasped for air and tried to control my breathing.  
In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.  
Slowly, my breathing became normal and I took a deep breath. I stood up shakily and leaned on Bianca. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Wanna go to the nurse?" Thalia asked. I shook my head.  
"No. I'm fine now."  
They looked unsure but I sat down. The lesson continued with many people giving me strange looks.

The bell finally rang and I trudged through the next few lessons. I was at my locker when I saw Drew and Matt come up. "Hey Annabeth." Drew said. I was shocked. She wasn't bullying me yet? "Hi?" I said.  
"We wanted to borrow a pen. Do you have one?"  
"Yeah, sure. Give me a second." I smiled and looked in my locker for an extra pen. _Maybe they aren't so bad._ Suddenly I felt a push and fell in my locker. _Spoke too soon._ The door shut and I was trapped. "Hey!" I yelled. "Let me out!"  
I heard laughing and Matt's voice. "Hopefully you can die in there."

My voice got caught and I started breathing heavily as not to panic. This was a tight space and I couldn't sit down. I heard footsteps walking away and realised they had gone. I tried banging on the door but no one heard me. _They're all in maths._ I felt tears prick my eyes. I was going to run out of oxygen and die in here. _And no one will notice._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Thalia POV_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as Mrs Dodds entered the room. I hate Maths. So useless. I looked around the class and watched everyone. Bianca was sketching on her book. Jason, Percy and Nico were whispering among each other. Grover and Juniper were reading. Calypso and Leo were cuddling. Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Rachel were talking, and Frank was staring at Hazel. I heard Drew talking with Matt. "She'll learn her lesson. That's what she gets for messing with us."

I frowned and scanned the class. Where was Annabeth? "Hey Bee." I whispered. She looked up at me. "Where's Annabeth?"  
"Isn't she here?" My cousin asked and I shook my head.  
"Silence!" Shouted Mrs Dodds.  
She began taking attendance.  
"Piper Mclean."  
"Hi."  
"Jason Grace."  
"'Sup."  
"Thalia Grace."  
"Here."  
"Nico di Angelo."  
"Zombies!"  
"Bianca di Angelo."  
"Present."  
"Calypso Jewel."  
"Toodles."  
"Leo Valdez."  
"It's bad boy supreme."  
"Hazel Levesque."  
"Morning."  
"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."  
"Just call me Reyna."  
"Frank Zhang."  
"I'm here."  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Drew Tanaka."  
"Gorgeous as ever."  
"Matt Sloan."  
"Wassup."  
"Percy Jackson."  
"The one and only."

The list went on for another minute until.  
"Annabeth Chase."  
No answer.  
"Where is Annabeth Chase?"  
"Maybe she's dead." Calypso suggested.  
"She's not dead!" Me and Bianca shrieked.  
"I can still hope." Calypso muttered.  
"Well Annabeth will be getting detention." Mrs Dodds said curtly. She continued the lesson until the bell rang and we all ran out. We tried looking for Annabeth but couldn't find her anywhere. "Maybe she went home." Bianca said.  
"Maybe..."  
We had lunch and a few more lessons. Only two more classes to go.

Me and Bianca were walking to class when I heard Matt and Drew coming. Bianca pulled me behind a pillar so we could listen to what they were saying. "That Anniebell got what she deserved." Drew said.  
Matt laughed. "Hope she's having fun in her locker."  
Drew kissed Matt and I gagged. "We locked her in there for a while now. Don't think sh can breathe. Finally, the world will be rid of that dumb blonde!"  
They both laughed again and walked away.

I looked at Bianca and she had a look of horror on her face. I grabbed her arm and ran to Annabeth's locker. Loads of people were in the halls at their lockers but I pushed them all through. "Thals!" Cried Jason. "Why you running?"  
I ignored him and dragged Bianca to our friend's locker. We stopped in front of it and panted. I banged on her door. "Annabeth!" I cried.  
A crowd had started to form.  
"Annabeth you in there?!" Bianca cried as we banged our fists on the locker door.  
We heard a faint cough.  
"ANNABETH!" Both of screamed. I grabbed the handle and tried to pry it open.  
"Help!" Bianca screamed. "She's locked in there! Call a teacher!"

I banged on the door again and now I was panicked. "Annabeth?!" I put my ear to the door and listened. Suddenly all the teachers emerged and made their way to us. Me and Bianca had tears down our cheeks. "What is going on?" Mr D questioned.  
"Annabeth's locked in there!" I shouted and continued to try open the lock.  
Chiron made his way to the door and banged on it. We heard a faint bang come back and I gasped.  
"Who has a bobby pin?!" Bianca screamed. Reyna quickly gave one to her and Bianca passed it to me and I began fiddling with the lock. I finally heard a satisfying click and pulled the door. I took a step back as Annabeth fell forward and crumpled to the floor. I yelped and me and Bianca quickly caught her and put her on the floor.

"Who did this?" Chiron asked gravely.  
"Me and Thalia heard Matt Sloan and Drew Tanaka talking about how they locked Annabeth in the locker." Bianca explained.  
The nurse came out from behind some students and did CPR on Annabeth. All of us watched with bated breath until we heard a gasp and a lot of coughing. I looked up and saw Annabeth coughing a lot and me and Bianca hugged her tightly.  
"Why am I on the floor?" Annabeth asked. "And why are there so many people surrounding me?"  
We all explained what happened and she confirmed our suspicions.  
"Yes. It was Drew and Matt." She confirmed. "They pushed me in and locked the door so I couldn't escape."

"DREW TANAKA!" Mr D yelled. "MATT SLOAN!"  
The two culprits walked forward, rather confused. "Yes?" Drew said.  
"You are suspended from school for a week and we will call in your parents and let them know. Each teacher will give you extra homework and an assessment which you must complete."  
I grinned. The perfect punishment for two perfectly bratty teenagers. Both of them growled but backed away.

"May I go home early?" Annabeth asked and the teachers nodded.  
She silently packed her things and when she turned around I saw tears leaking out her eyes. "What is it Annabeth?" Bianca asked.  
She turned to us and said. "Looks like everyone wants to kill me." She gave a sad smile. "Might as well disappear for a while."  
She was about to leave when she looked at the populars and said loud and clear for everyone to hear, "And you wanted me to die? Well, I do too."  
And with that, she started running out the school despite all our shouts.

_Annabeth POV_

I ran out of school with tears swiftly coming out my eyes. I ran towards the graveyard and to mum's grave. I sat in front of it. "Hey mum. I miss you." I croaked. I paused for a second then broke down. "Why does everyone want to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm only living for you mum. I love you." I got up and walked for a little while. It was a two-minute walk from my house and I arrived at a secluded area with some huge trees. I looked for one with an owl and love heart on it and finally found it. I felt around for a lever and my hand eventually grabbed it. I pulled down and a ladder came down. I set it on the floor and carefully climbed it. It was quite difficult with all my scars but I managed. Once I reached the top, I climbed inside the small area and pulled up the ladder.

I stood up inside the area and looked around. It was a little treehouse/ hideout that me and my mom made a long time ago. I hadn't been here for a few months. I started cleaning and wiped the dust off of everything. As soon as I was done I went and sat on the bed. Our hide out consisted of one bedroom, a small kitchen with a pantry, a living room, a dining room, a clinic and a small library. I sighed contently and checked the time. I was supposed to be back in five minutes. I groaned and opened the ladder and made my way down. I ran to the house and was met by two very angry people. "YOU IMPUDENT CHILD!" my dad screamed and he smacked me. "YOU BRAT!" Helen screamed. They hit me again and again with no explanation of what I did wrong.

_**(Hi. I am so ashamed of myself. I took forever in publishing this. It is now 14 Jan and the time is 5:16 pm. I hope you enjoyed this chap. SPOILER: In the next chap everyone will find out about Annabeth being abused! Stay tuned!**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_

_**Angle of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	8. The Secret Is Out

Chapter 8: The secret is out

_**(Hi. Please don't kill me. Again. I have just been SUPER busy with work, and I had to do the next chapter of RTSL. Hopefully, this one will be out in a few days. It is 11:32 am, Tuesday 28 January. Hope you enjoy this chapter because in this one, the populars find out! Enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

I'm not going to school for the next three days.

Yeah, I'm skipping. I just can't take it anymore. Don't think anyone will miss me. I'll leave the house for 'school' as usual, but instead of going to school, I'll go to the treehouse. I'll come back at the same time school's dismissed. It's the perfect plan. I went to sleep satisfied with what I've planned.

I felt my cheek burning and my eyes fluttered open. My father's face was looking down on me. "WAKE UP YOU URCHIN!" I scrambled out my bed and stood in front of the bathroom door. "S-sorry sir." I mumbled. He hit me again and I bit my lip. Helen came in and smiled. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I coughed and opened my eyes. I was on the floor and covered in my own blood. I heaved myself up and trudged to the bathroom. I cleaned up the blood and put on some bandages. I ran to the treehouse and climbed the ladder after pulling it down. I grabbed an apple from the pantry and a book from the library then sat down on the bed and began to read.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I woke up quickly and jumped out of bed before dad or Helen could come in and hit me. I had had a pleasant three days and was hoping to have a fourth. I changed into a grey shirt and some black trousers and was about to go out the house when I heard, "ANNABETH CHASE!" I jumped and turned around to see Helen and dad coming at me.  
"Y-yes?"  
"YOUR TEACHERS CALLED TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE SKIPPED SCHOOL. FOR THREE DAYS!"  
I gulped and reached for the door handle. I opened it and Helen screamed. "WE'LL SETTLE THIS WHEN YOU GET BACK!" I ran out the house and started sprinting, ignoring the pain of yesterday night. I bumped in to someone and fell on the floor. It was Bianca. "S-sorry." She helped me up.  
"Annabeth? What are you doing?" Thalia asked.  
"N-nothing. I need to go." And with that, I started running again. I didn't stop until I reached school.

I took a deep breath and was about to open the doors when Thalia and Bianca came beside me. "Where have you been? We were so worried!" Bianca shouted.  
"I skipped school." I said quietly.  
My friends hugged me and didn't ask more questions which I was grateful for.  
I made it through the day without bumping into the populars. As the last bell rang, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out. I stopped when I heard Thalia shout my name.

I turned around to see her with the populars. "Yeah Thals?"  
"Sorry Annabeth but today me and Bee are gonna be hanging out with our cousins. Is that fine? Will you be okay?"  
"She'll be fine! She's always alone anyway, won't be different for this brat." Nico jeered.  
I nod my head and then realize something. "W-what time is it?"  
"Quarter past two." Reyna replied.  
My eyes grew wide. I was late. "I have to go!" I turned back around and started sprinting until I reached my house.  
I reached for the handle with a shaking hand and as soon as I opened it, a beer bottle hit the wall beside me.

I dropped my bag and Helen screamed. "YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" She slapped me and I flinched. My dad came and hit me. I fell on the floor clutching my face. Helen kicked me and tears made their way down my face. I felt someone punch my face and I cried out. Another kick to my side.  
Punch to my stomach.  
Slap on my face.  
Hit to my leg.

My dad took off his belt and Helen told me to take off my shirt. I shivered and she slapped me. I quickly took off my shirt and she used the belt on me. I felt a searing pain on my back and I screamed. This happened twenty times. I was on the floor and losing a lot of blood. "P-please." I pleaded. "S-s-stop."  
They laughed and hit me again. And again. And again.  
More punches and kicks came my way. Helen went into the kitchen and came back with a sharp knife. My eyes widened and I sat up and yelled at the pain. Helen advanced on me and I scrambled back until I hit the wall.

More tears fell down my face. It was like a river now. My tears mingled with my blood. I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on so it could stop the blood a bit. No such luck. Every part of my body was on fire, my lip was bleeding and there was blood coming out my temple. Helen grabbed my leg and made a long cut going downwards. I screamed and struggled under her grip. My dad came and held me down as Helen brought the knife down on my arm. I yelled again and my dad punched me. I sobbed and cried for them to stop but they hit me all the more.

After a few more minutes of torture, they stepped back and my dad picked me up by neck gruffly. "We don't want you here today. Go sleep on the streets and don't go to those people's house as well. If you do, we'll know. Have fun on the streets!" And with that, he went to the door, opened it, and threw me out. I flew across my driveway until I hit a car. I hit the car with a loud _Thump!_ And then I fell on the floor. I groaned and lay on the floor for a few moments. I was still bleeding a lot and my bruises were starting to show. The blood kept flowing rapidly and it showed no sign of stopping. _I can't go to Thalia or Bee's because they're hanging out with their family. I can't stay on the streets either. I'll just go to the treehouse. _My tears were still coming and I heaved myself up from the floor really slowly. I swayed on my feet and turned right until I bumped into someone. I fell on the floor again and looked up to see Percy Jackson. Behind him, were all the populars and my friends. I bit my lip to calm the pain down a bit and mumbled a sorry. I got up once again and ignored the shocked faces of the people watching and went left instead.

I limped for ten minutes until I found the right tree and groped for the lever. Once I found it, I pulled it and the ladder came down. With great difficulty, I climbed up and went into the treehouse. I left the ladder down as I had no strength to pull it up. I went to the first aid room and took off my shirt. I looked at all the whiplashes and knife marks and more tears flew down. I started coughing violently and fell on all fours. I coughed up blood and I groaned.  
"Oh. My. God."

_Percy POV_

After Annabeth ran away from school, all of us went to Starbucks for a few hours and hung out there. Then we went for a walk. "This is Annabeth's house." Bianca said.  
"Like we care." Calypso replied. We were about to walk in front of a car when the door of Annabeth's house opened. I saw some blonde hair and a lot of crimson droplets fly across the driveway and then hit a car. It was Annabeth.  
"What the hell..." Jason trailed off.  
I gasped. Annabeth was bloody and her tear-stricken face was in pain. She lay on the floor for a few moments and then slowly got up. She swayed on her feet for a bit and then started blindly walking towards us. She bumped into me and fell on the floor again. She put her hand to her head and looked up.

I was too shocked to say anything. "Sorry." She mumbled. I didn't reply.  
She got up again and started limping until she turned left.  
"Was that Annabeth?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah..." Calypso murmured.  
"Bianca." Juniper said. Reyna and Rachel went over to the pool of... liquid and bent down.  
"Blood." Reyna muttered.  
"B-blood?" Hazel stuttered.  
"Let's follow her!" I quickly said and began to follow the trail of blood droplets.  
We walked for ten minutes in silence until we saw Annabeth climb up a ladder.  
"Come on!" Leo whispered and one by one we all climbed up.

It was a cosy little treehouse but we all managed to fit quite easily. "What is this place?" Reyna asked. No one had an answer.  
"Look! More blood." Frank pointed out and we all followed the trail. I stopped when I got in. It was a first aid room and Annabeth was taking off her shirt. I looked at her back and gasped. It had so many cuts and whiplashes. _What the hell. _  
_She started coughing violently and fell on her knees. She spat out blood._  
_"Oh. My. God." Rachel said._

Annabeth looked at us and coughed again. "W-what are you-" She started coughing again.  
"Why are you here?" She asked weakly.  
"Annabeth..." I said. There was nothing else to say. She looked at me and her Grey eyes were full of hurt.  
She collapsed as her arms and legs gave way and she fainted.

Thalia and Bianca immediately jumped into action. Bianca grabbed two pillows and put under Annabeth's head and one under her feet. Thalia grabbed some soft towels and got them wet and started wiping off the blood. Bianca looked at us. "Are you going to help or what?" She hissed.  
The girls quickly began to grab bandages and medicine while us boys stood there doing nothing. "Percy, pick up Annabeth very carefully and put her on a bed." Thalia instructed.  
I carefully picked her up, bridal style and brought her to the bed where Rachel and Calypso were placing medicines and pillows.

I set her down on the bed and watched as Thalia and Bianca began fussing over the blonde.  
"You both look like you've done this before." Nico pointed out.  
Both of my cousins stiffened and a tear went down their cheeks. "We have done this before." Bianca whispered.

"You... Have?" Rachel prompted.  
"Annabeth will explain when she wakes up." Thalia snapped. "It's her choice whether to tell you or not. But now that you've seen her like this. She probably will."  
We nodded and said nothing.  
"Thalia." Bianca gasped. "Look at her arms and legs."  
I looked at Annabeth's arms and saw long cuts that looked like they had been done with a knife.  
"They're knife marks." Calypso breathed.  
"I never thought they would go this far." Thalia said as more tears streamed down her face.  
"They? Who's they?" I asked.  
Thalia was about to reply when I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see Annabeth sitting up. "Ow."  
"Annabeth!" Bianca shrieked. "Lay back down."  
"I'm fine Bee." She tried lifting her arm but flinched. "S-see?"  
"Annabeth." Thalia said. "Lay. Down." She glared at Annabeth who immediately laid back down.  
"Thalia? Bianca?" Annabeth asked. "What are you doing here? How did you find it? Why does everything hurt? Where are my brothers?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth calm down. You're okay. You're fine. We just followed you. It's okay." Thalia purred and started stroking Annabeth's hair.  
"Oh my God!" Annabeth screamed sitting up. "Where are Bobby and Matthew?!"  
"Annabeth, just calm down!" Rachel tried to say.  
"No!" Annabeth shouted. "They're at home! Oh my God." She started scrambling out of bed and fell on the floor.  
"Annabeth, it's okay, they're safe." I said while helping her up.  
She looked at me and said "But they're not safe. They're... They're with them!" Her eyes widened and she jumped onto her feet.  
"Oh my God, they're drunk! They'll... They'll hurt them!"

I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and sat on the bed pulling her next to me. "Shhhh. It's okay. Just explain what's wrong and we'll help, okay?" I whispered in her ear.  
She nodded and I spoke again, "Okay, good. Now, tell me, who's drunk?"  
"M-my parents. They're going to hurt my brothers because I got them m-mad."  
"Why would they get mad at you?" Leo asked.  
Annabeth eyes grew sad and she looked on the floor. "T-they a-abuse me. They don't really have a reason, they just h-h-hurt me."

Rachel, Calypso, Piper, Hazel, Juniper and Reyna jumped on her and hugged her. "We're so so sorry." They sobbed with tears running down their faces. Annabeth looked shocked but then she smiled and hugged them back. "W-we never knew what happened. We're sorry for bullying you. We're sorry for everything. And we're sorry for never being there for you." The girls continued.  
"Hey," Annabeth cooed. "It's okay. I'm fine now. And I forgive you. All of you."  
The girls hugged again and stepped back so Annabeth could breathe.

Then the boys came and hugged her gently and said that they would be her older brothers again. She smiled at that and then I hugged her. She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. Then she sat up straight. "B-but what about my brothers? They're still there. And my parents are drunk!"  
"We'll go get them." Jason said. "And we'll bring them back here. 'Kay? In the meantime, you rest."

"So who's going?" Nico asked.  
"Me." All of us except Annabeth piped up.  
"No Percy, you stay here." Thalia said.  
"What, why?" I asked, standing up.  
"Annabeth needs company." Was all she said.  
"Why me though?" I complained.  
Thalia glared at me and I shut up.  
"Fine." I mumbled.

"You're going to have to get my brothers out through my window." Annabeth explained. "You guys know how to climb trees, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Juniper and Grover replied while the others mumbled quiet agreements.  
"Then you have to get in and out quickly, okay? Come back as fast as you can. And make sure Thalia and Bianca are with you, my brothers only trust them." She instructed.  
They all nodded and left through the ladder.

I sat down on the bed and said nothing. "Hey," Annabeth said, crawling next to me. "What's wrong?"  
I looked up, startled. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing's wrong."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Come on Percy. I know something's bugging you. What is it?"  
I sighed. "How can you forgive people so easily?" I blurted out.  
"What?" She looked shocked at my question.  
"I mean, you forgave everyone within a matter of seconds, even though we were mean to you for years." I looked at the floor.

I felt Annabeth's hand on my chin and she forced me to look at her. I met her eyes and she was smiling. "I forgave you all because I know you mean it. And anyway, I need more friends." She laughed at the last part.  
I hugged her again and buried my face in her neck. She gasped but the returned the hug and I cried into her neck, with tears running down my face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're the bravest person I know. I'm so sorry for hurting you."  
"Hey," Annabeth said gently and lifting my face up. "I forgive you. Like I forgave everyone else. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." She wiped away my tears and grinned. "Who knew that the bad boy of Goode high was a big softie under the façade?" I grinned and replied cheekily, "And who knew the nerd of Goode high was the bravest person on earth?"

Annabeth sighed and leaned into her pillow, then flinched. She sat up and bit her lip. "Does it hurt?" I asked. _Stupid, stupid question. Of course, it hurts. I'm so dumb. _She looked at the floor and nodded. I gently grabbed Annabeth's waist and pulled her into me. Her back was on my stomach and her head was leaning on my chest. She sighed contently and snuggled closer and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _Woah. That is _not _normal._ "Better?" I asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. I smiled and began playing with her blonde curls. _I never realised how pretty Annabeth is._ I looked at her and frowned. _She doesn't deserve any of this._

Five minutes, I heard the ladder creaking. Annabeth heard it too and sat up, much to my dismay. I heard the voices of my friends and frantic talking. The girls entered first and hugged Annabeth. Then Leo, Nico and Grover came, they gave Annabeth a sad smile and stood by the wall. Then Jason and Frank came in holding two little boys. Annabeth gasped and stood up quickly. She limped over to them and silent tears fell down her face. Jason and Frank put the boys on the bed and Annabeth silently cleaned them up. After she was done, she tucked them into her bed and kissed her foreheads. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

We were about to leave when the boys stirred. "A-Annabeth?"  
Annabeth turned around quickly and went to the boys. "Shhh." She purred. "It's okay. I'm here."  
"Are you okay?" One of them asked.  
"Yes Matthew. I'm perfectly fine." That was a lie.  
"Did they hurt you?" The other twin asked.  
"No, not too much. I'm fine." She forced a smile and told them to sleep. She kissed their heads and turned to us and motioned for us to be quiet. We left the room and went into the living room.

Annabeth looked at everyone and her voice broke. "H-how did you find them?"  
"We went into your house through the window like you said." Leo started.  
"And then we heard screaming." Nico continued.  
"And then me, Thalia, Frank, Bianca, Nico and Leo went to a room to investigate." Jason said.  
"And then when we peeked in, we saw two people hitting these two boys." Frank trailed off.  
"And then we knocked your parent's unconscious." Bianca said.  
"And then Thalia and Bianca got the boys to come with us." Hazel continued.  
"But on the way back, they fainted." Grover spoke up.  
"And then we ran the rest of the way." Reyna finished.

Annabeth's shoulders drooped and she slumped onto the sofa with her head in hands. "D-did you hear what they were shouting about?" She asked timidly.  
Jason winced. "Y-yeah. Something about you being thrown out and how you were going to get the biggest punishment when you got back."  
"And the boys were saying that they would tell the police." Leo flinched.  
Annabeth's eyes widened and more tears started streaming down. "I should have been there." She whispered. "Then they wouldn't hit the twins."

I came and sat next to Annabeth. "It wasn't your fault Annabeth." I said firmly. "It was never your fault, understand? Don't say that, okay? From now on, all of us will be there for you, alright? We'll help you."  
Everyone agreed and Annabeth looked up. "Thank you."

_**(Hola. Soooo... How was it? I enjoyed writing this a lot. Finally got some Percabeth fluff in! And there will be more! So, please leave comments on this because I worked really hard. It is 6:46 pm, Thursday 30 January. The songs I listened to while writing this are 'Middle finger', 'I'm not her' and 'Lily'. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review what you think of it.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	9. Punishments and Poison

Chapter 9: Punishments and poison

_**(Hey. What's up? So, it's 10:05 am Wednesday 5 Feb. I don't really have many ideas for this chapter but I'm gonna try. Hope you enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

After I forgave everyone, I became happier. I had friends. My old friends. They came back. I looked up at everyone. "Thank you." I whispered. Percy smiled at me and I returned it. I have friends.  
I yawned and stretched my arms but flinched. No one seemed to see it which I was thankful for. "Well, I guess I'll have to sleep here tonight." I announced standing up. "What about you guys?" I limped to a cupboard and pulled out some sleeping bags.  
"Is it okay if we sleep here?" Piper asked and I nodded.  
"There's enough sleeping bags for all of you." I said and picked up a grey one.  
"Why do you have so many Annabeth?" Reyna asked.  
"You never know when you need to run for your life. Literally." I mumbled under my breath. They all looked at me but I started setting up and everyone did the same. I bent down and bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. _Shoot. That hurts like fire. _I ignored it.

"Done." I squeaked out and quickly stood up straight.  
"You okay there Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Your voice sounds funny."  
"Yup." I said, trying to get my voice normal. "Just peachy." She didn't seem to believe me but I went to the bathroom quickly. I locked the door and sunk to the floor. _What do I do when I get back? _I thought. _Worry about that later. Your friends are having a sleepover. Have fun with them._  
_I nodded to myself as I heard Bianca's voice. "Hey 'Beth. You nearly done in there?"_  
_I stood up and pretended to wash my hands. "Yeah Bee, I'm done." I opened the door and stepped out just as she rushed in. I smiled and shook my head fondly as I made my way to the living room._

My friends were already sitting down on their sleeping bags and I joined them on mine. "Should we play a game?" Calypso asked.  
"Truth or dare!" Bianca exclaimed coming out the bathroom.  
"Okay fine." Nico grumbled.  
"Everyone knows the rules. If you don't answer a truth, then you have to do a dare. If you don't do a dare, you have to take off one item of clothing." Bianca said.

We all nodded and Hazel grabbed an empty bottle. "Let's start."  
Hazel spun the bottle and it landed on Piper. "Piper, truth or dare?" She grinned.  
"Truth." Piper answered instantly.  
"Who do you hate and why?" Hazel asked.  
"I hate Drew. She's so stuck up, always thinking that she has to be caught up with the latest trends and whatnot."

We nodded and Piper spun the bottle. It landed on Leo. "Leo truth or-"  
"Dare!" He shouted, not letting Piper finish.  
Piper rolled her eyes but spoke anyway. "I dare you to mix ketchup, mustard. Vinegar and soya sauce and drink it." She turned to me. "Do you have all those ingredients?" I nodded.  
"Wow Annie, you're prepared." Jason said.  
I didn't reply but turned to Leo. "They're in the pantry."  
He scrunched his nose. "Thanks Annie."  
I rolled my eyes and he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Two minutes later, he came out with a brown concoction. "Okay, drink it." Piper grinned.  
"I hate you beauty queen." Leo said. He put the container to his mouth and drank it. He took one sip and immediately ran to the bathroom. We heard some gagging noises and the water running.  
Leo came back in the room with a green face. All of us started laughing as Leo sat back down with a scowl on his face.

"Shut up." He grumbled and spun the bottle. It landed on Jason. "Truth or dare superman?"  
"Dare." He replied.  
Leo smirked. "I dare you to go outside and scream I'm a banana as loud as you can."  
I grinned and looked at Jason. He hesitantly got up and I went and opened the door for him. "Out you get." I smiled.  
"Oh shush." He said, ruffling my hair. He stepped out and I went to another room beckoning my friends to follow. There was a computer there and I quickly turned it on. "What are you doing?" Frank asked.  
"Watch." I replied. I opened the security cameras and turned up the volume. We saw Jason standing there. He opened his mouth and screamed. "I'M A BANANA!"  
He ran back inside and saw us all laughing. "Stupid Leo." He muttered.

We went back to the living room and Jason spun. It landed on me. "So Annie, truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Truth." I replied smiling.  
He cleared his throat and asked very quietly. "How long have you been abused?"  
My smile faded and I looked at my hands. Everyone was silent. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Nico said quickly.  
"Ten years" I whispered.  
Silence.  
"W-what." Jason stuttered.  
I looked him in the eye. "Ten years. I've been abused for ten years."

I looked back at the floor, fiddling with my fingers until I felt someone hug me. It was Piper. And then came Jason. And one by one everyone came and hugged me. "We're so sorry. We should have been there."  
"It's okay." I choked out.  
"No." Reyna said. "It's not."

I didn't reply and stayed silent. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. My friends went back to their seats and I looked at my mobile.

**Helen is calling.**

My eyes widened and I threw the phone across the room until it smacked the wall. I scrambled back until my back hit the wall and I flinched. "Annabeth?" Percy said. I looked at him. "Who's calling?" he asked.  
"H-helen." I whispered.  
The ringing stopped and I heard a ding indicating a message. I crawled to my phone and picked it up with a shaking hand and looked at the message.

**You better be back in the morning. Or else your brothers will be in pain.**

I put my phone down and put my head on my knees. What do I do?  
I felt someone sit next to me and looked up. It was Thalia and Bianca. "It's okay." They purred. "We'll always be there for you. Okay? We'll help you. You're like our sister, 'kay? We'll help you."  
I looked up and forced a smile. "Thanks."  
They smiled back. "Let's go to sleep."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Percy POV_

I yawned and stretched. I checked the time. 1:00 am. I heard someone groaning and sat up. I looked at the sofa and saw Annabeth sitting there with her elbow on her lap and her chin resting on her hand. I got up and sat next to her. "Why are you awake?" She asked sleepily.  
"I just woke up." I replied. "Why are _you_ awake?"  
"I. Uh. Well. You see..."  
"It's okay, you can tell me." I cooed.  
"I couldn't lay down without everything hurting a lot." She bit her lip.

_Oh god._  
_"_Well," I said. "You need sleep."  
I pulled her waist and lay down on the sofa the long way and pulled Annabeth on top of me. "Better?"  
Her head was on my chest and I could feel her nodding. I smiled and closed my eyes with my arms wrapped around Annabeth's stomach and sighed contently.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Shhhhhh. Be quiet or they'll wake up."  
"Oh please. Percy sleeps like a log."  
"It's true."  
"Well if Annabeth wakes up this is all your fault."  
"Just hurry up and take the goddamn picture."  
"Okay okay. Jeez."  
Click!  
"There. Done."  
"So cute! This is definitely going in their wedding video."  
"Umm... This is their first day as friends. Kinda."  
"They're not even dating yet."  
"But they will be!"  
"Gosh, you're worse than Silena."  
"They look like tadpoles."  
"What even...?"  
"Let's cover them in silly string."  
"Leo..."  
"I was kidding Cally! Honest."

"Will you shut up." I mumbled opening my eyes.  
"See. Your fault." I looked at Frank who pointed at Leo accusingly.  
"You're getting comfy Perce." Jason said raising an eyebrow.  
I felt something on me and looked down and understood what Jason meant. Annabeth was laying down on me, sleeping. I felt myself blushing and looked at my friends who had cheeky grins on their faces.  
"It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly.  
"Oh really?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.  
"She couldn't sleep because her body was hurting so-"  
"You became her bed?" Nico questioned.  
"Uhh... Yeah. That's one way to put it."

"Huh? What?" Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "I'M AWAKE! BREAKFAST'S ALMOST READY!" She screamed and jumped off the bed and fell on the floor.  
Annabeth groaned and opened her eyes properly. "Oh. You're not Helen. Or dad."  
"You okay?" I asked as I pulled her off the ground.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I thought you were my parents." She said.  
"S'ok." I replied.

My stomach rumbled and I grinned. "That, ladies and gentlemen, is the breakfast alarm. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."  
Everyone agreed and all of us got ready. I put on a blue v neck shirt and some jeans and waited in the living room. Bobby and Matthew had woken up and were coming with us. Annabeth came out wearing a maroon hoodie and some jeans. I smiled at her and she gave one back. _She looks beautiful._  
_Wait what?_  
_What? You know it's true._  
_But._  
_No buts. Embrace love._  
_Love?_  
_You're an idiot._

I shook my head and Annabeth was about to say something when Rachel called that everyone was ready. I followed Annabeth out and all of us started walking towards a café. "So where are we eating at?" Annabeth asked.  
"Demi dare café." I replied. _**(I just made that up. Don't judge. Also, read the AN at the end. VERY IMPORTANT!)**_  
_**"Then let's go!" Bobby yelled and both boys started running ahead.**_  
_**I laughed and looked at Annabeth who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "They seem excited." Reyna laughed.**_  
_**"Yeah. We don't really eat out much." Annabeth replied.**_  
_**"So, what do your parents cook them?" Hazel asked.**_  
_**"My parents? Oh, they don't cook. I'm the one who makes dinner. And if I'm lucky, then I get to eat some of it."**_

All of us froze and looked at Annabeth. "What?" She asked.  
"_You_ cook meals for everyone?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah."  
"And you don't eat it?!" He shouted.  
"If I'm lucky, I do. Otherwise I don't. School lunches is my meal for the day basically." Annabeth said.  
"Then let's go so you have the biggest breakfast of your life!" I grabbed her hand and started running to the café with Annabeth laughing alongside me. The rest of my friends followed us as we entered the café. We took a seat and looked at the menu.

"So what do you all want?" I asked.  
"Annabeth can we get pancakes? Pleaseee." The twins begged.  
"Alright fine. Just this once." Annabeth relented.  
"YES!" They screamed and while Annabeth scolded them, the rest of us laughed quietly.

"May I take you orders?" A waitress asked.  
"I'll have a sunny side up and waffles please." Annabeth said and the waitress nodded.  
All of us placed our orders and the waitress left. While we waited for our food, Juniper began telling us something. "So Perce. Annie. You both had a good nice sleep?" She asked. I looked at Annabeth who was looking confused. _I bet I'm red. "_Yeah." she replied. "I did. It was super comfy for some weird reason. Why... Why are you all laughing?"

"You see 'Beth." Nico chuckled. "You and Percy were sleeping together quite happily."  
She stared at our friends dumbfounded. "W-what?"  
"Yup. You were sleeping on _him. _He was your bed." Piper giggled.  
"Y-you have no proof!" Annabeth spluttered.  
"Ah ah ah." Jason teased. "That's where your wrong."  
Rachel pulled out her phone and clicked a few buttons. She held up the screen to me and Annabeth's blushing faces and showed us a picture. It was of Annabeth, lying on me, with my arms wrapped protectingly around her waist. Our legs were tangled together and Annabeth's cheek was pressing against my chest and Percy was drooling.  
I stared at it, my face growing more red. "Whatever!" I said, pushing the phone away and ignoring my friends giggling faces.

_Annabeth POV_

I laughed at something Leo said and smiled. _It feels nice to be happy._ The waitress came back with the food and we all tucked in and quickly ate. I finished my food and licked my lips. "Well that was the best breakfast I've had in a decade. Normally I have an apple."  
my friends smiled at me and I looked at the twins who were licking whipped cream off my fingers. I looked up and saw a couple at the counter. My eyes widened and I paled. I dropped the spoon I was holding and let it clatter on the table.

"Annabeth? Annabeth what is it? Are you okay?" Jason asked.  
I ignored him. "Bobby, Matthew get under the table. _Now." _I said.  
"What? Why?" They asked.  
"Do it!" I hissed.  
They gulped and slid under the table, as did I.  
"Annabeth? What is it?" Thalia asked.  
"Helen. And dad." I replied.

All of them visibly stiffened and I motioned for my brothers to stay silent. "Ah! Thalia! Bianca! Nico! Jason! Percy! How wonderful to see you all here." I heard a voice. Helen.  
Percy groped for my hand and I held it as he gave it a little squeeze. "Hello Mrs Chase." Bianca's voice was strained. "Lovely to see you all! And who are these young people?" She continued.  
"Leo, Calypso, Grover, Juniper, Reyna, Rachel, Piper, Frank and Hazel." Nico introduced.  
"Pleasure to meet you all." My father said. My friends didn't reply and Percy traced his thumb over my hand making circles.  
"Well, we must be off. Our maid is waiting back at home." Helen said quickly.  
"Your maid?" Asked Percy.  
"Annabeth." Helen waved her hand. "Toodles!"

I waited for a few more moments until I heard. "You can come up now." Reyna whispered. I helped the twins up into their seats and then came up myself. "Thanks." I said to them. All of their faces were set straight and their mouths were in thin lines. "Hey." I asked. "What's wrong?"  
"That devil just called you a _maid_ Annabeth. _A maid."_ Juniper told me.  
I shrugged. "I've been called worse."  
They all looked at me with their mouths wide open and I quickly changed the subject. "Let's go pay." I got out of the seat and went to the cashier. My friends went outside and Piper and Hazel stood next to me. We paid and the cashier gave me the reciept after writing something on it.

I rolled my eyes but read the paper anyway.

_Hey babe, ditch the green-eyed freak and come over to my house for some fun._

I fumed and looked at the guy. "Come here." I said to the dude who obliged and came away from the counter. I slapped him. Then I turned to Piper and Hazel. "Wait here." I turned and ran out the café and went to my friends. "Hey Grover." I said. "Can I borrow your crutch?" He gave it to me with a puzzled look and I ran back in. They guy was still dazed from me slapping him. I used all the strength I could muster and rammed the crutch into his privates and then bonked him on the head sharply. "That should teach you to verbally harass someone you little turd." I ignored my friends shocked faces and grabbed them both by the arm and ran out the door.

"Run!" I shouted to the others who were watching us through the window. All of us started sprinting, with me in the lead until we reached a park where I promptly plopped down on the grass and looked up to see my friends gobsmacked faces and grinned. "He was an idiot."

"What-" Frank gasped for air. "What did you just do?"  
I said nothing but handed him the receipt and everyone took turns reading it. "I just him and bonked his head." I shrugged. "He was being very rude."  
Meanwhile, Piper and Hazel were rolling around on the floor laughing because they had witnessed it. "It was hilarious!" Piper squealed.  
"She hit his crotch and then smacked his head!" Hazel laughed out.  
My friends looked at me, shocked. "I told you he was being an idiot." Was all I said. "Now let's get back."

"Hold up!" Grover said. "Where's the reciept?" I gave it to him and he studied it for a minute before shouting. "I knew it!"  
"What is it Grover?" Leo asked.  
"The dude wrote 'ditch the green eyed freak'. So that means he thought you have a boyfriend 'Beth! And the only boy we know with green eyes is..." All of them looked at a very red Percy while I stared very hard at a leaf.  
"So kelp head." Thalia grinned. "Clearly everyone thinks you and Annie are in a relationship."  
"No we're not!" Both of us said in unison, then blushed some more.  
"It's proof!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh come on guys, leave the lovebirds alone. We have to get home!" Reyna said putting her arms over my shoulders. "Thanks Rey." I whispered.  
"Any time Annie." She whispered back.  
"Don't call me Annie!" I hissed, but Reyna just laughed.  
"Personally, I think you and Perce would make a great couple." She grinned.  
"Reyna!" I whined.  
"Oh you know it's true." She replied.

I said nothing but carried on walking until we reached my house. All of us stood in front of it before I turned to Thals and Bee. "Can you two keep the twins at your place? I don't want them to get hurt."  
They nodded and just as I was about to go, Percy grabbed my arm. "You can sleep at our place today if you want. Just come at eight. These guys will be there too."  
I nodded and thanked him. "When I get in the house, all of you run." I told them.  
They nodded and I walked up to the, I turned around and waved and ran in.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Thankfully I managed to avoid my parents today. It's kind of weird actually. I haven't seen them yet. I climbed on to the roof and checked the time. 4:00 pm. I still have four hours to kill before I go to Thals and Bee's house. I sighed again and looked at a huge tree in front of me. It was about 25 metres tall and I shuddered. _That would be horrible to fall from._ I took a deep breath and looked at the nearest branch. It was about two metres away. Suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my back and I flew forward. Off the roof.

I screamed and grabbed the closest branch and hung in the air, with only my hands clinging onto the tree. The culprit was long gone and my hands were cut and some blood was dripping. I waved my legs a bit to see if there were any other branch underneath me. There wasn't. I started panicking. I looked at Bianca and Thalia's house and saw a window. Even better, all my friends were in it. But none of them looked at me. One of my hands fell from the branch and I screamed again. I was holding on from one hand.

_My phone. _I felt around my jeans for my phone with my free hand and finally held it. I unlocked it quickly and called the first person I could think of. Percy. I called him and the phone ringed a few times. "Hello?"  
"PERCY!" I screamed. "I NEED HELP!"  
"Annabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong. I heard a scream and from the window, I saw Calypso pointing at me. "TURN AROUND!" I yelled.

All my friends turned to look at me and their mouths went wide open. "STOP STARING AND DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. My hand slipped and I fell back. I screamed, and so did everyone watching me. "ANNABETH!"  
My hand quickly grabbed some twine that was hanging and I held onto it with one sweaty and bloody hand. I saw Bianca throw open the window, and all of the boys run out the room. "Hold on Annabeth, the boys are coming!" She yelled.  
"What do you think I'm doing?!" I yelled back.

"Annabeth!" I heard Nico scream and looked down and immediately regretted it. I was so high up and the boys looked like ants. I made a whimper-grunt noise and my hand tightened on the rope. "Annabeth you have to let go! I'll catch you. I promise." Percy called.  
"Promise?" I whimpered.  
"Promise."  
I closed my eyes and screamed. "IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME, I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP." And then I let go.

I heard the girls screaming and I closed my eyes tighter as I fell downwards. I waited for impact, but it never came. I felt strong arms hold me but I still didn't open my eyes. "You can open your eyes now." I heard a voice say softly. I opened one eye slowly and saw Percy's face and opened the other. "You're safe now." He cooed and set me down on the grass. I jumped on him and hugged him the tightest I've ever hugged someone. He seemed surprised at first but then returned the hug. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I let go of him and Jason, Nico, Frank and Grover came and hugged me. "Thank god you're okay." I smiled and they stepped back as soon as the girls rushed outside. Thalia hugged me first. "Oh my god." She kept saying. "Oh my god."  
I hugged everyone and then looked at my hands. They had several cuts on them. "It was from the branch." I explained. "Someone kicked me off the roof."  
"I will break every bone in their body." Reyna cracked her knuckled.  
"And I'll help." Thalia offered.

I smiled. "It's okay. I don't know who did it anyway. They were long gone before I could register what happened."  
The huffed but said nothing and I changed the subject. "Where are the twins?"  
"They're playing mario kart in the gaming room. We didn't tell them about seeing you in case they worried." Frank told me.  
I nodded and looked back at my house. "I'll be at your house at eight. Okay? See you soon." I waved and they all left except one person. Percy. He was still looking at me anxiously. "What?" I asked.  
"I just... Annabeth. You fell twenty five metres. Doesn't that worry you?" He said.  
I thought about it for a moment. "No." I replied. "It doesn't."  
"What? Why not?" He asked confused.  
"Because you caught me." I went on tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye Percy. And thanks."  
And with that, I ran off leaving Percy dazed with his hand on his cheek.

I ran into the house, smiling giddily with my hand on my lips. _His cheeks were so soft... _I stopped and paused.  
Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that! I kissed Percy Jackson!  
On the cheek.  
Still!  
I laughed aloud and entered my house. But my laughter was short lived when a beer bottle came flying across the room and hit my arm. I had changed into a white sweatshirt before and now the right arm was tainted red.

Another bottle flew through the air and I quickly dodged it. Helen came storming down the steps, took ahold of my injured arm and dragged me up to my room. She threw me on the floor and started kicking me to no end. "YOU BRAT!" She screamed. "YOU TWIT! YOU IMPUDENT CHILD! HOW DARE YOU? YOU LEFT THE HOUSE AND YOU COME BACK NOW?! HOW DARE YOU?!" She hit me with every word and then dad came in the room with a scowl. He started hitting me too. Then he grabbed his belt and started whipping. Helen grabbed a knife and covered it in a green liquid. She stabbed my shoulder and I screamed.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. My parents were talking above me. "Let her live on the road for a while!" Helen screeched.  
"How long? A week?" My father replied.  
"No, too long. Three days. Yes. Three days. And those awful boys can go with her."  
"They're already gone. No doubt that this brat has sent them somewhere."  
"Well that's perfect. Oh look. The twit's awake."

They started beating me again, and by now, my sweatshirt was in rag and my body had deep cuts and glass in. I cried out as tears went down my faces and fifteen minutes later, they finally stopped. "Get out in five minutes, or else. Stay away for three days." They said and marched out the room. I let my tears fall and slowly heaved myself off of the floor. I checked the time. 8:59 pm. I was an hour late.

I walked over to the wardrobe and scanned my hand and eye. I walked into the room and forced myself into the door room. I looked at camera and saw that everyone was in Thalia and Bianca's room. I scanned again and walked through the door and into their wardrobe. I pushed the door and it creaked open. I took a few steps and then collapsed in front of it. My friends stopped talking and Leo was the first to speak. "Did she just come out of a _wardrobe?" _

Calypso smacked him on the head and Thalia and Bianca ran over to me. "Oh god."  
"Get Sally! NOW." Bianca shouted and Hazel, Juniper and Frank ran out the room. I closed my eyes and Percy came next to me. "Annabeth. Annabeth stay awake! You have to stay awake. Okay? You're gonna be okay. I promise." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Good. Just... Just stay awake. Okay?"  
"Okay." I choked out.  
"Don't talk." Rachel said using a towel to wipe off the blood.

Sally came in the room and rushed over to me. "Oh my god. You're going to be okay sweetie. You'll be fine."  
I smiled softly and looked at my friends. They all had tears running down their faces. "Don't cry." I croaked. "I'll be fine." I coughed and heaved. My breathing was jagged and short. All of a sudden, the door burst open and my brothers charged in and shouted "I WON MARIO- Annabeth?"  
I smiled gently at them as they ran to me with tears on their face. "Oh my god- did they use the belt?" Bobby asked.  
"The belt? What's that?" Leo asked.  
I was about to say nothing when Matthew piped up. "They use one of dad's belt and use it on her."  
My friends looked at me flabbergasted, for confirmation. I looked at them and said nothing.

Suddenly, I felt immense pain on my shoulder. I squeaked and tried to muffle my scream. Sally pulled away quickly and I bit my lip as more pain came. I clamped my good hand over my mouth to cover my scream. "What is it?" Sally said. "Where? Tell me Annabeth, I have to help."  
I remembered Helen putting a green liquid on the knife when she stabbed me and realization dawned. "H-helen stabbed m-me with a p-po-poisoned knife on m-my sh-shoulder." I choked and started coughing heavily. Thalia grabbed a scissor and came towards me. She cut my sleeve and clamped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "SOMEONE GET THE MEDICINE AND HOT WATER!" Reyna screamed when she saw my wound.

I started seeing black spots and closed my eyes and opened them slowly. "Annabeth." Sally said. "Annabeth don't go to sleep. Understand? You have to stay awake. You have to. Please." I blinked a couple of times and put my hand on my head. I sat up and looked at everyone individually. My head was hurting like crazy. "I'm sorry." I whispered and I fell into darkness.

_**(Soooo... How did you like it? The time is 3:36 pm Thursday 6 Feb. I hope you enjoyed it! This was more than ten pages and 4899 words!**_

_**By the way... I have news! So basically, someone has started a forum. it's basically camp half-blood and on this forum, you can get sorted into a cabin, go on a quest, get involved with a bunch of demigod activities and more! It's the full demigod experience! If you want to join, go copy and paste this URL into your search bar! For some reason, links aren't working so if you want the link, PM me.**_  
_**The person who actually started the forum wanted people to spread the word, if you would like to join, let me know**_  
_**the camp director is Ms. K.**_  
_**Here is her username:**_  
_**KotlcExpert521**_

_**So anyway, i really hope you can join, if you do, tell Ms K that Olympus Hunt sent you.**_  
_**Btw, i am Athena cabin counceller.**_  
_**Hope you join!**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	10. A Dance?

Chapter 10: A dance?

_**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not posting. I was busy the whole time with work, guests, cousins and the mlb one-shot which will not be out until I regain interest. Sorry! It is 10:33 pm, Friday 14 Febuary. I don't celebrate valentines day but I hope you all have a nice day! Enjoy!)**_

_Thalia POV_

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered and her eyes rolled back and collapsed.  
Her head was about to hit the floor when Sally grabbed her and put her head in her lap. I rushed down to her with tears running down my face. "D-do something!" Rachel screamed. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over the wound. Then I grabbed a cloth and started gently rubbing at it. Bianca and Percy came next to me and Bianca started helping me while Percy panicked. "Oh my God. What do we do? What do we do?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "Thalia what do we do?!"

"First." I said controlling myself. "Stop shaking me!"  
He let me go and I lifted Annabeth's head off Sally and put it in Percy's lap. "There. You hold her."  
He nodded and ran his fingers through Annabeth's hair and looked at her.

"We have to call 911!" Calypso shouted.  
Bianca looked at her. "No. We can't. Annabeth made us promise not to. I'm not breaking her promise." A few tears went down our faces and Sally ran out the room. She came back a few seconds later with a bottle of medicine and bandages. "I was a doctor some time ago." She explained. "This happened a couple of times and I know what to do."  
We all breathed a sigh of relief. "But you all have to leave the room."  
At this, all of us looked up. "No." I said. "I'm staying."  
"I'm sorry Thalia. But I have to concentrate completely otherwise it might not work." She replied.

I looked at her and said nothing. Then Reyna went out the room. Then Piper, Jason, Calypso, Rachel, Leo, one by one everyone left until it was me, Bianca and Percy. "I promise I'll do my best." Sally said taking Annabeth from Percy's lap. We all said nothing but stood up and walked out. As soon as the door closed, I leaned against the wall and slid downwards slowly. I hugged my knees and rested my head and cried. After half an hour of crying, I got angry. Very angry. _It was Helen and Frederick's fault. _I stood up shaking in rage.

Everyone looked at me from the floor. "Thalia?" Jason asked.  
I didn't reply.  
"Thalia what is it?" Nico asked.  
"It was their fault." I whispered; my voice dangerously quiet.  
No one replied and I said it louder. "It was their fault."  
"IT WAS THEIR FAULT. THOSE LYING LITTLE MOTHERF**KING B**CHES FAULT!" I screamed and punched the wall. Jason stood up and hugged me. "We'll teach them a lesson." He whispered in my ear. "We'll teach them not to mess with our sister." My facial expressions softened and my face crumpled as I cried into Jason's shoulder.

The door burst open and out stepped a very tired but excited looking aunt Sally. "Done." She said and beckoned for us to enter. I ran in and saw Annabeth lying on my bed. She was bandaged up and looking much better. I hugged my aunt tightly. She hugged me back and I whispered. "Thank you so, so, so much." She smiled and kissed my head.  
"Go, be happy now. Annabeth's strong. Stronger than most people I've met." I smiled at her then went over to Annabeth and sat on the floor next to her. I don't know how long we all sat there for but I do remember falling asleep. _**(Sorry. This doesn't seem realistic AT ALL. But, bear with me. I'm sorry that this is going so fast but I don't exactly know how to cure a poison knife. Okay, you can continue reading now).**_

_Annabeth POV_

I groaned and opened my eyes. My shoulder was aching a lot and I sat up and looked around. All my friends were surrounding the bed I was in and I smiled. I yawned and saw that Percy was holding my hand. I blushed slightly and gently took my hand away and carefully tiptoed through my friends, out of bed and to the bathroom. I spent fifteen minutes in the toilet trying to make myself less hideous and once I was satisfied, I stepped out.

"Where is she?!" I heard a panicked voice. _Percy. _  
_"_How are we supposed to know?" I heard Bianca hiss. "We just woke up."  
"We need to find her. She's still hurt." Leo said.  
"Good thinking sherlock." Reyna replied.  
"We still need to find her." Thalia said.  
I grinned. "Why do you need to find me, when I'm right here?"

All my friends turned simultaneously and their faces lit up. They scrambled off of the floor and ran towards me. I laughed as Percy was the first to reach me and hugged me tightly. I flinched and he noticed. He quickly let go of me and looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
I forced a smile and hugged him again.

"We were so worried about you." He whispered.  
I smiled as Thalia and Bianca hugged me at the same time.  
Matthew and Bobby came and jumped on me. "Annabeth!" They screamed. I smiled and kissed their heads.  
I laughed and all my friends hugged me one at a time saying how worried they were. We all sat on the floor in a circle until Leo broke the silence. "How did you come out a wardrobe?" He asked.  
I grinned and so did Thalia and Bianca. I walked over to the wardrobe and pushed the clothes aside. I entered all the details and said. "Annabeth Chase and guests." The door opened and I motioned for my friends to follow. I stepped inside and my friends followed. "This is our secret hideout." Bianca explained.

"Woah." Grover exclaimed.  
"Holy Styx." Leo gaped and he started firing questions. "How does this work? Where's the manual? Do you have a control room? How big is it? Where's the generator? How does the-"  
"Calm down Leo!" Calypso said holding her boyfriend's hand as he grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry..."  
I laughed and explained everything to him.

"By the way." I said looking down at the floor. "Helen and dad kind of kicked me out the house for three days."  
I felt a hand on my shoulders and saw Percy. "You can stay here." He offered and I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Suddenly, I heard a rumbling sound and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What was that?" I asked and everyone laughed as Percy turned red.  
"That." Frank chuckled. "Would be Percy's stomach."  
"Oh." I giggled. "Guess it's time for breakfast."  
All of us stepped out our HQ and went downstairs where Sally was making pancakes. "Hi mum." Percy yawned taking a seat at the table.  
Sally turned around and smiled. "Morning everyone. Annabeth!" She screamed.  
I smiled at her as she rushed forward and hugged me. "Don't you ever do that again." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and said, "I'll try."

She let me go and ushered me into a seat in between Percy and Hazel. She put down a large stack of blue pancakes in the middle of the table and I gasped. "I remember these!" I squealed. "I used to love them! I can't believe Sally still makes them." I beamed taking one from the pile and taking a bite. "These taste heavenly Sally." I said, taking another bite as Sally came with some more. "Thank you, Annabeth." She replied. "At least someone likes my food." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
The rest of my friends stopped mid chew and quickly complimented Sally quickly as we laughed. "I was kidding my dears." She snickered as she walked back to the kitchen.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The next day, all of us had to go to school. I put on a grey sweatshirt with blue jeans and grey trainers. I made my hair into a messy ponytail and all of us headed off to school after dropping off my brothers. The first lesson was history and we were half way through the lesson. "Can Annabeth Chase please report to the Principal's office." The announcement came. "Off you go Annabeth." My teacher said. My friends looked at me with wide eyes and I gulped as I packed my bag. I shouldered it and headed out the class and to the principal's office.

I knocked and then heard a "Come in!"  
I swallowed and turned the handle. I entered the room and Mr D motioned for me to sit. I looked around and saw Chiron, Hermes and Apollo there as well. I smiled politely at them and turned to face Mr D. "You called me sir?" I asked.  
"Yes. I did." The principal said. "Although we haven't announced it, your band won the talent show."  
I beamed. "Really? Thank you!"  
"That's not all." Mr D continued. "As you know, we have the spring dance coming up. And we were wondering if you and your band would like to play at it. We'll pay you obviously. But I think having some of our students playing would make a good impression."  
I gaped at him. "Are- are you serious?"  
"Very." Chiron said and I saw he was smiling.  
I jumped up and grinned. "Thank you so much! Of course, we'll play! When's the dance?"  
"In two weeks." Hermes said.

I nodded and Apollo opened his mouth to speak. "I work at Olympic records." He said. "I want to say that your band is amazing. I'll be there at the dance watching you all sing and if you do good enough, I want to offer you a record deal."  
I gaped at him. "A record deal? Olympic records? What? But- Oh my god. Olympic records is the best music industry in the world! Oh God."  
The four men laughed. "Think about it. It's a lot to take in. I'll tell you after the dance if you got the record deal." Apollo grinned.  
I nodded my head and blinked. "Yes, okay. Thank you so much!" I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. "Thanks once again! Have a nice day!" I waved and ran out the room.

Everyone was already at lunch and my friends always sat outside under a tree. I ran to them and screamed. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"  
They all jumped up and looked at me. "What is it Annabeth?" Juniper asked.  
I grinned at them. "Mr D is paying me, Thalia and Bianca to play at the dance and Apollo, who, by the way works at _Olympic records_ said that if we did well, then he would give us a record deal!" I said really fast.  
All my friends stared at me. "I have no idea what you just said." Hazel replied.

I took a deep breath. "Mr D is paying me, Bianca and Thalia to play at the dance that's coming up in two weeks." I said slowly.  
My friends stared at me then erupted in cheers. "That's great news!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Wait!" I said. "That's not all. Apollo, who works at _Olympic records,_ said that if we do well, he'll give us a record deal!" I shouted the last part and my friends gaped at me.  
"You're kidding, right?" Bianca asked.  
"Nope." I grinned.

"OH MY GODS!" Bianca and Thalia screamed in unison. They both hugged me and I laughed loudly.  
"This calls for a celebration!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Donuts!" Everyone shouted.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

After school, all of us had gone and had some delicious donuts. Then we went back to the house. My friends were staying over again and all of us played a few games. The next day, me, Thalia and Bianca started practising some songs that I had written. We went into HQ by ourselves and started practising. Thalia taught me guitar and I could play quite well. Thalia could also play piano so whenever we needed a piano piece, I would take over on guitar and Thalia would play piano. Bianca perfected her drumming and all of us sang flawlessly. As I was the lead singer, I had the biggest singing pieces so I had to practise singing the most.

As I finished the last note of a song, Bianca and Thalia grinned at me. "Good job Annie!" Thalia said.  
I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "Thanks, Thals. But that doesn't mean you can call me Annie."  
She pouted and I heard Bianca laugh. "That was good 'Beth." She said. "Should we practise the next one?"  
I nodded and all of us positioned ourselves and started singing.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

We finished packing up and headed out the HQ when we heard a lot of noise.  
"Leo! Give it back! Calypso! Tell him to give it back."  
"Leo give it ba- Oh. Sorry Perce."  
"LEO! I'm going to kill you!"  
"Run Leo!"  
"He deserves it Jason. He should know never to take those from Percy."  
"True that. But Pipes, do you really want Leo to die?"  
"Not a bad idea."  
"Frank!"  
"Sorry Hazel..."  
"You guys are so immature."  
"Says the person who's obsessed with anything to do with nature."  
"Don't be mean Nico."  
"But it's true."  
"Juni. Do something."  
"Sorry Grover. Nico is his own man. Or child."  
"Hah!"  
"Aren't you all supposed to be mature?"  
"Bobby. They are anything other than mature."  
"Hey! We're mature."  
"Really Rachel?"  
"Yes Reyna. We're mature."  
"Oh yeah? Then why's Leo-"  
"HELP! PERCY'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

I entered the room with Bee and Thals and looked around the living room. Jason and Piper were on the couch looking amused. Grover and Juniper were sitting next to them chuckling. Frank and Hazel were curled on a sofa and Bobby and Matthew were in front of the TV with Calypso and Nico, Reyna and Rachel next to them. They were all looking at two people running around the room. "Percy. Why are you chasing Leo?" I asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at us three who just entered. Leo quickly ran and hid behind me. I raised an eyebrow at Percy who pouted and crossed his arms. "Leo stole my cookie." _Oh gods, he looks so cute... Wait. What? _I looked at Leo who was clutching onto my shirt tightly. "What?" He asked, then looked at Percy. "By the way, in case you're wondering, it was delicious."  
Percy charged and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Leo's shirt and put my hand in front of me so Percy would stop. He did and I put Leo in front of me. "Apologize." I demanded.  
"But Annabeth..." Leo whined.  
"No buts." I said firmly. "Apologize."

He sighed. "I am very sorry for taking your amazingly delicious cookie away from you, your highness."  
I nodded and looked at Percy. He rolled his eyes and said. "And I am very sorry for nearly killing you."  
I smiled and looked between the two of them. Then I went to the kitchen and grabbed three cookies. I walked back to the living room and held one baked good out to the two of them. They both eagerly took them and ate them quickly. Then I plopped down on the sofa and took a bite of my cookie. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked, once I had swallowed.

They shook their heads and Calypso said, "It's just... No one can get Percy to stop attacking Leo when it comes to cookies. No one's ever been able to. _Ever."_  
_"_Oh." I said then took another bite of my cookie.  
"Annabeth is a goddess!" Leo cried out and jokingly bowed at my feet. "We shall serve you always your majesty."  
I grinned. "Then I order you to bring cookies!"  
Leo looked up and scowled. "I was kidding."  
I laughed. "I wasn't"

He pouted and walked over to the kitchen and returned with a big plate of gorgeous blue cookies. He bowed and held out the plate. "Your cookies your majesty." I grinned and grabbed a blue treat and ate it. "Annabeth _is_ a goddess!" Calypso shrieked. "Leo actually did it!"  
I smiled and waved my hand. "All in a day's work."  
Everyone laughed and ate some cookies. We settled in couches and on the floor and put on a movie. "Which movie?" Reyna asked.  
"Hunger games!" Thalia shouted and everyone agreed.  
We started the movie and everyone took their seats. I sat next to Percy on the couch with Jason and Piper at our feet.

We were three quarters way through the movie when I started feeling sleepy. I yawned and Percy looked at me. "Sleepy?" He asked and I nodded. He said nothing but grabbed a blanket and draped it over me. I smiled a thanks and snuggled into the blanket and leaned on Percy's shoulder. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed and let out a deep breath. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I yawned and snuggled in deeper to the warm object around me. I breathed in and the scent of the sea went up my nose. I didn't open my eyes and rolled over onto my stomach. I laid my right cheek on the object beneath me and faced to the right. I could hear steady breathing and the object underneath me went up and down slowly.

_Click!_

I frowned slightly and turned my head around so my chin was resting on the object.

_Click!_

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I opened my eyes and gasped.  
My grey eyes were staring into sea green ones. My eyes widened and I made a noise like a squeak and grunt. I quickly scrambled off of him and stood next to the sofa we had been sleeping on. He quickly sat up and we both turned red. "S-sorry." I stuttered.  
"Wasn't your fault." He said, his face turning pinker.

I nodded but said nothing until I heard cackling. Both of us turned to look at, where the sound was coming from.  
"Oh my Gods!" Piper gasped out and continued giggling.  
I stared at them with my mouth open. "What are you doin-"  
All of my friends were standing there looking at the two of us and laughing their heads off.  
Nico came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay 'Beth." He chuckled. "We've been watching you both for a while now."  
I stared at him.  
"You should have seen your faces!" Bianca laughed.  
"They were hilarious!" Thalia cackled.

Rachel came up to me giggling and held up her camera. I looked at it and gasped.  
"You and Percy look so cute!" Calypso cooed.  
I looked at the floor and dug my toes into the carpet. Jason walked over to where Percy was and sat next to him. "You look like a tomato." He grinned.  
I blushed harder as Rachel went to show Percy the photos.  
Juniper and Reyna came to stand next to me.  
"You know why we keep the pictures?" Juniper asked.  
I looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"For your wedding video." Reyna whispered in my ear and smirked.

My eyes widened and I squeaked loudly. I jumped a little in the air and then fell on the floor on my bum. I looked at my friends with my mouth wide open. I looked at Thalia and Bianca and they shrugged. "It's true." Thalia stated simply.  
I said nothing and let my mouth hang open.  
"Are you okay Annabeth?" Percy asked concerned.  
I looked at him. "Just peachy." I squeaked out.  
Hazel walked over to me and helped me up. "You both look sweet."  
I gaped at her and moaned. "Not you too."

She laughed lightly and I sat down on the sofa next to Percy. "You all-" I pointed to them. "-Are crazy."  
Percy looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shook my head. "You don't wanna know."  
"Oh yes you do!" Piper shrieked. "You wanna know why we keep the pictures?"  
Percy looked at me hesitantly and then looked back at Piper. He nodded.  
"We keep them for your-" Piper started.  
I jumped off the sofa and clamped a hand over Piper's mouth.  
"She keeps them for nothing." I said quickly. "Right Piper?" I glared at her and she shrunk back and nodded.  
I sighed and let her go.

"Now." I announced. "I need to go practise." I walked to the wardrobe and opened it. I turned around and looked at Bianca and Thalia. "You both coming?"  
They nodded and joined me and we stepped into HQ.  
"Alright." I said. "We won't talk about what just happened. We need to practise." My friends nodded again and took their instruments and we began.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

We were going back to our house. All of us were standing in the driveway just staring at the house. "Well." I said breaking the silence and grabbing the twin's hands. "We should be going. I'll be at school tomorrow. Promise. I'm going to send Bobby and Matthew out the window. I'll run out the door. I'll need someone to catch the twins though."  
My friends looked at me and nodded.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Bye." I whispered and walked to the tree. I helped the twins up and they climbed in through my window. I went to the front door and looked back at my friends and waved. They didn't do anything in return and kept on staring at me. I turned back to the door and knocked.

The door opened with a furious Helen standing there. She pushed me inside and the punishments began.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I didn't go to school for ten days. Helen and dad kept me locked up in my room, without giving me anything to eat. They kept coming up to my room and beating me at random times. Bobby and Matthew still went though. My parents didn't hit them, which I was thankful for, but I never got to see them. Today, I was sitting on my bed, still bloodied up since Helen and dad took away my makeup and first aid kit. I couldn't cover up the scars with makeup and I couldn't heal myself.

It was 6:30 am when the door burst open and dad came in. He grabbed my neck and dragged me downstairs. Then he opened the door and whispered in my ear. "I better not see you for ten days." I nodded and he threw me out the house with such strength that I flew across the driveway. I could only make out my friends walking past, but none of them could see me. I was about to bump into someone. "PERCY!" I screamed.

_Percy POV_

I was walking past Annabeth's house with my friends. "She hasn't come to school for ten days. _Ten. Days." _Bianca fretted.  
"She promised she would come though." Grover said.  
"Something obviously happened to her." Frank replied.  
I heard a door slam but none of us paid attention to it.  
"PERCY!" I heard a familiar voice scream. _Annabeth._  
_I turned _around to face her house just in time for her to crash into me and send us both plummeting to the ground. I landed on my back and shielded her with my arms.

"Sorry..." I heard Annabeth groan.  
I looked at her and my eyes widened. "What happened to you?!"  
"Punishment." Was all she said.  
The girls were already rummaging in their bags and pulling out water bottles and bandages. They quickly cleaned Annabeth up and covered up her scars while she was still sitting on me.

"Annabeth." Thalia said sternly.  
Annabeth looked at her.  
"When did you last eat?" My cousin asked, her eyes narrowing.  
Annabeth looked at the ground and said nothing. Her blonde curls were going past her shoulder and she brushed them away.  
"When. Did. You. Eat?" Thalia asked more firmly.  
"The last time I ate-" She said, her voice cracking. "The last time I ate was at your house." She whispered.

I stared at the girl sitting on me. "What?"  
She looked at me and whispered. "Please don't make me say it again."  
I dug into my backpack and pulled out some blue cookies and handed them to Annabeth. "Eat." I demanded.  
She looked at me hesitantly.  
"Now." I added.  
She nodded her head and started chewing. No one said anything and watched the silent girl eat.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Annabeth POV_

"So they starved you?" Leo asked.  
"And beat you as well?" Frank added.  
"And didn't let you go school?" Juniper inquired.  
"And didn't let you see your brothers?" Reyna asked.  
"And took away your bandages?" Rachel said.  
"And took away your makeup to cover the scars?" Jason prompted.  
"And kicked you out the house?" Nico demanded.  
"For ten days?" Piper added.  
I nodded.

"I'm. Going. To. Destroy. Them." Thalia fumed.  
"On the good side, I don't have to see them for ten days." I said trying for a smile.  
"That's the _only_ good side." Bianca growled.  
I said nothing but plopped down on the sofa. My friends had ditched school and took me back to Percy's house and Sally had cooked up an enormous feast which I had thankfully eaten. Then I had had a nap and now were talking about the recent events.

Percy sat down next to me and held my hand and I looked at him. "At least you're here now."  
I smiled softly at him. "At least."  
I stood up. "I'm gonna go practise."  
I didn't wait for an answer and walked into HQ and started singing and playing by myself. Thals and Bee joined me and the three of us started playing until it was perfect.

I put my heart into the songs I sung. I put all my effort into them. They were my escape.  
"Woah Annie." Thalia said, wiping her forehead. "That was the best one yet."  
"She's right." Bianca nodded, walking over to me. "That was great."  
I smiled at them. "Thanks guys."  
Piper came into the room. "Dinner!" She called and all of us followed her down to the dining room.

My friends were already there and we all sat.  
"So," Hera began. "I hear there's a dance coming up."  
I looked up from my spaghetti. "That's right." I said wiping my mouth. "Me, Thalia and Bianca will be performing."  
"That's great girls!" Sally clapped. "How do your dresses look?"  
I choked on my food and Thalia firmly clapped her hand on my back.  
"Dresses?" I asked once I recovered. "No one said anything about dresses."

"It's a _dance_ Annabeth." Piper told me. "You obviously wear dresses." She paused. "The girls I mean."  
"Woah woah woah." I said putting my hands up. "I am _not _wearing a dress."  
All the girls gasped. "You're not wearing a dress?" Juniper asked.  
"Can't I wear jeans?" I asked.  
Piper choked.

"You can't!" She shrieked, startling everyone. "You have to wear a dress! Please Annabeth! You would look absolutely gorgeous!"  
"Nuh uh." I shook my head. "Not happening."  
"Oh come on 'Beth." Bianca said. "Just this once?"  
I gaped at her. "You as well?" She nodded.  
I looked at Thalia who grimaced. "Piper said she'd destroy all my jeans if I didn't."  
I turned to Hazel, Calypso and Juniper. They shrugged. "We have boyfriends."  
I looked at Rachel and Reyna. "It would be fun." Rachel said.  
"Piper stole my sword. I need it back." Reyna replied.

I groaned. "Why. Why a dress."  
The boys looked at me. "It can't be that bad." Grover said.  
"It's worse." I replied.  
"You would look pretty. Don't you want to look pretty?" Nico asked. I glared at him and he put his hands up. "Just saying."  
"It's okay Annabeth." Frank comforted.  
"But it's not."  
"You'll be fine!" Leo and Jason said at the same time.  
I glared at them.  
"Come on Annabeth." Percy said. "It's just a dress. Besides, you'll look great even if you wore jeans."  
"He would know." Piper snickered and I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine." I said. "I'll wear a dress."  
The table erupted.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I trudged to school with the rest of my friends. "Come on!" I shrieked. "We're going to be late!"  
"Only you would care Annabeth." Percy rolled his eyes.  
"Come on seaweed brain! Only you wouldn't." I replied.  
"Seaweed brain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. You're always swimming so your head is full of seaweed and you're not the most enthusiastic about school. Or learning. At all."  
"Huh." He replied then grinned. "Fine then wise girl."  
"Wise girl?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Wise girl. You're wise. And you're a girl."  
"Well spotted."  
"Oh whatever. I think it's great."  
"It's more of a compliment than an insult." I said blushing a little bit.  
Percy stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped too. He bent his head down until we were nose to nose. "What if I meant it as a compliment?" He whispered.

My heart stopped and I couldn't think properly. I'm pretty sure I said something intelligent like, "Uh... I mean... Umm... I-"  
He grinned and went back to his normal height. "Exactly."  
I scowled and gently smacked his arm. "Come on." I said. "We're late."  
I started walking but Percy grabbed my arm. "Wait!"  
I turned around and looked him. "Yeah?" He let go of my arm and started messing with his fingers.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Percy asked really quickly.  
I stared at him. "What?" I whispered.  
He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the dance with me Annabeth?"  
I kept staring at him, trying to understand what was going on.  
"It's okay if you don't want to." He said quickly. "I was just-"  
I silenced him by softly pecking him on the lips. Percy blinked. "I would love to." I breathed.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Really."  
Percy grinned. "Oh thank God."  
I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "School."  
He groaned but allowed me to lead him to the building.  
Both of us started running and we reached school quickly. I let go of Percy's hand and walked inside.

We joined our friends and started walking to class. I ignored all their grins and their wiggling eyebrows and continued walking. "Well, well, well." I heard a voice sneer. "If it isn't miss _Anniebell_."  
I narrowed my eyes and looked at the person. "Hello to you too Drew."  
"I hear the spring dance is coming up." She continued. "Don't suppose you have a date? Oh, who am I kidding. Who would want to date _you_?"  
I said nothing but glared at Drew.  
"Actually." Percy spoke up. "She _does_ have a date."  
"Oh really?" Drew scoffed. "Who?"  
"Me." Percy glared at Drew.

Everyone gasped and I blushed crimson.  
"You?!" Drew screeched.  
I nodded and smirked at the girl in front of me.  
"And." Hazel added after recovering from her shock. "Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth are performing at the dance."  
"I bet you'll be rubbish." Drew said her voice shaking a little.  
"I actually wrote a song dedicated to you Drew." I stepped forward and smirked once more. "Hope you like it."  
And with that, all of us walked off towards our class.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The girls had ushered me into the bathroom at lunch and circled me. "Percy asked you to the dance and you didn't tell us?!" Piper screamed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Scream it a bit louder. China can't hear you yet."  
She ignored me. "Tell us how!" Calypso urged.  
"He just asked me, alright. That's it. And I said yes. And pecked him on the lips." I mumbled the last part, but apparently my friends can hear for miles when it comes to this topic so they immediately caught on. "You did what?!" Piper shrieked.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at Thalia and Bianca who were wiping away fake tears. "My baby's all grown up." They sniffled.  
"You guys are weirdos." I declared.  
"You know you love us." They all said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and my friends dragged me off somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.  
"To meet someone." Reyna replied.  
"Who?"  
"You'll see." Rachel smiled evilly.  
I gulped.

"Oh Silena!" Piper called. "We have someone for you to meet!"  
My friends stopped in front of a really pretty girl. Her black hair was cascading down her back and she was wearing a dress.  
"Hey guys!" She called, then looked at me. "Who's this?"  
"This." Juniper said gesturing to me. "Is Annabeth."  
Silena's eyes widened and she jumped up, clapping. "Oh goodness! Annabeth! I've heard so much about you! And let me say, you are absolutely gorgeous!"  
"Thank you." I smiled at her. _She's nice. I like her. Kind of like Piper with fashion._

"So," She said. "Percy's your date for the dance, am I right? And you need a dress? Oh my god! I have the perfect dress for you! You'll look stunning!"  
"That's perfect Lena." Hazel said before I could protest.  
"I'll come to Thalia and Bianca's house tomorrow so we can help each other to get ready. That sound good?"  
All my friends nodded.  
"Great!" Silena smiled. "I'll see you then!"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"I am _not _wearing that." I said with my mouth open.  
"Please Annabeth. You'll look amazing!" Silena pleaded.  
"Oh no. No way. You're not making me get in it." I said crossing my arms.  
They got me in it.

"Can I see how I look now?" I asked, trying to get to the mirror. "Nope." Piper said, popping the 'p'.  
"You can see the final image." Rachel said grabbing some shoes.  
I groaned and leaned back in my chair as Reyna and Calypso fiddled with my hair and Silena, Hazel and Juniper handled my dress. Rachel put some shoes on me and Piper and Bianca did my makeup while Thalia collected jewellery for me.  
All of them were already ready and they had saved me for last.

Silena was wearing a dusty pink lace panel tiered bodycon dress with matching jewellery. She also had dusty pink ankle strap heels with some pink makeup. Her hair was made into a very straight ponytail.

Calypso was wearing a white and orange floral maxi dress with matching heels. She had a flower necklace and ear rings and her hair was open. She wore some makeup as well. Her hair was made into waves and pinned up.

Piper was wearing a light blue naomi low back maxi dress with matching heels. Her hair was made into a fishtail braid with a feather. She had some makeup on and blue jewellery.

Hazel was wearing a short golden signed v neck dress with cap sleeves. She had golden strap heels and some glittery makeup on. Her hair was made into a cute bun.

Juniper was wearing a forest green sleeveless gown maxi dress. She had forest green veronica peep toe heels with matching jewellery and little makeup. Her hair was left open.

Rachel was wearing a fuchsia multi coloured floral maxi dress with matching heels. She had very colourful makeup on and was wearing numerous bracelets. Her hair was made into a ponytail with decorative pins.

Reyna was wearing a dark purple chiffon v neck dress with a cloak. She was wearing dark purple stiletto heels with matching jeweller and purple eyeshadow too. Her hair was made into a long braid with purple gems in them.

Bianca was wearing a cute brown dress with brown suede sandal heels. Her hair was also made into a fishtail braid and she had small pendant jewellery and a bit of makeup.

Thalia was wearing a dark blue round neck tie waist low maxi dress with dark blue cathy jean heels. She had on a tiny bit of makeup and lightning bolt jewellery. Her hair was left open.

"Done!" All my friends said in unison. I sighed but smiled at them anyway. _They look so happy. I can't ruin it for them. "_You look absolutely gorgeous!" Silena squealed.  
I smiled and made my way to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and gasped. "Woah."  
I was wearing a hue light grey surplice maxi dress with grey sandal heels. My hair was made into a side bun and I was wearing a grey choker. "I actually look good." I smiled.  
_**(A/N: If you want to go see the pictures on how the dress and accessories look, go on wattpad because I will add the pictures at the bottom over there.)**_  
"Hell yeah you do!" Thalia jumped.  
"Now." Piper said grinning. "Let's go show the boys."

I took a deep breath and stepped down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. All of us walked down together so we heard the boys gasp at the same time. I walked over to Percy and held my breath. His mouth was slightly open and he was wearing a suit with a grey tie that matched my dress. I said nothing but stood in front of him, messing with my mum's ring on my finger. "You look beautiful."  
I looked up and saw Percy smiling down at me. I felt myself blush. "I don't usually wear dresses."  
"You should. You look gorgeous." Percy replied.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." I teased.  
"Oh please." He said running a finger through his hair. "I'm wearing a suit. I don't do suits. You should be glad I did this for you."  
"You wore a suit for me?" I asked.  
"Why else?"  
"Then I'm glad."

"Oh my!" Sally and Hera came rushing into the room. "You all look dazzling!"  
Sally stopped in front of me. "I've seen everyone else in dresses before. But I've never seen Percy in a suit. And I've never seen you in a dress either. You look beautiful dear."  
I felt tears gather in my eyes. I hadn't heard such motherly words for ages. "Thank you." I whispered.  
"Thank _you_." Sally replied as she hugged me. "I can't believe Percy actually looks presentable." She laughed.  
I laughed with her and Percy pouted. "I always look presentable."  
"Even in your finding nemo pyjamas?" Sally grinned and I giggled.  
"_Mom!"_ Percy blushed.  
"It's okay." I snickered walking over to him. "At least I have something to look forward to."  
We laughed and Bianca came up to us.

"Come on guys!" She yelled. "We have to go now otherwise we'll be late."  
All of us said goodbye and piled into the cars. We arrived at the dance and walked in each of us with our dates, except Rachel, Reyna, Thalia, Bianca and Nico. They preferred being single by choice.

"Annabeth!" Mr D called and I walked over to him with my friends.  
"Hello sir." I replied politely. "We have all our equipment with us."  
"Good. You and your band have to start performing in half an hour. Good luck."  
"Thank you." We said and walked away.

We enjoyed the party for a while until me, Thalia and Bianca had to go to perform.  
"Good luck." My friends called.  
I waved and turned to go when Percy stopped me.  
"You look nervous." Was the first thing he said.  
"I am."  
"You're going to be great. You've been practising for ages and all of you sound amazing."  
I smiled. "Thanks seaweed brain."  
Percy winked at me. "It's all true wise girl. Good luck."  
I kissed him on the cheek before running back to Thalia and Bianca who were wiggling their eyebrows.

"Oh hush." I said, blushing.  
"We didn't say anything." Thalia grinned.  
I groaned but smiled anyway. We made our way onto the stage where all our instruments were already set up. The curtains were drawn and I made my way towards the first microphone. My guitar was next to it and I smiled. Thalia and Bee's parents had brought it to me for winning the talent show and for surviving an attempted murder. They had gotten Thalia and Bianca new instruments too. Bianca sat down at the drums and Thalia grabbed her guitar and stood close to the piano. All of us adjusted our microphones as we heard a booming voice.

"Welcome everyone to the spring dance!" Mr D's voice echoed through the hall. He was answered with many students cheering. "Today, we have a band performing for us. They were also the winners for the talent show! Introducing, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase! Give it up for... The Angels of Olympus!"  
The crowd cheered once more and I took a deep breath as the curtains were pulled.

_**(A/N: Hi. Please don't kill me!**_  
_***People walking to me with torches* LET THERE BE FLUFF!**_  
_**Okay, okay. I am SOOOO sorry for taking this long to post a single chapter. Ivy and Mckenzie Groven both quit the mlb one shot challenge but I haven't. I will still post it, but when I want to. This chapter was 16 and a half pages long! The longest I've ever made a chapter! It has 7059 words, also the highest amount of words I've done.**_

_**It is 4:21 pm, Thursday 20 February 2020. This chapter had A LOT of fluff in it and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure you're all glad that Annabeth didn't die, but don't get too comfortable the drama hasn't ended yet! Like I said in the AN in the middle of the chap, if you want to see the outfits that I made for everyone, go to wattpad and check it out there. I didn't add too much Bobby and Matthew in this one because I wanted to put some Percabeth fluff in it. And yes, there will be more fluff!**_

_**And I know that Mr D always gets the names of everyone wrong and that he is a bit careless but I wanted to change it up a bit. Same with Hera.**_  
_**Anway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you want me to give you a shout-out and comment what you liked or disliked about this.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	11. The Angels

Chapter 11: The Angels

_**(Hellooo. How's it going? It's 7:48 am, Monday 24 February 2020. So, I know that I haven't finished the last chap of RTSL yet. But it will be out soon. So, don't worry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chaps with all the songs! The names of the songs will be at the end, so stay tuned and read the bottom author's note. And this time, hopefully Bianca's part will come in it. **_

**Bold= Thalia, **_Underline italics= Bianca,__ Italics= Annabeth_

_**Enjoy!)**_

_Percy POV_

I was the most nervous of the group.  
"What's wrong Perce?" Jason asked me.  
"I'm just nervous," I replied.  
"Why? They're going to be great! I should know. I heard them." Leo admitted proudly.  
I was flabbergasted. "You?" I asked pointing to the Hispanic elf. "How?"  
"I helped with the special effects," Leo replied. "And let me tell you, there were a _lot_ of special effects. And they made me get it perfect too. So, I'll be helping in the background."  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't you go help them then?" Calypso asked putting her hands on her hips.  
Leo's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" He quickly kissed Calypso and ran off in the direction of the stage.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Dork."  
We laughed and Hazel looked at me. "Don't worry yourself Perce. They'll be fine. Thalia's on guitar and piano. Bianca's on the drums and Annabeth's the lead singer plus the guitarist! They'll be awesome! And it's okay if they don't do well. We'll be there."  
Everyone nodded and I smiled at Hazel appreciatively. She grinned back and sipped her drink.  
Piper came to stand in front of me. She looked at me with a face then put her hands on my shoulders.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked.  
"W-what? Who?" I replied shakily.  
"Annabeth. You like her." Piper replied smiling a little.  
I was dumbfounded. "I-I... No! I don't. W-what make you say that?"  
Piper grinned. "You _do_ like her!"  
I raised an eyebrow and she explained.  
"You're stuttering. You keep turning a bit red when you're with her. And also, you've been getting really cosy with her. It was you who caught Annabeth when she fell from the tree, wasn't it? She landed on _you_ when she flew out her house. And I know she kissed you as well." Piper stated a matter of factly.  
"How...?"  
The Cherokee shrugged. "It was obvious."

I looked at the rest of my friends with my mouth slightly open. They were looking as shocked as I was.  
"I mean, I knew Percy liked Annabeth, but that is a lot of detail Pipes." Jason finally spoke.  
Piper shrugged again and Nico was about to say something, but Mr D's voice came instead.

"Welcome everyone to the spring dance!" He said and his voice echoed through the room.  
Everyone fell silent and we turned to where the voice was coming from. "It's starting!" Reyna hissed.  
"Come on! We need good seats!" Juniper and Rachel pushed us forward quickly and we ran to the stage and sat in the front seats.  
"Today, we have a band performing for us. They were also the winners for the talent show! Introducing, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase! Give it up for... The Angels of Olympus!"  
All the school cheered and me, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Reyna, Rachel and Nico grinned.  
The curtains were pulled and we saw Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth standing on stage, smirking. We could kind of see Leo standing at the very back with a black table thing. Bianca was standing on the far right, with her drums. Thalia was standing far left, holding a guitar and with a piano close to her and Annabeth was standing in the middle front part of the stage with a guitar next to her.

They waved and the crowd cheered once more but some booing could be heard. I craned my neck to see the culprit and growled. _Drew and Matt with their pack. _  
Grover tapped my shoulder and shook his head. Then he smiled and pointed back at the stage. I nodded and turned back to look at my friends.  
"Thanks." Annabeth started speaking into the microphone. "We would like to thank everyone who attended the talent show. It was a fun experience and we're happy to do it again." She paused for a moment.  
"I hope you enjoy the songs we're singing today. We wrote them by ourselves. We also have our friends Leo, who's helping us with special effects in the back."

Leo waved and the crowd cheered again. Annabeth continued. "So let's get started!" She smiled. "The first song is called 'unity', written by Annabeth." Bianca announced picking up her drum sticks. "Enjoy!" _**(Unity, by Alan Walker. Nightcore version)**_  
Thalia sat at the piano and began to play elegantly and Leo got ready with the other effects.

"_In the dark of night,_  
_The stars light up the sky,_  
_We see them flying free,_  
_That's just like you and me._

**Everyone is lonely sometimes,**  
_But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes._  
_You are not alone, we are family,_  
_Hold me, let's escape all this reality."_

It amazed me to how well they sang. Or more specifically, Annabeth. Her whole face lit up as she sang.

"_You are my symphony,_  
_By your side, we are unity._  
_You are my energy,_  
_my guiding light, we are unity."_

Leo's extra sounds came out and Annabeth started playing guitar while Thalia continued on piano and Bianca on drums.

"**(We are, we are/ **_We are, we are)_  
_We are unity_  
_(_**We are, we are/**_We are, we are)_  
_We are unity_

_Although the rain might pour_  
_A thunder starts to roar_  
**The lightnin' wakes the wave**  
_But through it, we are brave_

**Everyone is lonely sometimes,**  
_But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes._  
_You are not alone, we are family,_  
_Hold me, let's escape all this reality."_

_You are my symphony,_  
_By your side, we are unity._  
_You are my energy,_  
_my guiding light, we are unity._

**(We are, we are/ **_We are, we are) _  
_We are unity_  
_(_**We are, we are/**_We are, we are)_  
_We are unity"_

Leo somehow made the words of the trio become a jumble and it sounded amazing.

"_You are my symphony,_  
_By your side, (__we are unity/_**we are unity**_.)_  
_You are my energy,_  
_my guiding light, we are unity~_

_We are unity!_  
_We are unity!"_

The crowd clapped and whistled. The trio blushed and smiled their thanks. "Thank you. Our second song is 'Sing me to sleep'. Also written by Annabeth." Bianca said. _**(Sing me to sleep by Alan Walker.)**_

"_Wait a second, let me catch my breath_  
_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_  
_Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_  
**Livin' life as if we had a choice"**

The music came into beat.

_Anywhere,_**anytime**  
_I would do anything for you_  
**Anything for you/ **_Anything for you_  
_Yesterday got away_  
_Melodies stuck inside your head/ _**Melodies stuck inside your head**  
_A song in every breath_

_Sing- me- to sleep- now_  
_Sing- me- to sleep_  
_Oh, won't you sing- me- to sleep now?_  
**Sing- me- to sleep"**

Annabeth and Thalia continued playing guitars and Bianca played a steady beat on the drums. Leo continued making the cool noises, all of them in full concentration.

"Remember me now, time cannot erase  
_I can hear your whispers in my mind_  
**I've become what you cannot embrace**  
Our memory will be my lullaby.

_Sing- me- to sleep- now_  
_Sing- me- to sleep_  
_Oh, won't you- sing- me- to sleep now?_  
**Sing- me- to sleep."**

There was a long pause as they kept playing their instrumental piece.

_Any-anytime_  
_I would do __-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do /_ **-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do**  
_Time away_**/ Time away**  
_Yesterday __-day-day-day-day/_ **-day-day-day-day**  
_Any-anytime_  
_I would do__-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do /_ **-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do**  
_Time away/_** Time away**  
_Yesterday __-day-day-day-day/_ **-day-day-day-day"**

The music faded and all the students clapped loudly. The girls and Leo were grinning from ear to ear. "The next song is called 'Different world'. Also written by me." Annabeth said and they began to sing. _**(Different world, by Alan walker, K-391 and Sofia Carson.)**_

"_All we know, left untold_  
**Beaten by a broken dream"**

As Thalia said that, Annabeth showed her shoulder and rubbed it. A large bruise came to show and the student body gasped.

"_Nothing like what it used to be _**(used to be)**

**We've been chasing our demons down an empty road**  
_Been watching our castle turning into dust"_

And image appeared of a castle crumbling. I looked at Leo, and he gave me a thumbs up and I returned it.

"_Escaping our shadows just to end up here, once more._  
_And we both know_

_This is not the world we had in mind~/ __This is not the world we had in mind~/__**This is not the world we had in mind~**_  
_But we got time_  
We are stuck on answers we can't find  
_But we got time_  
**And even though we might have lost tonight**  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind/ __This is not the world we had in mind/__**This is not the world we had in mind**_  
_But we got time_

_Broken smile__,_ **tired eyes**  
_I can feel your longing heart_  
_Call my name, howlin' from afar_

**We've been fighting our demons just to stay afloat**  
_Been building our castle just to watch it fall_  
_Been running forever just to end up here once more_  
_And now we know_

_This is not the world we had in mind~/ __This is not the world we had in mind~/__**This is not the world we had in mind~**_  
_But we got time_  
_We are stuck on answers we can't find_  
_But we got time_  
**And even though we might have lost tonight**  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind/ __This is not the world we had in mind/_**This is not the world we had in mind**  
_But we got time"_

There was a long pause.

Take- _me__\- _**back**_._  
_Back to the moun-__tain__-_**side**  
_Under the nor_**-**_thern_**lights**  
_Chasin' the stars_

_Take_**\- **_me__\- _**back**  
_Back to the moun-__tain__-_**side**  
_When we were full of _**life**  
_Back to the start._  
_We both know that"_

The music returned.

This is not the world we had in mind/ _This is not the world we had in mind/__**This is not the world we had in mind**_  
_But we got time_  
_We are stuck on answers we can't find_  
_But we got time_  
**And even though we might have lost tonight**  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind/ __This is not the world we had in mind/__**This is not the world we had in mind**_  
_But we got time"_

I cheered the loudest out of everyone, I think. I was that proud. Annabeth was grinning happily and as she spotted me, I winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Was it just me, or did I see a little blush? "The next song is called 'Do it!'. We all wrote this together. Enjoy!" She said loudly. _**(Waka waka by Shakira. I am not changing anything, except one thing. So don't judge. Please just pretend the students understand.)**_  
The crowd silenced and waited for their next song.

"_You're a good soldier_  
_Choosing your battles_  
_Pick yourself up_  
_And dust yourself off,_  
_Get back in the saddle_

_You're on the front line_  
_Everyone's watching_  
_You know it's serious_  
_We're getting closer_  
_This isn't over_

_The pressure's on_  
_You feel it_  
**But you got it all**  
_Believe it_

**When you fall get up, oh ****oh**  
_If you fall get up, eh eh_  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa/ __Tsamina mina zangalewa/ _**Tsamina mina zangalewa**  
_'Cause this is freedom._

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka__waka, eh eh_  
**Tsamina**** mina zangalewa**  
_This time for freedom"_

They did an instrumental with Annabeth playing guitar, Thalia on piano and Bianca on drums.

"_Listen to your God_  
_This is our motto_  
_Your time to shine_  
_Don't wait in line_  
_Y vamos por todo/ __Y vamos por todo/ _**Y vamos por todo**

_People are raising_  
_Their expectations_  
_Go on and feed them_  
**This is your moment**  
_No hesitation/__No hesitation/ _**No hesitation**

_Today's your day_  
_I feel it_  
**You paved the way**  
_Believe it_

_If you get down get up, oh oh_  
**When you get down get up, eh eh**  
_Tsamina mina zangalewa/ __Tsamina mina zangalewa/ _**Tsamina mina zangalewa**  
_This time for freedom_

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
_Waka waka, eh eh_  
_**Tsamina**_** mina zangalewa**  
_Anawa a a/ __Anawa a a__ / _**Anawa a a**  
_**Tsamina**__ mina, eh eh_  
_Waka __waka, eh eh_  
**Tsamina**** mina zangalewa**  
_This time for freedom"_

Everyone cheered once more and I looked at my friends. "They are so good." Reyna whispered.  
"See Percy? You had nothing to be worried about!" Rachel grinned.  
I nodded and whistled loudly.  
"The next song before the break we're having is called 'Scars to your beautiful'. Thalia and Bianca wrote this. Enjoy it." _**(Scars to your beautiful by Alessia Cara.)**_

"_She just wants to be,_  
_beautiful she goes,_  
**unnoticed, she knows,**  
no limits  
She craves attention,  
**she praises an image**  
_She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor/_ **She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor**

**Oh, she don't see the light that's shining**  
_Deeper than the eyes can find it_  
**Maybe we have made her blind**  
_So she tries to cover up her pain_  
_And cut her woes away"_

As Annabeth said this, she raised her wrist and revealed a long scar. The crowd gasped again and she smiled sadly.

"'_Cause cover-girls don't cry_  
_After their face is made_

_But..._  
_There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark/ __There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark/ _**There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**  
_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
**And you don't have to change a thing**  
_The world could change its heart/ _**The world could change its heart**  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
_We're stars and we're beautiful_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh/_**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

_And you don't have to change a thing_  
**The world could change its heart**  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
**We're stars and we're beautiful**

**She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving**  
**You know,** _"Cover-girls eat nothing"_  
**She says,** _"Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything"_  
_"What's a little bit of hunger?"_  
_"I can go a little while longer,"_  
_she fades away/_**she fades away**

_She don't see her perfect_  
**She don't understand she's worth it**  
_Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface/ _**Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface**  
_Ah, oh, ah, ah oh/ _**Ah, oh, ah, ah oh**

_So to all the girls that's hurting_  
_Let me be your mirror_  
_Help you see a little bit clearer_  
_The light that shines within"_

Bianca started playing quickly.

"_There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark/ __There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark/ _**There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**  
_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
**And you don't have to change a thing**  
_The world could change its heart/ _**The world could change its heart**  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
_We're stars and we're beautiful_

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh/**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

_And you don't have to change a thing_  
_The world could change its heart_  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
_We're stars and we're beautiful"_

The whole hall erupted and I saw some girls with tears in their eyes. "Thank you very much. We're going to half an hour break, so we'll see you all soon for the last four songs!" Annabeth smiled as she, Bianca and Thalia bowed and the curtains were drawn. Our group quickly went to the side of the stage and waited for our four friends to come down. Leo came bounding down first. "Hola amigos!" He cried and went over to Calypso.  
Then the trio came down. I went over and hugged Annabeth and she squeaked.

"You guys were amazing!" I beamed.  
"Thanks, Perce." Thalia and Bianca ruffled my hair and went over to their brothers.  
"Thanks seaweed brain." Annabeth grinned.  
"I'm not kidding. You were awesome! Your singing is insanely amazing!" I cried.  
She blushed a little. "You sure know how to flatter someone."  
I grinned and winked. "It's all true."  
"Well..." Annabeth said. "Wait for the next few songs. Dedicated to Drew and Matt. I wrote them myself." She smirked evilly. "They're in for a surprise."  
"Can't wait." I smiled.

All of us started walking around the hall for twenty-five minutes, trying the food, playing and just chilling out. We were relaxed, until Drew and Matt came up. "Hey Anniebelle." Drew snarled.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and clapped slowly. "Wow." She drawled. "You're _so _original. Spice it up a bit trash talker."  
Drew looked shocked. As did everyone else.

"Y-you sung horribly." Drew finally spluttered out.  
Annabeth smirked and walked up to Drew until they were nose to nose. "I haven't finished yet. That was the starter. I have a few songs dedicated to you. Stay tuned." She patted Drew's cheek and flipped Matt off and then walked away.  
All of us stared at her and then quickly followed after recovering from the shock.  
"What. Was. That." Rachel said.  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow and popped a cherry in her mouth. "What was what?" She said after she swallowed.

"That was epic!" Leo cried, startling a few people around us. "You totally showed them who's boss!"  
Annabeth grinned. "That was the goal."  
"it was awesome!" Calypso squealed. "What songs are you going to sing then? Are they really dedicated to Drew?"  
"Hell yeah." Bianca grinned.  
"We don't make empty threats." Thalia beamed.  
"We should get going." Annabeth said. "We're late. Come on Leo. You were late before!"

The four of them ran off.  
"She's changed." Jason decided.  
"In a good way." Nico said.  
"She's more confident." Piper replied.  
"And happy." Hazel offered.  
"And positive." Frank said.  
"And more utterly annoying." A voice came.  
We spun around to see Drew standing there with a scowl on her face. "And _you _are utterly pathetic." Reyna smiled sweetly.  
Mr D's voice echoed through the room. "And the Angels are back!"  
(Read the AN at the bottom for important news!)

I faced Drew and Matt. "Come on." I said. "Don't you want to see what she has for you?"  
Matt snarled. "We'll see how fake she is."  
He marched off, dragging Drew by the arm.  
We shrugged and ran back to our seats just as the curtains were drawn.  
"Hey everyone!" Bianca yelled.  
"We're back with the final songs!" Thalia shouted.  
"For the first song that all of us wrote is called 'GRRRLS'. This is dedicated to Drew Tanaka. Do you all see her?" _**(GRRRLS by Aviva.)**_  
A spotlight landed on a very angry Drew.  
"There she is everyone. Hope you enjoy."

The music began and Bianca started playing.

"_Fake faces hiding everywhere_  
_Made up__,_ **makeup**, _made up stares/ _**made up stares**  
_To hide their stolen air_  
_Don't look too close,_ **don't you dare**  
_Stupid seems to be in the air_  
_in my air,_ **everywhere**  
_Blameless I'll shatter through the glare_  
_Make it,_ **take it,** _they won't share/ _**they won't share"**

At 'shatter', leo added an image of shattering glass.

"I can't fake _it, I'll just make it on my own_ _(on my own/_** on my own)**  
**I can't blame them, I'll just maim them on my throne **_(on my throne/ __on my throne)_  
_I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own_ _(on my own/ _**on my own)**  
_I can't blame them, I've just got to get to my throne/ __get to my throne/ _**get to my throne."**

Leo added a picture of a crown and added a hologram of a crown over Annabeth's head.

I am the latest colours, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
_I am the latest colours, I stand above my throne_  
_Waiting for an invite to never come along_  
**I am the latest colours, I sing the newest songs**  
**I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along**  
_I am the latest colours_, _I hate the newest songs_  
**I can't stand the lyrics,** _I'd never sing along_

_I'll never sing along_

_(__la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

_I'll never sing along_

_(la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

_I'll never sing along_

_Trade places, staggered truth or dare_  
_Only ask it if you care/_**Only ask it if you care**  
_Trace back to all the millionaires_  
_Snake oil traders,_** no one shares**  
_Soulless and stealing what they dare_  
_Hold your deck to your chest/_** Hold your deck to your chest**  
_Faceless nobody is your friend_  
_Make it ,_**take it**, _they won't share/ _**they won't share**

_I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own_ _(on my own/_** on my own)**  
**I can't blame them, I'll just maim them on my throne **_(on my throne/ __on my throne)_  
_I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own_ _(on my own/ _**on my own)**  
_I can't blame them, I've just got to get to my throne/ __get to my throne/ _**get to my throne.**

_I am the latest colours, I sing the newest songs_  
_I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along_  
_I am the latest colours, I stand above my throne_  
_Waiting for an invite to never come along_  
**I am the latest colours, I sing the newest songs**  
**I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along**  
_I am the latest colours,I hate the newest songs_  
**_I_ can't stand the lyrics,** _I'd never sing along_

_I'll never sing along_

_(__la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

_I'll never sing along_

_(la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

_I'll never sing along"_

There was a pause as the music grew faint.

_"I'll never sing along"_

Another long pause.

"_I'll never sing along"_

The music came back, fiercer than ever,

_(la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

(_On my throne)_

_(la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_ **la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_l__a, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

(_On my own)_

_(la, la, la, la, la, la, la/ _**la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la/_** la, la, la, la, la, la, la,)**

_(Get to my throne)_

_I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs_  
_I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along_  
_I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne_  
_Waiting for an invite to never come along_  
**I am the latest colors,**** I sing the newest songs**  
**I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along**  
_I am the latest colors,_ _I hate the newest songs_  
**I can't stand the lyrics,**_I'd never sing along_  
_I'll never sing along_  
_I can't fake it,_ **I'll just make it on my own**  
_I'll never sing along_  
_I can't blame them,_**I'll just maim them on my throne**  
_I'll never sing along_  
_I can't fake it,_ **I'll just make it on my own**  
_I'll never sing along_  
_I can't blame them,_ **I've just got to get to my throne,**  
_get to my throne~!"_

Annabeth finished the last note and _everyone _cheered and applauded. The girls curtsied then grinned. Annabeth brought the microphone to her lips. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, was dedicated to Drew Tanaka." The spotlight landed on Drew who was fuming. "But the fun doesn't end there." Annabeth continued. "We have another song dedicated to Drew and Matt Sloan. Anyone see him?"  
The light landed on the footballer and he turned red in anger. "This song is called 'Angry too'. Enjoy everyone!" _**(Angry too by Lola Blanc.)**_

"_I buried the unseemly urges_  
_Deep down in the ground with the roots_  
_But it's all coming up to the surface_  
_Maybe it's getting ready to bloom_  
_And I don't wanna be a monster in the making_  
_I don't wanna be more bitter than sweet"_

Two holograms appeared on either side of Annabeth. One was of a lemon, and the other of a sweet. First, she looked at the lemon then at the sweet and continued singing.

"_I don't know how to be just standing by blankly_  
_Not gettin' angry..._

_'Cause another and another comin' up out of the gutter"_

Annabeth put her right hand out first and a picture/hologram of Drew appeared above it in very large size so the whole school could see. She then put her left hand and an equally big picture of Matt Sloan hovered over it. I grinned.

_Till I'm drowning in an ocean of entitled motherf**kers_  
_And they're pushin' on my buttons_  
_But they never seem to wonder why_  
_Another and another, ask each other_

**Does it get your blood boilin',**  
_does it make you see red?_  
**Do you wanna destroy it?**  
_Does it get in your head?_  
**'**_Cause it gets my blood boilin'! _  
_And I'm coming unglued_  
_It would eat you like poison if you knew what I knew_  
_You would be angry too._

_I'm seeing through crimson sunglasses_  
_I'm breathing and counting to ten_  
_I guess I'm fresh out of free passes, they'll pay if it happens again_  
_And I don't wanna drink the venom they made me_  
_I don't wanna be controlled by the past"_

A picture of Drew and Matt came up bullying her.

_Boy if you were me, could you really blame me?_  
_Would make you crazy_

_'Cause another and another coming up out of the gutter_  
_Till I'm drowning in an ocean of entitled motherf**kers_  
_And they're pushin' on my buttons_  
_But they never seem to wonder why_  
_Another and another, ask each other_

**Does it get your blood boiling?**  
_does it make you see red?_  
**Do you wanna destroy it?**  
_Does it get in your head?_  
_'Cause it gets my blood boiling! and I'm comin' unglued_  
_It would eat you like poison if you knew what I knew_  
_You would be angry..._

**Calm down girl, why you so mad?**  
_Why's your heart gone rotten~?_  
**It's all good girl, why you upset?**  
_Guess they have forgotten what they did...~/ __Guess they have forgotten what they did...~/ _**Guess they have forgotten what they did...~"**

Annabeth nearly whispered the last verse. It made chills go down everyone's spines.

"_And does it get your blood boilin' and does it make you see red?_  
_And do you wanna destroy it?_  
_Does it get in your head?_  
_'Cause it gets my blood boiling and I'm coming unglued (__boiling!/_**boiling!)**  
_It would eat you like poison if you knew what I knew_  
_You would be angry~, __you would be angry~_  
**you would be angry~,** _you would be angry too~."_

Annabeth ended her singing and took a deep breath of air just as the crowd gave them a standing ovation. I have never seen the student body so riled up before. But no one cheered louder than our friend group. The girls grinned and the spotlight shined on Matt and Drew who were shaking in rage. "Hope you all liked that one. And I think everyone knows why we dedicated that song to those two. Anyway, the next song is called 'Control'. All of us wrote it." Annabeth said.

"_They send me away to find them a fortune_  
_A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
_The house was awake_  
**With shadows and monsters**  
_The hallways they echoed and groaned/ _**The hallways they echoed and groaned**

_I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_  
_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
_My mind's like a deadly disease_

**I'm bigger than my body**  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
_I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out_  
_"Please stop, you're scaring me"_**/ "Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?/ __Who is in control?/ _**Who is in control?**

_I paced around for hours on empty_  
_I jumped at the slightest of sounds_  
_And I couldn't stand the person inside me_  
_I turned all the mirrors around_

**I'm bigger than my body**  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
_I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out_  
_"__Please stop, you're scaring me"__/ _**"Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?/ __Who is in control?/ _**Who is in control?"**

The music slowed.

_"I'm well acquainted_  
_With villains that live in my bed_  
_They beg me to write them_  
_So they'll never die when I'm dead_

_And I've grown familiar_  
_With villains that live in my head_  
_They beg me to write them_  
_So I'll never die when I'm dead~_

**I'm bigger than my body**  
_I'm colder than this home_  
**I'm meaner than my demons**  
_I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out_  
_"Please stop, you're scaring me"/ _**"Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?/ __Who is in control?/ _**Who is in control?**

_And all the kids cried out_  
_"Please stop, you're scaring me"/ _**"Please stop, you're scaring me"**  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?~_

Almost immediately the group started their next song without waiting for applaud. "The next song is written by Annabeth and it is called 'Legends never die'." Thalia said.

"_Legends never die_  
_When the world is calling you_  
_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_  
_Legends never die~_  
_They become a part of you_  
**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness"**

Annabeth showed her leg and rubbed her thigh. It showed a horrible scar and everyone gasped.

"_Relentless you survive."_

Bianca started playing drums louder and Annabeth and Thalia continued on guitar with Leo messing with the sounds.

_They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near_  
**It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce**  
_Oh pick yourself up, 'cause/ _**Oh pick yourself up, 'cause"**

The drums suddenly became really loud, as did the guitars.

"_Legends never die~!_  
_When the world is calling you (__calling you/_**calling you)**  
_Can you hear them screaming out your name?/ __Can you hear them screaming out your name?/ _**Can you hear them screaming out your name?**  
_Legends never die~!_  
_They become a part of you_  
_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ __Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ _**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**  
_Legends never die_

_They're written down in eternity_  
_But you'll never see the price it costs_  
**The scars collected all their lives"**

Annabeth rubbed her arms and two more scars appeared.

"_When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat_  
**Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream**  
_Oh pick yourself up, 'cause/ _**Oh pick yourself up, 'cause...**

_Legends never die~!_  
_When the world is calling you (__calling you/_**calling you)**  
_Can you hear them screaming out your name?/ __Can you hear them screaming out your name?/ _**Can you hear them screaming out your name?**  
_Legends never die~!_  
_They become a part of you __(a part of you/ _**a part of you)**  
_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ __Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ _**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**  
_Legends never die_

_When the world is calling out your name_  
_Begging you to fight_  
_Pick yourself up once more!_  
_Pick yourself up, 'cause..._

_Legends never die~!_  
_When the world is calling you (__calling you/ _**calling you)**  
_Can you hear them screaming out your name?/ __Can you hear them scr__eaming out your name?/ _**Can you hear them screaming out your name?**

_Legends never die~!_  
_They become a part of you_  
_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ __Every time you bleed for reaching greatness/ _**Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**  
_Legends never die~"_

The music died down and the whole hall erupted. The girls blushed and Leo grinned and waved. The four of them took a bow each and smiled at everyone. "Thank you." Annabeth beamed. "We hope you enjoyed the show and will enjoy the rest of the dance." She waved again and made it off stage.  
Thalia, Bianca and Leo came down first, grinning from ear to ear.  
"That," Piper started.  
"Was," Hazel continued.  
"AMAZING!" Everyone shrieked.

My cousins blushed slightly but Leo just bowed again. After hugging, I frowned slightly. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked.  
"She went with Apollo to discuss something." Thalia said.  
I nodded. "I'm going to take a breather." I told them and went out to the balcony and took a deep breath.

_Annabeth POV:_

I was ecstatic! The show went amazingly well! I hugged Leo, Thalia and Bianca when we were done and we congratulated each other. That's when I saw Apollo walking towards us. "Hello you four." He began, smiling. "All of you did swimmingly. Do you mind if I borrow Annabeth for a bit?"  
"Not at all." Bianca said.  
Apollo smiled once more and then beckoned me to follow him. I looked back at my friends one more time. "Go on." Thalia whispered.  
"It'll be fine." Leo assured me, nodding.

I took a deep breath and followed Apollo backstage.  
"I have to say you did brilliantly." He started. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"Thanks." I breathed.  
"You sang amazingly, Bianca was brilliant with the drums, Thalia was exquisite with her guitar and Leo did great with the effects and background music." He paused and grinned. "So that is why I'm giving you a record deal."

I stared at him then exploded. "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Apollo nodded.  
"Thank you so much! Oh my God! I can't believe it! Thank you! Oh God! I have to tell my friends!"  
Apollo nodded. "You do that." He gave me a card with all the details on Olympus Records. "Well, I'll see you soon."  
I grinned and practically skipped out. I was running to where my friends were supposed to be, but I couldn't see them.

I saw Percy at the balcony, away from everyone and grinned and ran up to him. "Percy!"  
He turned around and smiled and I jumped on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "We did it!" I shrieked. "We got the record deal!"  
"Really?!" He asked and I nodded.  
He laughed and spun me around quickly.  
I grinned. "Let's tell the others!"

"Come on!" Percy grabbed my hand and we both started running. Which was very difficult as I was running in heels. I saw the group and ran faster and jumped onto the back of the first person I saw. Which was Thalia.  
"What the-" She started and stumbled.  
"Hi!" I smirked.  
"Annabeth?!" Thalia spluttered. "Help!"  
I quickly got off her and stood in between Bianca and Thalia. "Guess what?!"  
"She sure is excited." Jason murmured, smiling a bit.  
"We got the record deal!" I squealed.

My friends stared at me for a moment then erupted. We hugged each other tightly. "This is great!" Hazel shrieked.  
"We have to celebrate!" Piper cried.  
"Let's go to Olive Garden," Bianca suggested.  
Everyone agreed, so we went. And it was the best day of my life.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

When we got back to the big house- that's what we call Thalia and Bianca's house- we were exhausted, me most of all. I only had enough energy to change into my pyjamas and tuck in my brothers. "Good night." I kissed both their foreheads and they smiled at me.  
"Thank you, Annabeth." Matthew muttered.  
"We love you." Bobby murmured.  
I smiled and crept back to my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

I awoke later to screaming. My eyes immediate opened and I scrambled off of the floor. Everyone else was still in a daze. "What's going on?" Juniper mumbled, rubbing her eyes. All my friends saw me running to the other end of the house and got up as well. "What is it Annabeth?" Frank asked.  
I ignored him and kept running through hallways. I finally reached the other end of the house and threw the door open.

My brothers were in bed, with tears streaming down their faces. "Annabeth!" They cried.  
I rushed over to them and hugged them. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What is it?"  
"I-I had a n-nightmare. I-it was about you dying. P-please don't die." Bobby whimpered.  
"Shhh." I cooed. "It's okay. I'm here now. You need to sleep. I'll sit next to you and make sure you're safe. Alright?"  
They nodded and I kissed their heads and tucked them in once more.  
I turned around to see my friends looking at me.  
I motioned for them to be quiet.

After I was sure the twins were asleep, I crept out to my friends. "Hey." I whispered.  
"Annabeth it's 1 am," Nico said. "Go to sleep."  
I nodded. "I will. I'll just wait with my brothers for a little longer." They looked like they wanted to argue but I shooed them out and grabbed a chair. I placed it next to the twin's bed and sat on it.  
It was 3 am and the twins had awoken once, so I couldn't risk going back to my sleeping bag. I rubbed my eyes and decided I needed fresh air.

I slowly walked out the room and to the roof. I sat down and stared at the stars, thinking about every little thing.  
I heard grunting and a person emerged from the way I came.  
"Seaweed brain?" I asked.  
"Hey wise girl." He replied, sitting down next to me.

For a while, none of us said anything, until I broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"  
Percy looked at me. "I could ask you the same thing."  
I sighed. "Needed some fresh air."  
Percy nodded. "I couldn't sleep."  
I said nothing and continued looking at the stars. "I enjoyed the dance. Thank you." I whispered.  
Percy smiled. "You deserved it."  
I smiled back at him and yawned.

None of us talked but I started getting sleepy. I leaned on Percy's shoulder and my eyes were slowly closing. "Night sea weed brain." I murmured.  
I closed my eyes and I could just make out Percy whispering. "Goodnight wise girl." I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled softly to myself.

_**(DONE! Finally! It is 12:39 pm Sunday 1 March 2020. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the Percabeth fluff in it! Here are the songs listed below:**_

_**1) Nightcore- Unity by Alan Walker**_  
_**2) Sing me to sleep by Alan Walker**_  
_**3) Different World by Alan Walker**_  
_**4) Waka waka by Shakira**_  
_**5) Scars to your beautiful by Alessia Cara**_  
_**6) GRRRLS by AViVA**_  
_**7) Angry too by Lola Blanc**_  
_**8) Control by Halsey**_  
_**9) Legends never die- (Don't know the actual writer for this)**_

_**I do not own any of these songs.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave your reviews if you have questions for me.**_  
_**AND... Important news! I am doing a Q&A!**_  
_**Ask me questions, and I will answer. You will also get a shout out if your question is chosen.**_  
_**This chapter was more than 20 pages long and has 6802 words! The longest I have ever done!**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	12. You don't want to miss this AN

_**Hi... Please don't kill me.**_

_**So, I know I haven't posted for a month, BUT, I have a very good reason.**_  
_**I have been studying a lot these days since I want to finish my course quicker and am late for some of my assignments. I stopped writing for a bit, so I could concentrate on my studies completely so if I finish my course quickly, I will be able to update faster.**_

_**I am also writing a new story, haven't completely decided on my title yet, but my friend WritingGoddess12 is helping me find a title. So, she made the title up for my story. Not me. Just wanted to get that clear, shoutout to her! And also, a shoutout to Bernard the Sloth! You know who you are. *wink wink* Thank you so much for reading my stories!**_

_**So, I wanted to say...**_  
_**I have made an instagram account! Yes, I have. My username for it is OlympusAngelHunt and I have not yet posted anything on it. I will NOT be posting photos of myself or anything that can reveal my identity, but will be showing sneak peaks of coming chapters and places that I have been to. I will always send the pictures of places after I have visited them so no one can stalk me and such.**_

_**I also wanted to say something to someone who has commented on Silently Screaming and that person is...**_

_**Percabeth101**_

_**I just wanted to say that I read every single one of your comments and I appreciate you trusting me. I am so happy that your mum has been cleared and wish the very best to you! If you made a fanfiction account, I would LOVE to be your friend! I hope that you and your family are okay and will pray for you all. Thank you so much for your kind words about my story and no offense to anyone else, but your comments are the ones that motivate me to write.**_  
_**I am so glad that I inspired someone to make their own story! I would never have thought that I am capable of doing something like that! So thank you. Thank you very much. **___

_**So, my stories will be on hold for a while, sorry about that but I have a lot to deal with right now, including family matters and I am trying to do my GCSE's this year even though it is a year or two early to be doing so.**_

_**Hope you all understand this, so... Follow me on instagram I guess? I don't know. You can if you want, I'm not gonna force you. But there WILL be sneak peaks of chapters so... yeah. Also, please forgive me, because I have no idea how to use instagram and am still getting the hang of it.**_

_**To get a shoutout in the next update, please comment (hashtag sign. Sorry, can't find the hashtag on my key board ._.) shoutout!**_  
_**Also, DemiDork, sorry for the hold up! Love your comments!**_  
_**Thank you MintyGreenEmbers, yes sorry for being so fast in it but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! **_

_**Shoutouts on fanfiction: Thank you for 2308 views on RTSL! And OMG 8517 views on SS?! That's crazy! TYSM!**_

_**WritingGoddess12**_  
_**Bernard the Sloth**_  
_**Percabeth101**_  
_**Susan's Rose**_  
_**DemiDorkII**_  
_**MintyGreenEmbers**_

_**Shotouts on wattpad: Thank you for 1000 reads on SS!**_

_**ashlynnova**_  
_**imachildofaphrodite**_  
_**Leon_ARP**_

_**Love ya all! **___

_**Goobye my little Angels**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!**_


	13. Car Crash

Chapter 12: Car Crash

* * *

_**(A/N: ...So. I'm back. Hi?**_  
_**Right, hear me out. I have been extremely busy and will continue on being extremely busy for the next few months but I will promise that I will try my best to upload.**_  
_**I've also realized how crappy my writing is in this story but I'm not giving up on It because I don't want to leave you all hanging.**_  
_**Enjoy?)**_

* * *

_Annabeth POV:_

It had been three days since I had come back home. Helen and dad still beat me like usual, but other than that, it was normal.  
"We have to do something," Percy declared as we walked in the park.  
"We _are_ doing something." Piper pointed out.  
"We are?" Leo asked, confused.  
"Yes, you doofus." Calypso smacked his head.  
"Then what are we doing?" Jason asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe... Breathing? Did that ever occur to your pea sized brains?" I rolled my eyes.  
The boys stared at me while the girls rolled their eyes.  
"We are also having a stroll in the park." Juniper offered.

"That's not what I meant!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "We have to do something that's planned."  
I fake gasped. "Seaweed brain planning? The world is ending!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Come on wise girl. Please?" He pouted and did his baby seal eyes.  
I tried not to look at him but eventually gave in. "Fine." I grumbled. Geez, I really needed to not give in so easily.  
"Yes!" Percy punched the air.  
The girls looked at me and I shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Okay." Frank. "Where are we going?"  
Percy froze and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far."  
We laughed and Grover piped up. "We should go to the beach!"  
"Good idea. We'll take our swimsuits to swim in the sea."  
I froze. _The beach? But all my scars will show in the water. _  
Bianca and Thalia must have sensed my discomfort. "It's okay." Thalia said. "You don't have to."  
"Yeah. You can just chill on the beach." Bianca put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled.  
"Why?" Leo asked. "Don't you know how to swim? It's okay if you don't. You can just wade."  
"It's not that..." I said.  
"Ohh." Calypso realized. "It's okay. We won't mind."  
"Yeah. You can do whatever you want on the beach." Hazel told me.  
"It's your choice." Piper said.

Rachel, Juniper and Reyna nodded and smiled at me comfortingly. "We won't be able to make it though," Reyna said, "I have a meeting with Rachel with our parents."  
"And Grover and I already have something planned," Juniper added apologetically.  
"It's okay, maybe another time," Piper smiled and I nodded.

I smiled at them, but the boys were still clueless. "I don't get it." Nico and Jason said in unison.  
We rolled our eyes. "Whatever. So, what time do we go?" Thalia asked, changing the subject.  
"We should leave the house at nine, then we'll come back at five. Sound good?" Percy asked and we nodded.  
"Alright. We'll meet at the park that's twenty minutes from here. Then we'll all go together." I said.

"Me, Thalia and Annabeth can go together to get to the park. We have to get stuff anyway. Okay?" Bianca told the other and they agreed.  
"Alright then!" Leo said. "That's settled, we'll meet at the park, then go to the beach from there."  
I nodded. "My brothers are gonna be at their friends house so it'll be fine."  
"Great!" Jason cheered. "Tomorrow it is then!"  
"Bianca, you take the car." Nico said and Bianca grinned.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

I groaned and got up off the floor. Helen and dad had just finished my morning beating. I had some bruises over my body and my lip was bleeding and there was a cut on my bicep. It wasn't too bad, which was good. I was wearing a top and jeans, but my beach clothes were in the bag I was holding.  
I shook my head. _I'll treat myself when we get there. I'm already late. _

I walked to the door and opened it and saw Bianca and Thalia, just pulling up in the car. Bianca was driving and Thalia was in the passenger seat. I walked up to them and got into shotgun seat. "Hey."  
"Hi." Bianca looked at me. "You okay?"  
I nodded. "I'll treat myself later. Let's go."  
"If you say so." Thalia said. "We better go, we already have the things, the others are still at the big house. We'll get there first."  
I nodded and we began the short journey.

* * *

_Percy POV:_

My phone rang. I was sitting in my room, with the gang, except for Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth. "One second guys." I said and took my phone out and saw the caller.  
Wise Girl  
I grinned. "It must be Annabeth." Nico said. "Only she makes him grin like that."  
I rolled my eyes and picked up and put on speaker. "Hey wise girl." I said. "You're on speaker."  
"Hi seaweed brain." Annabeth's voice came. "You're on speaker too."  
Thalia spoke next. "Hey, where are you guys? We're about ten minutes away."  
"Oh." Jason said. "We haven't left yet."

"Stupid ducks." Bianca laughed. "Hurry up then."  
"Alright." Calypso said. "We're coming."  
"That's good. So anyway- BIANCA LOOK OUT!" Annabeth screamed.  
There was a screech of tires and shouting. "Annabeth? Annabeth what is it?" Piper cried.  
She didn't answer but there was another scream and a crash. "THALIA BEHIND YOU!" Bianca shrieked and we heard another scream.  
"What's happening?! Thalia?! Bianca?! Annabeth?!" Hazel shouted.  
We heard a shout and I looked at my friends in horror. "ANNABETH!" Bianca and Thalia shouted at the same time.  
We heard three more screams and I recognized them. My cousins and Annabeth. There was a huge crash and a thump sound and the line went dead.

We all stared at each other for a few seconds before sprinting downstairs where all the adults were, nearly hysterical.  
"Children we- what's wrong?" My mum asked, raising an eyebrow in concern  
"Thalia- Bianca- Annabeth- Scream- Crash-" Piper spluttered.  
"What?" Zeus asked, standing up.  
"What is it? What's this to do with the three girls?" Hades asked, impatiently.  
"We have to go!" Jason yelled, angrily.

"Will someone tell us what's happening, calmly?" Hera asked.  
"T-they called us." Calypso started, shakily with tears running down her face. "Then Annabeth screamed for Bianca to look out. Then we heard a crash. And- and all of them screamed."  
The adults paled and my mum threw me the keys to her truck without speaking. I didn't reply but dashed out of the door and into the driver seat, starting the engince.

As soon as the last door shut, I took off, probably breaking all the speed limits, "Where did they say they were?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
Leo gulped. "They didn't."  
I cursed and smacked my head.  
"They said they were ten minutes away." Frank mumbled.  
All of a sudden, half a dozen police cars whizzed by, their sirens screaming.  
"Follow them!" Hazel urged.  
I obliged and closely followed the police cars until they stopped.

I gasped, as did everyone else. A lot of cars were damaged and some were even turned over, but there was one on its side and I recognized it. I parked the car and ran out, with the others following quickly.  
The car I recognized was ours. I knew it. All of us started sprinting towards it until a policewoman stopped us. "You can't pass this point."  
"Please!" I begged. "My cousins and my best friend are in that car! We have to see them!"  
The woman shook her head. Nico and Jason stormed their way to the front. "Listen." Jason snarled. "My sisters are in there."  
"If you don't let us through." Nico fumed. "I will _force_ my way through."

_**(A/N: And stop! Yes, I realize that absolutely no one would let a bunch of teenagers here and wouldn't even **_**dream**_** of letting one rescue the other but this is crucial to the story so please, no hate on this. I know perfectly well that the fire department would cut the passengers of the car out and that the policemen and hospital staff do **_**not**_** work like this. It's just important to the plotline. Thank you and continue reading.)**_

The woman gave in. "Fine." She muttered.  
All of us sprinted to the car. It was on its side, and was the most damaged. "Open the door!" Grover said.  
I opened the driver's door, which was facing the air, with difficulty and saw Bianca's limp body. "Bianca!" I breathed.  
A policeman came running over. "Stay back! We'll handle this!" He cried.  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" Piper screeched. "_Get them out!_"

The man obliged and first he took Bianca. "Sheesh, she doesn't look too good."  
"You think?!" Calypso shouted, almost slapping the man.  
He put Bianca on the floor, and immediately all of us crowded around her. She had several cuts on her, due to the glass breaking and her ankle was bent slightly at an awkward angle.  
"Bianca." Nico choked.  
Blood was soaking her right sleeve and her cheek was bleeding. She was breathing slowly and her brown hair was on her face. Nico gently pushed the hair away and caressed her cheek softly.

The policeman then went to the back door and pulled out Thalia. He placed her gently on the floor next to Bianca and we examined her closely. "Oh my God Thalia..." Jason whispered as a tear went down his cheek. She had more cuts than Bianca but didn't look like she had any broken bones. Her temple and nose were bleeding as were her arms. Jason ran his hand through Thalia's hair and choked back a sob.

"There's another one in there. But I can't reach her." The police man said sadly, walking towards us. "Try again!" Leo pleaded.  
"I did. Three times. I can't reach her. And I'm too big to fit through the window. If I go in, the whole thing could collapse. We'll have to get the fire department-" The police man- whose name I had found out to be Roger- said.  
I stood up abruptly and marched over to the car and carefully went inside. "Hey kid!" Roger yelled. "You can't go in there! The car could cave in! Hey! Stop!"

I ignored him and looked around. I was in the passenger seat and there was glass and some blood everywhere. I slowly walked over to the seat Annabeth was in and took her seatbelt off. I picked her up and brought her to the passenger seat delicately. I then checked for broken bones and hoisted her onto my shoulder. Then I passed her over to the other side where everyone was waiting.  
I waited until Annabeth was carried over, then I went out. I landed on the floor and my friends quickly helped me up.

I waved them off and ran to the three girls. Annabeth had many cuts and scratches on her and her lips were bleeding. There was a gash on her forehead and her breathing was shallow. Her leg had a large cut on it and there were bruises everywhere.

"Get a medic over here!" Piper screamed.  
Another policeman came over and spoke into his walkie talkie. "We urgently need an ambulance over here. Three unconscious and injured young women. Code red."  
Just as he finished speaking, an ambulance whizzed over and put Bianca, Thalia and Annabeth on stretchers and carried them away.

"Wait!" I cried and ran over to the ambulance. "We need to come with them! Please! We have to!"  
The two nurses looked at each other, then at me. "Sorry sir. They are in a critical condition. We can't let anyone in." The first one said.  
"Let us go in!" Hazel begged. "_Please_. They need us!"  
The nurses shook their heads and climbed into the ambulance and drove away.

My knees buckled and I sat on the floor, a single tear trickling down my cheek. The rest of my friends did the same and I could hear Hazel's soft, muffled sobbing and Piper's angry shouts.  
"I swear." Jason trembled, rubbing Piper's back. "I swear if anything happens to any of them. I will never forgive myself."  
Calypso leaned on Leo who held her tightly while Nico punched the ground and yelled angrily.

I clenched my hands into fists. "This is all my fault." I murmured, "If I hadn't suggested going somewhere, this wouldn't have happened."  
Calypso looked up. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Understand? They'll make it through. We're talking about Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. They're the strongest. They'll survive." Another tear went down her cheek and she looked down.

"Percy!"  
I looked up and saw my mom running towards me with all the adults running behind her. She saw the state of us and stopped in horror. "Where are they?" She whispered. "Where's Thalia? Where's Bianca? Where's Annabeth?"  
None of us said anything but looked up at the adults so they could see our tear-stricken faces.  
"T-they went in an a-am-ambulance." Hazel choked out then broke down again.

The ladies gasped and a few of them went over to the nurses standing a little way away while the men were furious. "Where's the police?" Zeus scowled.  
Piper turned and pointed to a few policemen walking towards us.

"Hello sir. How are you?" One of them began, putting out his hand to shake.  
"How am I? I'll tell you how I am, what crap is this? My daughter was in a car crash! And you're asking me how I am!" Zeus bellowed.  
The policemen flinched and the one with the outstretched hand immediately pulled back.  
"What were their names?" Roger asked coming up.

"Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo and Annabeth Chase." Hera said quickly, trying to avoid any more arguing.  
Roger nodded and wrote it down on his clipboard. "Sir, they are going to the nearest hospital which is Baymouth Hospital."  
_**(That is a random hospital I made up in five seconds. It is not real. At least, I don't think so because I just made it up.)**_

Hades nodded grimly. "Thank you, officer."  
The police left and Hazel spoke. "Let's go then!"  
"We can't." Aphrodite replied.  
Piper stood up, furious. "Why not?"  
The adults were taken aback. "They just got there; the doctors won't let anyone in."  
Jason got up. "_So? _We could at least be there!"  
The adults shook their heads.

"Come on Percy," My mother said softly, coming over, "Let's go home. We'll check on them right now while you kids go rest. It's been a long day."  
"I don't want to home." I muttered stubbornly.  
"Now Perce-"  
"No." I scowled, wiping my face. "I'm _not_ going home."

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

We went home.

Our parents let us have a sleepover for the night but we all just spent the time sitting in a circle until Piper fell asleep in Jason's lap. The rest of us decided to turn in and for the next four days, just ate and slept. Reyna, Rachel, Juniper and Grover were all out of the country but we briefly explained what happened.  
Their replies were not PG.

"Hey kids we can go visit-"  
My mom stopped short and stared at us all. I was the only one awake and was sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I sat up and looked at her silently.  
"We can go visit the girls today-" She continued and my eyes widened. I stood up so fast that I almost fell back down but managed to steady myself. "We can?" I yelped.

"Whasthematta-" Leo shot up and looked around sleepily while Calypso who had been leaning on him, fell on the floor and was jerked awake, accidentally slapping Nico in the process who woke up.  
"Huh?" Piper yawned, sitting up and she nudged Jason awake whose hair was sticking in random directions.

"We can go visit them today!" I practically yelled.  
There was no need to tell everyone who 'them' referred to. All of us already knew and they suddenly looked more awake.  
"Lesgo!" Jason yawned and walked to the door.

But my mom blocked the way.  
"Oh no," She said, frowning, "You all have to shower and look presentable first. You all look terrible."  
"But-"  
"No."

I sighed before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom and stopped to look in the mirror and winced.  
My mom had been right. I did look terrible. There were bags under my eyes and my eyes were red rimmed. My hair was messier than usual and greasy with sweat and I quickly stripped and stepped in the shower, letting the warm water run down me, thinking deeply.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

The hospital was too quiet for my liking.

The white walls seemed to close in and the pale blue colours, slowly turning grey was unnerving. I loved blue but this just didn't seem right. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat I was in and waited for my mum to check in with the hospital staff. She was the only one from the adults who came. The others had already seen the girls and were now working and my mum had volunteered to take us.

Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso and Nico were sitting on either side of me. All of us were silent, staring at the white tiled floor or the plain dull walls.  
"Come children," My mother said softly, walking back to us. We stood and followed her into an elevator silently and went up to the third floor. We went to another waiting room. This one was filled with people.

I moved to the back of the waiting room and sat on one of the few chairs there. The rest of my friends either sat on the remaining chairs, or on the floor.  
We waited for half an hour, all of us extremely bored until I felt a tapping on my shoulders and looked up to see my mum gesturing to follow. I hadn't even realized that our number had been called out.

We stood up and a doctor smiled at us, "Hello. Visitors?"  
We nodded.  
The doctor seemed to smile wider, his teeth nearly blinding us, "I'm doctor Solace. Call me Will! And you must be here to see the three girls," His smile faltered but almost immediately turned back to his cheery grin, "Follow me please."

Jason glanced at me before shrugging and the nine of us walked to a large room and stepped in.  
The room was quite big and looked much nicer than the rest of the hospital. It looked more homey with a large TV screen at one end and a forget me not blue colour painting the walls. There were yellow curtains and the place made me feel cosy.

Will moved to the smile and made a gesture and we heard a loud shriek.  
I turned to see Thalia waving wildly, in a hospital bed, grinning from ear to ear. Jason was the first to rush over and we all followed, gathering around her bed.  
"Thalia!" Jason exclaimed, hugging her tightly and said girl grunted.  
"Nice to- see you- too- Jason."

Jason quickly let go and looked at his sister, "Are you okay? What happened? How badly hurt are you? Did you break anything? Did you-"  
"Slow down there," Thalia laughed and I hugged her gently.  
"Thank god you're okay," I murmured and she smiled, her nose slightly bent.  
"'Course I am," She sniffed, "I'm tough enough."

We laughed and Piper, Calypso and Hazel hugged her as well before sitting down around her bed.  
"Where's Bianca?" Nico asked anxiously after Thalia had ruffled his hair fondly.  
"Right here," I heard someone yawning and turned around, "Good morning."

Bianca was just sitting up in her bed which was next to Thalia's and the next thing we head was a loud grunt as Nico launched himself onto her, hugging her tightly.  
Bianca's muffled laughter came through as she hugged Nico, "Hey Neeks," She smiled, "How you doing?"  
"You are so dead," Nico mumbled in response before letting her go.

I quickly moved to Bianca's bed and hugged her tightly.  
"You are never driving again," Nico grumbled and Bianca gave a bark of laughter.

A few minutes later, we had joined up Thalia and Bianca's beds together with the help of Will and my mom before the two of them went over to discuss something.  
"What happened?" Hazel asked softly and Bianca and Thalia winced.

"Well I was driving to the park," Bianca started, "And I looked to the left for a second before Annabeth screamed. I looked forward and this truck was heading straight for us and then something smashed through our back windscreen heading for Thalia's head and-"  
"And then glass sprayed on us- mostly me because I was at the back," Thalia interrupted, "And something hit the back of my head. And then something went through the glass on Annabeth's side and then I screamed and I went unconscious."  
"After Thalia dropped, something hit Annabeth and then I fainted so I don't know what happened after that." Bianca finished.

We stared at them.  
"Speaking of her," Piper stammered out, "Where is Annabeth?"  
Thalia shrugged, "I woke up a day after I got here and haven't seen her. Bianca woke up after me so none of us had seen her since we got here."  
I frowned lightly, "Maybe-"

Just then, mum and Will came back. Will smiled at my cousins, "Ah, good to see you're up. So, here's the verdict," He began to explain what their injuries were, "Bianca will have to stay in the hospital for another 10 days. She has a badly twisted ankle and a few cuts on her body but they all have been treated to. Luckily, she didn't have to undergo a surgery but after she's been discharged, she'll have to be careful in walking for about three months."  
Bianca groaned and leaned back in her pillow and Will continued.  
"Thalia has a fractured nose and several more gashes on her body. She'll have to stay for one or two weeks. We had to give her stitches but no surgeries so that's good. She will have to rest in bed for at least two weeks when she is released. Oh, and you have a concussion." He added and Thalia grumbled.

"But where's Annabeth?" Calypso asked.  
"She's in another room, sweeties," My mother replied quickly.  
"Can we see her?" I asked.  
Will glanced at my mom before nodding, "If you want to..." He said gently.

We all said goodbye to Thalia and Bianca with the promise of coming to visit soon before leaving the room. As soon as I stepped out, I bumped into Frank who was staring at two people emerge from a different room.  
It was a lady and a man screaming as they exited the room, looking furious. On closer inspection I noticed it was-  
"Those two twits." Piper hissed.

Helen and Frederick Chase were yelling while a nurse was trying to calm them down. Helen took one look back inside the room before scowling and marched out back into the elevator, followed closely by Frederick, promptly leaving the hospital.  
We glanced at each other and Will walked towards the nurse, "Kayla? What happened?"

The nurse- Kayla- shook her head, "That girl's parents. Quite furious. Said they weren't going to come back... Not sure what that meant."  
Will raised an eyebrow, "We'll have to sort it out later. In the meantime..." He looked at us, "Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Of course we do," Leo snorted.  
"Why wouldn't we?" I raised an eyebrow as Will, looking guilty, pushed open the doors. I saw my mother's eyes watering and stepped in the room.  
"Annabeth?" I called and looked at the others.  
"Are- are you okay Sally?" Hazel asked as a tear slipped down my mum's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Will said quietly, leading us over to a bed with curtains around it. "But..." He pulled the curtains, showing Annabeth sleeping on a bed, pink scars on her cheek with her blonde hair spread over the pillow and I reached forward but Will spoke. "But Annabeth is in a coma."  
My hand went limp.

* * *

_**(A/N: Don't kill me.**_  
_**So, I know it's been so awfully long but I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger though, lol. I'm not sure when I'll post next but I assure you all that it will not be after a few months.**_  
_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and time for...**_

_**Shoutouts for FF:**_

_**Hades Wolf: **__I'm so glad you enjoyed! More Percabeth will come soon!_  
_**WOLFIECHEESE**__: Glad you're still here! And though I have no idea who Tim Bradford is, I'll take it, lol._  
_**Cabin8hufflepuff**__: I won't kill Annabeth! Promise!_  
_**IvyAntionette:**__ I'm so glad you like it! I will try update RTSL soon too._  
_**v NiGhT ShIfT v: **__Thank you so much! Glad you like my writing! Yes, some of the stuff in this book is absolute crap and so not true but what can I say? I was naïve ;-;_  
_S__**tarOfOlympus**__: Yes, I completely agree. I adore that quote and it should really be more well known._  
_**captainMcShizzle**__: Thanks! Keep being awesome to you too!_  
_A __**random mortal**__: Yeah it was kinda OOC at the start. Glad you liked it!_

_**Shoutouts for Wattpad:**_

_**Aaruc22: **__Glad you liked my story so much you managed to read it in a day, lol. Hope you enjoyed this this chapter!_  
_**Alex_Rose_2: **__Thanks Emma! Don't kill me for the cliff hanger..._  
_**Thantheera: **__I stopped procrastinating!_  
_**underlandlover36958:**__ Glad you enjoyed!_  
____**Daughter_of_Nike_: **__So glad you enjoyed and told more people!_

_**...That was a lot of people. Thank you all for reading! This was about 10 pages and 4496 words long.**_

'_**Till next time!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	14. Purple Hyacinth

**Chapter 13: Purple Hyacinth**

_**(A/N: Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay but the updates will be faster now hopefully. I only had a vague outline of this chapter so bear with me on this one. Enjoy!)**_

* * *

_Percy POV:_

I put a hand to my cheek, feeling something run down.  
Wet.  
But maybe that was because of the rain.

The grey shirt I was wearing clung to my torso, the damp cloth uncomfortable against my skin and my feet squelched in my shoes that had been filled with water. My jeans stuck to my legs, the material becoming itchy and tense. My back was hunched, sticking to my skin, outlining my body, the creases of the fabric bumped up and down.

My hair was plastered to my face, its normal messy look becoming depressed as the rain pattered down onto me.  
My lips were wet but dry at the same time and my tongue felt like a desert. Water droplets slipped down my fingers, splashing onto the ground, puddles forming at the sole of my converse.

And my eyes. I couldn't see. Everything was blurry. The rain was blocking my vision. The tears were too. My tears and the water from above mingling together, trickling down my cheek. And when they fell together, they mocked me. Silent yet echoing in my ears. Because they fell together. And being together-

Being together was something I couldn't have.

Yet here I was, helpless and cowering in an alleyway. Firmly seated on the pavement, feet placed in the street.  
It was next to the hospital. If you exited the building and turned a right, ignoring all the stares you got from people with umbrellas as you trudged to the lonely, smelly alleyway next to it in the rain before your legs gave out then you'd be where I was sitting.

The smell was the only thing that made me want to leave.  
There was a dumpster to the far end of the street. Two of them in fact, and they were filled to the brim, some bags of rubbish even lying on the road, their contents spilling out. And if the creature that was making a noise in the dump was a rat then I sure as heck was going to get out of here as soon as I could.

But I couldn't move. I was paralysed. Of what I had just seen and what was going to happen.  
My fingers curled into fists and my jaw set, my dull eyes gaining back its colour. Though not in calm.  
In anger.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
None of this was supposed to happen.  
She wasn't supposed to forgive me.

How could she? How could anyone?  
Why would she?

She wasn't supposed to forgive me just because I apologized. Just because I started helping her afterwards.  
What about the past? Doesn't she realize? All the things I've done to her...  
My nails dug into my palm, crescent shapes being embedded into it, pinching at my skin.  
But I felt nothing. Nothing but anger. At myself and at her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
She wasn't supposed to magically become my friend after I found out her secret.  
I stopped- Why did I stop? Why didn't I continue?  
Because she had enough pain.

_That_ was my reason. That was my stupid, cowardly reason. My only reason.  
Is that really why I stopped all those months ago?  
Because she was in enough pain?

I felt something sticky in my hands but kept my eyes focused on the ground. Staring at the puddle of water. Puddle of tears. Puddle of red...

She wasn't supposed to forgive me.  
I hurt her.  
I hurt her and I tore her down. For years I destroyed her.

I was war.

_She was peace._

I was disaster.

_She was beauty._

I was sorrow.

_She was happiness._

I was death.

_She was life._

She was my salvation.

_And I-_

_I was her destruction._

The pool of water beneath me splattered around in ripples and suddenly, a splash of red drifted through it. Spreading in different directions like a carnation, the red spread around in clouds and swirls and my gaze drifted to my hands that were covered in blood.

I stopped digging my nails into myself, turning my hands, palm up and stared at them openly, not feeling any pain except a slight sting. The rims of my fingernails were crusted with dried blood and my fingers were covered in the stuff as both my palms were covered in sticky paths of blood.

_This is what she saw every day._

No wonder she hated the colour red.  
Anything to do with it, she despised.  
Because she had to see it every day. She felt it. She saw it.

_And I used to give it to her._

My hands turned back to fists and I twisted round, pulling my arm back before releasing it, watching as it pushed forward, the knuckles making contact with the brick as I punched the wall behind me. The frustrated yell that stormed out of my mouth was unintentional but the pain felt good. So, I did it again. And again. And again.

And again.

How long I punched the wall, I didn't know but the next thing I knew was that I was just banging on the bricks weakly, small sobs emitting past my lips.  
Everything was wet.  
There was red everywhere.

My hands were fully covered in blood now and I was sure my knuckles had been split open. I just couldn't tell because everything- Everything was red.  
And then the pain washed through.

I yelled out loud again, turning away, letting my back slump against the cold wall, the small, sharp pieces digging into me uncomfortably, letting my arms flop down to the ground, letting the blood, tears and rain mingle.  
I watched weakly as the coloured water flooded into the street, looking like a murder scene even though it was only the heavy rain being dyed red that made it look like someone had died.

Death.

What was a coma?  
My mind racked for the proper definition and I closed my eyes, the rain feeling like small needles being thrown into me.

_A state of prolonged unconsciousness, including a lack of response to stimuli, from which it is impossible to rouse a person._

A dictionary definition.  
How I knew that was out of my concern. It was beside the point. Because there was one word in that fragment of a sentence that scared me.

_Impossible._

Would that mean she would never wake? No. That was silly. Most people from coma's woke up.  
Even if weeks had passed.  
Or months.  
Or years.  
Or decades.

Panic caught my breath and squeezed it out of my lungs. How long would it be? How long would we have to wait? What if...  
What if she never woke up?

My hands gripped my hair, getting dried blood into it as I pulled on it hard, my teeth grinding against each other, my breaths coming heavier and shorter.  
No, no, no, no, no.  
It was my fault.

That part was clear.  
I could never forgive myself.  
Because bullying, hurting, mocking and letting bloodshed was not something to be forgiven of.  
I punched.  
I kicked.  
I made her bleed.

I shouted out loud again, stomping the ground loudly, causing water to splash. My shoe hit my ankle and I hissed, not knowing what to do anymore. My breathing was hard and every breath made my lungs ache. It felt like the walls were closing in around me and my eyes were wide and frightened.  
I wanted to scream.  
I deserved every bad thing that came my way.  
What goes around comes around.  
Karma's not a joke.

I could never forgive myself.  
As my fists hit the ground once more, I heard loud shouting and panicked voices.  
And then my vision tunnelled.  
What goes around comes around.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

My heart thumped loudly as I walked through the streets, my boots stomping through the leaves. My hood was up and my jeans were long, stretching down to my ankles. I ran my tongue over my lips that were dry but it made no difference. I was parched. But that would have to wait to be resolved. Because the reason on why I came was more important.

My hands had been wrapped in bandages the night before when some of the staff had found me unconscious in the alleyway sitting in a puddle of blood in water. I had gotten cleaned up and was told that my knuckles had been split and to not move them too much. I scoffed. As if that would happen.

Some of my hair stuck out from under my hood but I ignored it, continuing to walk, checking the time in the clocktower before moving faster.  
My hands had been shoved into my pockets and my fingers brushed against the item that was nestled there. My eyes darted around, hoping that no one was following me before making a sharp turn towards the left.

I walked into a small street, a few garbage cans standing boldly at the end with a wall behind them. Dead end.  
Glancing over my shoulder, I didn't stop moving and making sure no one saw me, made my way to the end.

My hands were out the pockets within seconds and I put a hand on one of the bricks of the wall before lifting my leg, firmly placing my foot on the trash can and heaved myself up. The soles of the boots were slightly wet and muddy but I made do, using my hands to grip the bricks that stuck out. Standing on the dump on one leg, I used my arms to pull myself up, swinging the other leg over.

My eyes drifted back the way I came and seeing someone turn into it, I quickly swung round, pushing off and jumping down the other side of the wall, landing on my feet carefully. I flexed my fingers, ignoring the strain I had put on them and shoved them back into my pockets and walked forwards quickly.

I walked straight towards a fence, not needing to pull myself up to the top this time and easily jumped over, lowering my head as I continued walking.  
This part of town was popular and I weaved in and out of people, keeping my head bent as I dodged tourists and random strangers before turning into a quieter street.

The shortcut wasn't exactly short but it was better than the proper way and I hadn't wanted to take a car. I walked for another ten minutes in silence, avoiding the drunks at the side of the street, shrugging off their call and invite to join them.  
I finally hopped onto the main road, keeping my pace steady before stopping by a door. I looked around quickly before stepping into the store.

I strode past all the customers towards the back end, making my way through the aisles and avoided the workers and cashiers there. I made my way to the back, having gone through the whole shop before walking into a storage room. I stepped over random boxes before going to the back and, taking one hand out of my pocket, turned the knob and pushed the door that was there, straight open.

I stepped out, silently closing the door behind me, careful not to make noise. Letting the cold wind hit my face for a moment, I walked forward once more, crossing the street before coming to stand in front of a large building.

I stared at it for a moment, debating on whether or not I should go in. But since I had made the journey on foot-  
I took a deep breath, stepping forward, the automatic doors sliding open as if I were a celebrity, begging me to go inside.

I stepped in. The white walls would be enough to make me head on back outside but my legs disobeyed me and I walked towards the receptionist's desk and after giving my name and the room I wished to go in, I walked to the lift.

The hospital was as gloomy as ever. Only plain colours resided in it and I longed for a splash of colour to be anywhere. As I made my way up to the required floor, I grew more nervous. I was the only one in the lift which I was grateful for but my fingers tapped the fabric on the insides of my pockets. Taking deep, steady breaths, I stepped out, letting the other visitors from the other end, go in.

I walked to the room I was supposed to go in and paused outside the door.  
I was scared. That's what it was. Why my heart was thumping loudly. I was terrified.  
My hand hesitated as I pulled it out my pocket and it rested on the doorknob.  
What if she's awake?

I turned the handle, my fingers gripping it before I pushed it open. I stood there for another moment and, taking another breath, I walked in.

She was lying there, just as I had seen yesterday. The heart monitor was beating steadily and her blonde hair was sprawled over the plump cushions. Her eyes were shut but her lips were glistening and my legs moved forwards by themselves with no command and a few seconds later, I was next to her bed.

The doctors had said that she had broken a few ribs and twisted her ankle as well as have several deep cuts and gashes on her. She had been sprayed with glass, so naturally, they were still making sure no pieces were embedded into her skin. I reached forward, brushing some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear gently before pulling away suddenly.

I had come here for one thing. And one thing only. Reaching back into my pocket without taking my eyes off the girl in front of me, I pulled out a single flower.  
Biting my lip slightly as tears pricked my eyes, I bent down, very gently kissing her forehead. Pulling away, I paused before whispering into her ear. Two words but with sincere meaning

"_I'm sorry."_

I half wished she would wake up right then and there. That she would see me and we could make up. Then I could apologize properly. Then I could see her again.  
But that didn't happen. Of course, it didn't. This wasn't a fairy tale. It was real life. She wasn't Sleeping Beauty and I wasn't her prince charming. She continued to lie there and I pulled back, standing up again properly.

I looked at the flower in my hand before dropping it onto her bedside table. The purple petals of the flower, fluttering as it landed delicately on the wood and I watched it for a moment before turning around.

I had come for one thing and I had done it.  
And walking away, I promised myself something.  
I would stay away from her. When she woke up, I wouldn't talk with her. I would cut her off from my life.  
So, she wouldn't get hurt again.

And I would promise to give a flower every day for when she wouldn't wake up.  
But not just any flower.  
A Purple Hyacinth.

Because flowers have meanings.  
And the meaning of a Purple Hyacinth?  
I am sorry.

So, for the next few months.  
A Purple Hyacinth will appear by her bedside table every day.  
Annabeth's bedside table.  
For I am sorry.

* * *

_**(A/N: *Ehem* Right. So, I know how late this is. Uh, it's also depressing, I guess? I mean I liked it. Sooo.**_  
_**Originally I was planning for Annabeth to wake up and it would have been called 'Comas and Kisses' so you could guess that I had planned for them to kiss and such but I changed my mind.**_  
_**This is basically an apology to you all. The story was rubbish in my opinion. I mean, someone bullying you for years and you just forgive them just like that? No. That wasn't supposed to happen. So here we are.**_

_**Purple Hyacinths are a favourite flower of mine. They mean, 'Sorrow; I am sorry'. So, it fits that Percy is giving Annabeth one every single day but when she wakes up, will be ignoring her.**_

_**Don't kill me.**_

_**This was more than seven pages and had 3015 words and you basically saw Percy having a panic/Anxiety attack and though I do know it was about him only, I obviously didn't write Annabeth's name until the very last bit and referred to her as 'her' or 'she' for the whole chapter.**_

_**So anyways, to write this chapter, I listened to 'Outrunning Karma' by Alec Benjamin, 'Eight' by Sleeping At Last, 'Two' by Sleeping At Last. (Thanks Liz) And for the part after the line break it was 'Moral of the Story' by Ashe and 'Mad at Disney' by Salem Ilese.**_

_**I will hopefully be posting every 10, 20, 30. So 3 times a month. The reason for this is because I am skipping some parts of school and am studying for my GCSE's which is extremely important if I want to get into college. So, if some of my updates are slow, please understand.**_

_**And also, I've recently come across some trouble with another author that's story was eerily similar to this one. The situation has been resolved but I just want to say that if any authors wish to use something of mine since this is all original, please do contact me first asking for permission and please respect my decision.**_

'_**Till next time!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


End file.
